Saiyan King
by Terca
Summary: Lion King version. There will BE definitely YAOI in this story. Vegeta x Kakarot
1. Chapter 1

**Saiyan King**

**Lion King Version**

**By: Terca**

**Author's Note: **WAIT! Of course not, the DBZ characters WON'T BE LIONS! LOL. Of course, the dialogues will be completely different, and the story plot will only be kind of different... yeah, sorta. In the other word, it is just a Lion King version of Dragon Ball Z world. xD

Of course, Prince Vegeta won't be too much Simba-like-ish. He will be just like Vegeta from DBZ. No worry! :D

I know, this first chapter is short. I already wrote more, but I felt that the ending of the chapter 1 was more meaningful way to end the chapter. So, enjoy! :D

Reviews and criticism are appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I'm only doing this for fun. *for the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Genres: **Humor and Adventure

**Rated: **T (May change later)

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot

**Cast: **(In alphabet order)  
><span>Mufasa<span> – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Pumbaa<span> - Puar  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai  
><span>Timon<span> - Yamcha  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Nants ingonyama  
><em>_Bagithi baba  
><em>_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
><em>_Ingonyama  
><em>_Nants ingonyama  
><em>_Bagithi baba  
><em>_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama  
><em>_Ingonyama_

_Siyo nqoba  
><em>_Ingonyama  
><em>_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala  
><em>_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala  
><em>_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala  
><em>_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

_Se-to-kwa  
><em>_Ingonyama inengw's enamabala  
><em>_Asana  
><em>_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala  
><em>_Se-to-kwa  
><em>_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

_From the day we arrive  
><em>_On the planet  
><em>_And, blinking, step into the sun  
><em>_There's more to see  
><em>_Than can ever be seen  
><em>_More to do  
><em>_Than can ever be done_

_There's far too much  
><em>_To take in here  
><em>_More to find  
><em>_Than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high  
><em>_Through the sapphire sky  
><em>_Keeps great and small  
><em>_On the endless round  
><em>_It's circle of life_

_And it moves us all  
><em>_Through despair and hope  
><em>_Through faith and love  
><em>_Till we find our place  
><em>_On the path unwinding  
><em>_In the circle  
><em>_The circle of life_

_It's the circle of life  
><em>_And it moves us all  
><em>_Through despair and hope  
><em>_Through faith and love  
><em>_Till we find our place  
><em>_On the path unwinding  
><em>_In the circle  
><em>_The circle of life_

On the most important day, the Prince of Saiyans was born to King Vegeta and Queen Kira. Due to unfortunate consequences of difficult and long birth, the Queen of Saiyans died giving birth to the Prince. It hurt SO much knowing that his only love was gone forever, but King Vegeta knew that she would be always watching over them.

Trying to be strong for his own people, he brought his new prince to the balcony where the Saiyans from all over the beautiful red planet were waiting behind the gate to the palace. As soon as the prince started crying loud, the Saiyans cheered loudly. In their culture and tradition, crying loud enough meant that the prince would be a powerful Saiyan someday.

King Vegeta raised his hand, signaling his own people to bow down before not only their King but also their new Prince.

On that day, King Vegeta named his son after himself. Every first son of this royal line was always named Vegeta, as it was another tradition. He also knew that the previous Saiyan Kings were watching them, and they were proud that he had a new Prince who would take a throne someday.

And then, just like his ancestors, Prince Vegeta would definitely become the **Saiyan King**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **New chapter is out! It's pretty short, but I'll try to do my best to make the next chapter a little longer!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics from the Lion King songs. I'm only doing this for fun. *for the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**Cast: **(In alphabet order)  
><span>Mufasa<span> – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Pumbaa<span> - Puar  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Timon<span> - Yamcha  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force

**Chapter 2**

"No, no! Please!" one of the most odd-looking blue aliens cried, as he was trying to run away from the universe's most dangerous man.

Frieza yawned tiredly, as he was powering up for a small red energy ball above his palm. "You're boring me. You dared to come here on this planet, so your punishment is death."

"No, I don't want to die! Please forgive me! I'll do anything for you!"

Just before Frieza could fire away, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He was about to turn to kill this asshole, but he realized who it was. He almost growled at the thought of getting busted by a stupid monkey. "King Vegeta."

King Vegeta crossed his arms, glaring at Frieza. "You missed my son's ceremony."

"Oh, boo-hoo," Frieza said sarcastically. "We are the partners, so you should not expect me to invade your personal business."

"This is serious," King Vegeta snapped at him. "Sooner or later, you will be working with my son. He will be the Saiyan King. Your life span is much longer than ours, correct?"

Frieza rolled his eyes. He glanced at where the frightened alien used to be. "You made me lose my prey."

"Too bad. You missed the ceremony, and all you care is about your toy," King Vegeta said angrily. "Please remember that I'm providing you my people and resources… and you and your people give us the technology knowledge and leave my planet alone."

"Fine. You're right," Frieza shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry. It won't happen again."

King Vegeta watched him flying away into the red sky. He sensed a life form behind himself, and he knew who it was.

"My King, Bardock wants to see you," Nappa bowed his head after overhearing all of the conversation between King Vegeta and Lord Frieza.

"Hn," King Vegeta turned away, on the way to his throne room at the palace.

~~ROAR~~

"My King," Bardock knelt down and bowed his head to the floor. "I apologize for taking away your time with your son."

"What is it? Spit it out," King Vegeta said impatiently.

"My son… My second son was born a few minutes ago," Bardock said after getting up from the floor. "He has a submissive gene. But, the doctor told me that his power level was much higher than they expected. It was almost as high as the elite's. The doctor suggested that I talk to you about it… Said you would be interested."

"Hm?" King Vegeta suddenly sounded interested. If his son were to mate with another powerful Saiyan, then their future child would be even more powerful… maybe… powerful enough to become Super Saiyan and then to overthrow Lord Frieza!

The truth is, his planet Vegeta was taken as a hostage by Lord Frieza. If the Saiyans were doing what Lord Frieza wanted, then their planet would be spared. King Vegeta did not like it a little bit.

"What is his name?" King Vegeta asked.

"Kakarot."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **There is a small change in the cast list. Because I am still unsure which DBZ characters should be Pumbaa and Timon, I decided to give them humans. If you have any suggestion, it would be appreciated!

This time, the chapter is a little longer. Yay! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun. *for the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Genres: **Humor and Adventure

**Rated: **T (May change later)

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot

**Cast: **(In alphabet order)  
><span>Mufasa<span> – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force  
><span>Timon and Pumbaa<span>– Humans

**Responses to Reviews:**

Cara2012 – Thank you! =D For being my first reviewer of this story! Lol.

DemigodSuperSaiyan – Hahaha! Nappa and Raditz? I would never finish the story because I would be laughing all the time! XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"You brat!" Nappa yelled angrily.

Kakarot laughed, as he was running away from Nappa at one of the ball rooms at the Vegeta family's castle. "Catch me if you can!"

"I'm not playing the game with you! How many times do I have to tell you before you get it!"

"Hehehe, you are funny!" Kakarot laughed again. He thought it was fun… at least until he accidentally slipped at a few feet away from the innocent vase.

"NOOOO!" Nappa cried, as if the world was ending. Somehow he boosted his speed, and he was running faster and faster.

Just as Kakarot crashed into the stand, Nappa jumped and caught the beautiful aqua vase, which barely fell off.

"Whoops!" Kakarot laughed heartily.

"Stupid brat!" Nappa yelled angrily.

~~ROAR~~

"So, that was how your grandfather made the deal with Lord Frieza in order to protect our planet just for our sake," the tutor said. It was important for every prince to receive a high qualified education, so King Vegeta hired the best one in the world.

"That's so lame," Vegeta slammed his textbook close. He was still not pleased that his family was getting orders from Lord Frieza. That lousy white alien is not the king of Planet Vegeta, for Kai's sake!

"But, my Prince, you'll be working with him someday. Sooner or later, you will have to start respecting him—"

All of sudden, Kakarot barged into the large room and he brought his whines with him. "Vegeta! I'm so bored! I want to play with you instead of Nappa! He's no fun anymore!"

"I _told_ you not to disturb Prince Vegeta!" Nappa yelled.

Vegeta smirked at Kakarot's silliness and Nappa's frustration. "You can't even catch him? You suck at being our guard."

"You ungrateful…" Nappa stopped himself when he realized that he was speaking to one of the important people. "I mean, I didn't want to hurt him..."

"Just because his father is a good friend of my father does not mean that you can spoil him too much!"

"But…"

"Baka! Get out," Vegeta did not want to hear any more word from the idiot. Nappa had been their guard ever since they were born… or their babysitter as Vegeta thought of him to be. They were ten years old, and they did not need a babysitter!

"Be nice, Vegeta," King Vegeta entered the room. He dismissed Prince Vegeta's tutor and turned to his son. "You are supposed to act like the Saiyan Prince, not an ungrateful and spoiled brat."

"Maybe he is just tired," Bardock said, as he also came into the room.

"That's why you are too much easy on your son," King Vegeta snapped at him. "He is supposed to be how the first-class soldiers act by now."

"They are only ten years old," Bardock reminded him. "As long as their power levels keep growing as their doctors expected, they will be fine."

"Tch! Fine," King Vegeta sighed. Normally, he wouldn't be listening if he were to talk to someone else. "My son, come with me."

Just like every curious ten-year-old Saiyan child, Vegeta followed King Vegeta outside on the balcony.

They could see thousands of Saiyans in the city, along with small houses and small shops. It was very crowded, especially when the birth rate had been increasing lately. They were warriors, bartenders, trainers/mentors, farmers, blacksmiths, and even doctors.

"Look, Vegeta. The whole planet is our kingdom. Even Saiyans on the other side of the planet know who we are," King Vegeta explained.

"Whoa," Vegeta glanced at the city with full of Saiyans.

"Someday my time will be up, and you will be their new king. Just like as the warrior has fallen, the newer and stronger warrior rises."

"And this'll all be mine?" Vegeta asked with the excited tone.

"Yes, everything. That's only if you are powerful enough to be their Saiyan King," King Vegeta said with so much pride in their race.

"I see. What about that big ship?" Vegeta pointed at the large mother ship outside the gate.

"That's Lord Frieza's territory. You must never go there, Vegeta," King Vegeta said seriously.

"But you said the whole planet will be mine," Vegeta decided to be a smart-mouthed brat at this moment, but King Vegeta knew he would say that.

"Yes, you're right. You'll rule the whole planet except that small area. It does not count as our kingdom anyway," King Vegeta said. "Being the Saiyan King is so much more than being royal and being the planet's strongest warrior."

"Really?"

"You have to understand how to be their king. They respect us because of our power levels. We also respect them, and that's enough for them. That's why we do not have to worry about them overpowering us. There are five different classes in our society. In the order from the highest or the most powerful to lowest or the weakest… Vegeta Royal Family, Elites, First-Class, Second-Class, and Third-Class."

"Isn't Bardock the third-class soldier? Is he weak?" Vegeta asked.

"He was named as the third-class soldier when he was only a baby, but that does not mean that he would stay as the one forever. In the fact, his power level is now in the level of the first-class soldier. He has been growing stronger and stronger ever since I met him. The Saiyans can be unpredictable sometimes. So, my advice for you is never to underestimate a Saiyan. That's why Lord Frieza fears us. That's why he does not dare to try to fight us. He knows that we will defeat them. What he fears the most is that one of us may become Super Saiyan."

"Super Saiyan?"

"Super Saiyan is the most powerful being in the universe. His power level much exceeds Lord Frieza's. Last time he appeared was one thousand years ago when the He used to be Saiyan King as well."

"Wow." Now, it made sense to Prince Vegeta. Lord Frieza could be always vicious toward other kind of aliens, but not toward Saiyans. He just ignored them because… he was very afraid of them. Prince Vegeta wondered if he defeated Lord Frieza, then did it mean he would be Super Saiyan?

King Vegeta decided that it was a good time to tell his son. "Have I ever told you about the former kings?"

Vegeta blinked in surprise. "What about them?"

"Did you know that they are always watching over us?" King Vegeta put his hand on his son's head.

"Why are they watching us?" Vegeta felt grossed out by the fact that he was being always watched.

"To make sure that we are doing ok and that they will always be there to guide us."

"Guide us? If everything is fine now, why do we need their guide?" Prince Vegeta asked.

"Someday you will understand," King Vegeta smirked at him.

"Your Majesty?" Nappa asked nervously, as he came out on the balcony. He did not want to interrupt the conversation between the father and son, but it was important. "The Lord wants to see you as soon as possible."

"Very well," King Vegeta sighed lightly. "I'm sorry, Vegeta, but I have to go."

"Can I come?" Vegeta wanted to see the mother ship that nobody was allowed to go except asked to.

"No, you can't."

"Why not?"

"Keep an eye on him," King Vegeta said to Nappa, as he got back in the castle as quick as he could.

Nappa could feel a glare from his Prince. "You don't know what Lord Frieza is really like."

"Ugh! I never get to go anywhere outside this city!" Vegeta almost pouted.

"My young Prince, you'll be king someday. Then, you can go anywhere you want," Nappa smiled nervously, not wanting to anger him any further. There was one time when he was so angry that he almost destroyed the whole city. He thought he would go Super Saiyan for sure! But then, King Vegeta was the only one who was able to stop him.

He wondered what would his Prince be like when he became the Saiyan King? He almost shivered at the thought.

**~To be continued~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year! It's almost 2012, so I decided to finish this chapter before I go out to the party later tonight! Enjoy your last day of 2011! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun. *for the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Rated: **T (May change later)

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot

**Cast: **(In alphabet order)  
><span>Mufasa<span> – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force  
><span>Timon and Pumbaa<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

After an interesting conversation with his father, Prince Vegeta returned to the large room, which was used for tutoring. Only to find that Kakarot and Bardock were not here anymore. "Where is Kakarot?"

"Bardock took him home," Nappa answered quickly. "The visiting hours are over."

Ever since King Vegeta and Bardock agreed that Prince Vegeta and Kakarot were going to be the mates, they set up the visiting hours due to the safety reason. If Kakarot and Bardock were to leave the castle during night, then they would have even higher chance of getting attacked by a jealous and enraged Saiyan compared to leaving during day. Almost every female and submissive Saiyan on the red planet wanted to be mated with their precious prince.

"Nappa?" Raditz opened the door, but did not enter the room fully. "I need your help with this stubborn person. Said he wouldn't leave without seeing King Vegeta first."

"Ugh, not again!" Nappa almost whined. At least one person wanted to see King Vegeta everyday. Sometimes they came here for no reason. "My Prince, I'll be right back."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders, not really caring about what Nappa and Raditz do. He was the Saiyan Prince and did not need to know every person's task.

He decided not to wait for Nappa to come back, so he started to pick up his worksheets and textbooks from the tutoring session. He heard the door opening. _Nappa came back already? That's quick._

When he turned around, he realized that it was not Nappa. It was not also a Saiyan. It was… a weird white alien with this strange purple surface on his head. "Who are you? You're not supposed to be in the palace without my father's permission."

"Why, of course we've never met before. You must be Prince Vegeta, as you very much resemble your father. My name is Lord Frieza, the business partner of your father."

Vegeta frowned in confusion. "I thought you were waiting for my father at your spaceship?"

"I got bored, so I came here to find your father. I also wanted to see what your castle's inside looks like. My message for King Vegeta is not way too important anyway. It's a… lord and king thing."

Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Don't treat me like a baby! I am the Saiyan Prince! I'll be the future king! So, I have the right to know what it is about!"

Frieza smirked in amusement. "Sorry, it's classified, but I can tell you one different secret. I'm thinking about going to the secret place after the chat with your father today."

"Secret place? What is it?"

"Come here."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes in distrust, but his curiosity got better of him. He walked over to Frieza.

"It's just an old battlefield. It's not interesting, but that place is very dangerous. I don't think your father will let you go there," Frieza whispered into Prince Vegeta's ear.

"What? That's bullshit!"

"It's not like you can go there anyway. It's right outside the city – oh whoops. I should not have told you so much," Frieza turned to the door. "I have to go. Can't keep your father waiting for me or else he will get any angrier than he already is. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah… nice to meet you too," Vegeta watched as Frieza left to the hallway.

As Frieza was walking pass Nappa, the guard bowed his head quickly and shortly.

"Vegeta…" Nappa said worriedly, as he entered the room.

"He doesn't seem as bad as you always told me," Vegeta crossed his arms, scowling at his guard.

"But, Prince…"

"Take me to Kakarot's house," Vegeta interrupted him.

~~ROAR~~

King Vegeta was beyond frustrated. As soon as he heard that Lord Frieza was waiting for him, he went to his spaceship right away. Unfortunately, Lord Frieza wasn't there. It turned out that the alien went to his castle, so King Vegeta returned there.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" King Vegeta yelled at one of his stoic elites, who were used to the outrages. It was one of the Vegeta family's traits, after all. They expected this to happen. Two elite Saiyans were standing at either side of the double door in the throne room.

"He said he wanted to take a walk because he is bored," an elite Saiyan said calmly.

"BORED?" King Vegeta exploded.

"Calm down. I'm here," Lord Frieza walked into the room just in time to see the unhappy king. "I just took a short walk."

"I was kind enough to stop spending time with my son just so I could come to your spaceship and hear your important message," King Vegeta snapped at him. "But no, you weren't there!"

"That's because you are slow."

King Vegeta had this strong urge to power up an energy ball and blow up the fag alien. But he pushed it away, and instead he said, "What is it?"

"For the last few days, your young people have been gathering near my spaceship. It seems like they hate the idea of us planning to build a laboratory for the war virus research. I would love for you to ask them to leave as soon as possible. If they have something to complain about, they should go straight to you instead of me. After all, you are their king."

"Very well. I apologize for their behavior. I will ask them to leave you alone," King Vegeta almost sighed.

"Good. If they don't leave in two days, then your planet will meet its doom," Frieza smirked lightly. "I'll be returning to my spaceship. I expect you to do your job as soon as possible."

King Vegeta almost growled at the thought of following Lord Frieza's order, but held himself back. Instead he said nothing and waited until his so-called partner left.

~~ROAR~~

Bardock blinked in surprise. He was about to start the bath for Kakarot when he heard knocks. He opened the door and was surprised to see Nappa and Prince Vegeta. "Prince Vegeta? What are you doing here? We recently left… our visiting hours are over."

"I'm here for Kakarot," Vegeta simply said.

Suddenly, Bardock lightened up at the request for his son. "Yes… yes, of course you are! KAKAROT!"

Small steps could be heard from upstairs. Soon, he came downstairs to the door. "Noooo, I don't want bath – Oh, hi Vegeta!"

Bardock pushed Kakarot lightly out of the house. "Go and play outside."

Nappa said, "Bardock, I'll watch –"

The third-class soldier pulled him inside, "You, Nappa, come inside! It's better that we leave them…" He gave him a knowing look. "Alone."

Nappa knew what he was talking about. The more Vegeta and Kakarot interacted, the higher chance they would fall in love with each other eventually. But… he was more concerned whether Prince Vegeta would be safe with Kakarot alone. "But –"

"I just want to talk to Kakarot alone," Vegeta said.

"Well, there you go!" Bardock said, almost cheerfully. He took Nappa's hand and pulled him into the living room.

"Ok, what is it? You don't come here often… except bringing weird ideas with you," Kakarot pouted cutely.

"My ideas are not weird!" Vegeta snapped. "Whatever. I just heard about this cool place! It's a secret, so I can't really tell you much about it."

Now, Kakarot was interested. "So, how are we supposed to go there?"

"Watch me." Vegeta smirked, as he got into Kakarot's house. "Nappa, can we go to the training area now? You know, the one near here."

"That's great! Vegeta and Kakarot can use it as a sparring match!" Bardock clapped once.

Nappa got up from the couch fast. "I'm coming with them. As their guard, I have to protect them from harm!"

"Have fun with your Prince, Kakarot!" Bardock grinned widely.

Kakarot almost flinched at the grin on his father. I mean, his father almost never grinned like that… unless something was up. But then he forgot about it when he heard two certain words. "My Prince?"

"Shooo!" Bardock was more than eager to get them out of his house. "See you later!"

"Kakarot, why is your father acting weird?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

Kakarot shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?"

**~To be continued~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hiya! Just completed another chapter! Yay! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics, which belong to Disney. I'm only doing this for fun. *for the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Rated: **T (May change later)

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot

**Cast:  
><strong>Mufasa – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force  
><span>Timon and Pumbaa<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna be a mighty king<br>__So enemies beware!_

_Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
><em>_With quite so little hair_

_I'm gonna be the main event  
><em>_Like no king was before  
><em>_I'm brushing up on looking down  
><em>_I'm working on my ROAR!  
><em>_Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing  
><em>_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

_No one sayin', "Do this"  
><em>_Now, when I said that—  
><em>_No one saying, "Be there"  
><em>_What I meant was—  
><em>_No one sayin', "Stop that"  
><em>_You don't realize—  
><em>_No one sayin', "See here"  
><em>_Now, see here!  
><em>_Free to run around all day  
><em>_That's definitely out—  
><em>_Free to do it all my way!_

_I think it's time that you and I  
><em>_Arranged a heart-to-heart_

_Kings don't need advice  
><em>_From little hornbills for a start_

_If this is where the monarchy is headed  
><em>_Count me out  
><em>_Out of service, out of Africa  
><em>_I wouldn't hang about  
><em>_This child is getting wildly out of wing_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
><em>_Everybody, look left  
><em>_Everybody, look right  
><em>_Everywhere you look, I'm—  
><em>_Standing in the spotlight  
><em>_Not yet_

_Let every creature go for broke and sing  
><em>_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
><em>_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling  
><em>_Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
><em>_Oh, I just can't wait  
><em>_To be king!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Nappa and the Saiyan children were flying through the red sky. "Hurry up. The sooner we get to the training area, the sooner we can leave. It will be dark in about two hours."

As soon as Nappa turned his head to focus on flying, Kakarot whispered to his Prince, "So, where are we really going?"

"We are getting out of the city," Vegeta whispered back. "We are going to the old battlefield outside the city."

"WOW!"

"SHH! BAKA! Don't forget about Nappa!" Vegeta almost hissed at his only one friend.

"Right," Kakarot said almost apologetically. "So, how are we gonna ditch the baldie?"

Vegeta did not have a chance to answer when Nappa suddenly dropped to the large field with the sign 'Training Area.' The Saiyan children followed after him quickly.

Nappa turned to the children and smirked lightly, "Aw, just look at you two. You are so cute together! Your fathers will be thrilled. After all, Kakarot will be your chosen mate."

"WHAT?" Vegeta cried.

Kakarot blinked in confusion, "Eh?"

"One day, you two are going to be mated," Nappa said to the Saiyan children.

"No, I can't mate him! He's my friend. Besides, he is the son of the third-class Saiyan soldier," Vegeta scoffed. "There's no way that we will be mated."

"Yeah – Hey!" Kakarot yelled, offended by the third-class comment.

"Sorry, but you have no choice. It's a tradition for many generations. Even some of your ancestors married to third-class soldiers," Nappa started stretching his body in order to get ready for the sparring match.

Vegeta scoffed again. "When I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go."

"That will be impossible," Nappa raised an eyebrow. "You're the prince. Basically, everyone wants you. As your father's and your guard, I won't allow any harm to come to you."

Vegeta scowled at thought of being protected by… a simple guard. He was not weak! "Well, in that case, you're fired."

Nappa laughed out loud, "Nice try, but only the king can do that."

"But, he's the future king," Kakarot pointed out the obviousness. Boy, sometimes he could surprise people with his intelligence level.

"Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you," Vegeta nodded his head.

"No, not yet," Nappa took a few deep breaths, as he was trying to remind himself that they were only children, "And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're turning out to be a pretty pathetic king, indeed."

"Not the way I see it," Vegeta smirked widely. "I _will_ be the most powerful king you'll ever see! So enemies beware!"

Nappa scoffed, not holding himself back anymore, "You're such a little brat, aren't you? With at this power level, you won't be the most powerful king if you don't train enough."

"Fine, then. I will prove my power to you," Vegeta cracked his knuckles. "I'll kick your ass. Fight me. Now."

"As you wish, my young prince," Nappa bowed his head a little, accepting the challenge just like a real Saiyan before he realized that he would be fighting a royal warrior. "Ok, I'm ready – hey, wait a minute!"

Too late. Nappa crashed into the ground after receiving a powerful punch in the face from the Saiyan Prince.

"I'll be the king, unlike the rest of the former kings! I'll make sure that my people will always remember me!" Vegeta smirked widely. He started powering up to the maximum.

"Hey! The Saiyan Prince is fighting!" one of the third-class soldiers exclaimed, as more and more Saiyans from all three classes were gathering together to watch the battle between the Saiyan Prince and the Elite Saiyan.

"No, no! I'm not going to fight you!" Nappa got up easily, as he wiped his bleeding mouth.

Kakarot giggled, as he sneaked behind Nappa. He created two ki rings and placed them around Nappa's ankles.

"You're not fighting? How boring! Scaredy-cat!" Vegeta crossed his arms before he turned to the watchers. "Am I right?"

"Prince Vegeta! Prince Vegeta!" The Saiyans started chanting.

"No, I'm not scared!" Nappa yelled. "Get your ass back down! When we get home, I'll make sure that your father punishes you –"

"So, you _are_ scared!" Kakarot burst out into loud laughter.

"No, I am –"

"What are you waiting for, then?" Vegeta asked, still hovering in the air. He was more than just impatient for the fight. After all, he had never fought an elite soldier before.

"Young master, I really think we need to –"

"La-la-la, scaredy-cat!" Kakarot started singing.

"Kakarot, now see here—"

"'See here!'" Vegeta was mocking his guard.

"Vegeta!" Nappa was very, very, pissed off this time. "Come right back here! You're in so big trouble! I'm not joking!" Just as he was about to take off, the ki rings prevented him. Instead, he fell right into the muddy pond.

Kakarot had never laughed so hard in his entire life.

"Hey, everyone!" Vegeta yelled. "If I become the king, then you all will be free to run around all day you want… as well as I will be free to do it my way as your future ruler!"

The Saiyans cheered loudly.

"Why that brat!" Nappa growled like a true lion. He powered up and then flew toward the Saiyan Prince. "Vegeta! We will have a serious talk when we get back home!"

"Whoa!" one of the Saiyans appeared right in front of Vegeta suddenly. "You're going to attack him for real, are you? He's the Prince, for Kai's sake!"

"Get out of my way!" Nappa yelled. "The Prince doesn't know what he is doing!"

"Pffft! He doesn't need an advice from… a thickheaded Saiyan like you!" this time, it was a female Saiyan.

Nappa knew not to anger the Saiyans. Or else, he would get killed by Saiyans that were weaker than him if he were outnumbered. "Whatever! If Prince Vegeta keeps up with such attitude like this, then I'll get out of here when he becomes the king!"

Vegeta snickered at Nappa's frustration. If his guard was this distracted… then he and Kakarot could sneak out without him noticing them! "Hey, everybody! Look left! See that boy?"

The Saiyans, including Nappa, turned to Kakarot, who blinked in confusion. Kakarot glanced at Vegeta and realized that the Prince was powering up for an energy ball.

"Uh, look right?" Kakarot pointed at nowhere. Saiyans' eyes followed his pointing. Just red sky. Kakarot grinned widely. _Sweet!_

All of sudden, one of the Saiyans got exploded in the head by the energy ball. Not literally.

"What the fuck?" he yelled angrily and turned to Nappa. "You! You're going to pay for this!"

"W-wait! It wasn't me!" Nappa cried, as the Saiyans started charging for him. They did not like him anyway because he was ordering the Prince around.

"Let's go!" Vegeta exclaimed, as he pulled Kakarot's hand. "Hurry! He's distracted now!"

"Whoo hoo!" Kakarot cheered. They were flying through the sky quickly and quietly.

~ROAR~

"Raditz! Have you seen the Prince lately?" King Vegeta found one of the elite Saiyans walking through the hallway.

"Uh, I believe he went to the old battlefield with Nappa. You know, the one where all Saiyan warriors used to fight the enemies to defend Planet Vegeta," Raditz said.

"WHAT?"

"At least, that's what I heard from other guards," Raditz shrugged his shoulders. "What do we do, sir?"

"Nothing. I'm going," King Vegeta turned away from Raditz. He knew something was up… it must be Frieza who led them to the old battlefield. He wanted to go by himself so that he could stop Frieza from harming his son and Nappa. He did not want any Saiyan to become panicked. After all, Frieza was the universe's most powerful fighter. King Vegeta wasn't sure if he could defeat Frieza or not if he tried to fight him.

But when it came to his son, he had no choice. As the King of all Saiyans, he would have to defend his family, friends, Planet Vegeta, and even his people.

Raditz watched him silently as King Vegeta exited the castle. He chuckled darkly.

**~To be continued~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry that I wasn't able to update last week! I was in the different state for visiting my family, and I work 40 hours a week. Now that I'm off, I was able to finish this chapter today! :D Enjoy! Please review, and it will motivate me to write more! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun. *for the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**WARNINGS: **Strong language, violence, gore, and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot

**Cast:  
><strong>Mufasa – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force  
><span>Timon and Pumbaa<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"That was totally awesome! Even Saiyans adore you!" Kakarot exclaimed with so much excitement.

"That's right. After all, I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! I really can't wait to be the king!" Vegeta said arrogantly, as he jumped down from the fence. Kakarot followed after him.

"Whoa," Kakarot widened his big eyes.

So many skeletons were everywhere in their sights. There were even large apes' skeletons.

"Is this battlefield you were talking about?" Kakarot asked.

"Y…yes, this is it," Vegeta glanced all the way from right to left. The whole ground was covered by the new and old skeletons.

Kakarot shivered due to the sight of the death. "Can we go back? I'm scared right now."

"What, already? We just got here!" Vegeta hopped from one skeleton to another. "We haven't even started to explore yet! Where is your Saiyan pride?"

Kakarot pouted angrily at the pride part. "You're a jerk!"

"And, they said that you are going to be my mate one day? What a joke!"

Kakarot growled angrily. Just like a true Saiyan. He charged at Vegeta and threw a fist, which was easily blocked by Vegeta's palm.

Growling in frustration, Kakarot quickly powered up with bursting blue energy around him. Vegeta quickly jumped away from his friend's burning energy.

Boy, his father wasn't kidding about underestimating the power of Saiyans. Kakarot must have been growing stronger everyday. It was possible that he could be in the level of elite.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Kakarot and Vegeta froze at the stranger's voice. They looked around trying to find where it came from until they spotted something – no, someone purple sitting on the top of the large ape's skull. This alien even had two horns on his head!

"From the looks of your clothes, you must be from the royal families, eh?" The purple alien chuckled evilly.

"You don't know who I am?" Vegeta asked, almost feeling insulted that this guy did not know who he was.

"Who cares? My name is Ginyu, the captain of the Ginyu Force. Sounds familiar, eh?"

"If we keep them as hostages, will we get tons of food?" another alien – the short red alien with long white hair – grabbed Kakarot's tail and picked him up. Immediately, Kakarot's strength all drained.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled in concern.

"Ah, this kid's name is Kakarot? Oh wait, isn't he supposed to be the Prince's mate or something?" the red alien asked.

"I hope so, Jeice," Ginyu grinned widely. "If he is, then… we will be set for the rest of our lives!"

"Let him go! Or else you will get hurt!" Vegeta clenched his hands into fists. If he lost his friend right there… then, he would never be the same again.

"Two more Saiyans wandered here?" This time it was a man who looked like a Saiyan, except with bright orange hair and without a monkey tail. Recoome.

"Hehehe!" The short green alien with large eyes snickered after landing from the darkening red sky. Guldo. "Royal children! It should be easy!"

One more blue tall alien joined the party. Burter. "Ah, you know, this kid looks awfully familiar… is it… Vegeta?"

"Prince Vegeta?" Jeice laughed out loud. "This is perfect! King Vegeta won't do anything to us ever again! Oh god, his face will be SO priceless when he finds out that his own son is captured!"

All of sudden, a large fist came out of nowhere and hit Jeice in the head. So hard as fuck that it actually sent him crashing into the skeletons.

"Nappa!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Go! Take Kakarot and run!" Nappa yelled. "Return to the kingdom!"

"Y-yes," Vegeta had never been this scared in his entire life before. He had also never seen Nappa so angry and so powerful like this before. This was the power of the Elite Saiyan.

Vegeta quickly lifted the unconscious Kakarot and placed him on his own back. He took one more look at Nappa, who was surrounded by the Ginyu Force before running as fast as he could.

He didn't know if how long he had been running and hopping, but he was exhausted by then. He could not find the entrance to his kingdom.

"Wha…?" Kakarot mumbled sleepily. "Vegeta?"

"Can you walk?" Vegeta knew that they should be at the gate by then, but there were frigging skeletons everywhere, and it was already dark.

"Yes… what happened?" Kakarot asked after getting off Vegeta's back. "Where are we?"

"Ginyu Force… they tried to capture us, but Nappa stopped them. He told me to run, so I ran…"

"What the hell?" Kakarot yelled angrily, making Vegeta cringe at the language. He must have picked it up from his father. "Why didn't you help Nappa?"

"You know Nappa is strong! He has been protecting us since we were born! If I die, then who else will become the Saiyan King?"

"You? What if Nappa dies for real?"

That shut Vegeta up for a few seconds. "I… I'm sorry."

"Sorry for this?" Ginyu snickered, as he came out of the shadowy area. He dropped a severed arm. "That's your precious protector's arm."

"Wha…?" Kakarot had a strong urge to throw up.

"What happened to Nappa?" Vegeta asked angrily.

"Well, we played with him for a while. Then, we got bored, so we blew up him into pieces. It was quite fun for a while," Ginyu shrugged his shoulders.

"No…" Kakarot could not stand any longer. He collapsed to his knees, already giving up the fight that had not even started yet.

"You're lying," Vegeta said, still upset at the sight of his guard… no, friend's arm.

Recoome slammed his palm with his other fist. "Well, if you do not resist, then you won't be like Nappa."

Suddenly, Vegeta screamed so loud, as his blue ki energy burst surrounding him.

"Aw, that's your power level?" Ginyu chuckled lightly after checking Vegeta's power level on his scouter. "You're nothing compared to your father!"

"Um, Captain… the power level is still raising," Jeice said, a little panicked in his tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Is it the kid's?" Burter asked, staring at Jeice in disbelief.

"My scouter does not lie! Unless it's malfunctioning," Jeice said.

Before they knew it, a large white energy ball crashed into Recoome's back. "OW!" He cried in pain and collapsed to the ground. He grabbed his bottom. "My butt! My precious butt!"

"Oh shit! The King is here!" Guldo cried.

"We have to leave before he sees all of us!" Ginyu flew away into the night sky along with the rest of his team, including Recoome who was still complaining about the pain.

"Kakarot! Vegeta!" Bardock cried in worry, as he and King Vegeta landed their feet on the ground full of skeletons.

"Dad?" Kakarot blinked in confusion. His mind had been blank since he saw Nappa's severed arm… and here he was, getting a lot of hugs from Bardock. He wasn't usually this loving.

"Let's go," King Vegeta said, still obviously upset. "We have to get back to the kingdom."

"Father…" Vegeta said hesitantly.

"We will talk when we get home."

**~To be continued~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the reviews! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun. *for the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**WARNINGS: **Strong language, violence, gore, and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot

**Cast:  
><strong>Mufasa – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force  
><span>Timon and Pumbaa<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Vegeta had never been this upset in his entire life. Because of him, Kakarot, one of the submissive Saiyans who were supposed to be protected, was put in the danger. What's even worse was that Nappa died. He was an Elite.

King Vegeta never said a word since they left the old battlefield. His son did not know how mad he was because when he was angry, he usually yelled. But he was quiet this time.

"Father…" Vegeta said hesitantly. His eyes were full of tears, but he refused to cry in the front of his father, Bardock, and Kakarot.

"Bardock, we are here," King Vegeta ignored his son completely. "Keep an eye on Kakarot."

"Yes, sir. You heard him, Kakarot," Bardock said almost quietly. He dropped to his house with Kakarot.

The whole way back to the castle was awkwardly silent. The Saiyan Prince did not like it a little bit.

"Dad…" Vegeta started, but he did not know what else to say once again.

"My son," King Vegeta stopped flying when they reached to the castle. They were hovering above it. "Why did you disobey me? I told you not to go to that place. You could have been killed."

"I'm sorry," Vegeta mumbled. "I thought… I thought I could be like you. Brave and powerful. They said… They said that I could become a king if I become as strong as you are. That's why… I thought that I would show Kakarot that I could do anything I want."

"It's not about what you want," King Vegeta said, as he turned to his son. "Being Saiyan King is much more than just being powerful. It's really all about the kingdom. Whenever trouble comes, our people will always turn to us for our help. And, do you know what happens if we don't know how to help them?"

Vegeta shook his head no.

"Then, they will turn away from us bit by bit each time we don't help them. That's what happened today. You were powerless to defend Nappa and Kakarot. One of them died because of that."

Vegeta could not help, but look down in shame. "I…"

"But, you had choices to make today. You decided to try to take Kakarot to the safe place. Now, that's what the Saiyan King would do," King Vegeta interrupted him.

"But… Nappa told me to run so…" Vegeta mumbled.

"That's true, but you chose to listen to him," King Vegeta put his hand on his son's head. "See the stars?"

The Saiyan Prince looked up at billions of stars in the night sky. "Yeah."

"They represent our strength. They are powerful enough to be this bright. They can be millions of miles away. Just like Super Saiyans."

Vegeta widened his eyes at the mention of Super Saiyans. "The stars are like Super Saiyans?"

"Yes. The spirits of our ancestors… the former Saiyan Kings are with them," King Vegeta smiled a little. "When a Saiyan Prince is born, he becomes the Saiyan King when his father's time is up. Eventually, he has a son who will become the next Saiyan King. That's the cycle of our Vegeta generation. That's our pride. Once every a thousand of years, one of us becomes a Super Saiyan. Maybe you will. Or maybe your next child or grandchild."

The Saiyan Prince could not take his eyes off the stars. He never knew that they were this important until recently.

"Well, then, we need to go to bed soon. We will have a long day tomorrow," King Vegeta said.

"Yes, Father," Vegeta nodded his head. Before they dropped to the ground, he stopped him, "Hey?"

"What?" King Vegeta asked.

"The former kings will always be there to guide us, right?"

King Vegeta smirked at him. "Yes. They were just there for us. That's why I kicked the aliens' butts today."

Vegeta chuckled softly.

~ROAR~

"Raditz?" Bardock blinked in surprise when he and Kakarot got to their house. "What are you doing here?"

Raditz was in the kitchen eating a sandwich. "Visiting. What? Am I not allowed to?"

"You never visit…" Bardock frowned. "Kakarot, go to bed."

"But… it's been so long time since he visited –" Kakarot was interrupted.

"Go to bed. Now," Bardock said firmly. This time, Kakarot listened to him and went to his bedroom quickly.

"What's the matter? Why are you not happy to see me?" Raditz asked in amusement.

"I told you that you're not welcome," Bardock snapped. "You know what you did to us."

"Oh please! I was only following the Lord's order," Raditz shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you would understand."

"You know that Lord Frieza is holding us as hostages," Bardock said angrily. "You killed your own people. Saiyans. Our own race. You're lucky that King Vegeta gave you a second chance."

"So what? They were traitors. They hated Lord Frieza and King Vegeta," Raditz rolled his eyes. "You need to find better sources."

"You changed ever since you joined Lord Frieza's squad," Bardock narrowed his eyes in anger.

"So what? I like his ideas better than King Vegeta's."

"Get out."

"You never listen. Lord Frieza wants to conquer the weak planets and sell them to our allies. That's why I joined his squad in the first time. We will be rich! The poor people will never be taxed! We will never have to worry about –"

"I said get the fuck out!" Bardock yelled.

"Fine, geez," Raditz threw up his hands. "You will regret not following Lord Frieza anyway."

Bardock's glare was almost stabbing Raditz's back as his elder son left his house. He sighed in relief and held the table just in case if he collapsed out of exhaustion. So many things happened today.

"Dad?"

Bardock looked up at Kakarot who was standing at the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Why did he leave? Does he hate us?" Kakarot asked quietly.

"No… he doesn't," Bardock ran his hand through his own hair. He did not want to tell him anything. He was way too young for this. "Didn't I tell you to go to bed?"

"Sorry… I just wanted to see Raditz," Kakarot said sadly before he left for his bed.

_Shit!_ Bardock cursed mentally at himself. _I don't want Kakarot to become Lord Frieza's follower just like Raditz did. All I need to keep making him to interact with Prince Vegeta so that he won't have to be the filthy Lord's follower._

"Yeah, that's the plan…" Bardock mumbled to himself.

**~To be continued~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **I pre-ordered Lion King 2: Simba's Pride this week! Blu-ray! I can't wait! :D That means… I get to write the next story for that movie! Wooot! Anyway, I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter because this scene is one of my favorite parts… and, I couldn't help but to put the lyrics right in this chapter! Unlike the previous chapters, some of the dialogues in this chapter were almost same as the movie, but I just added and edited some. Hope you like this chapter! ;) After this chapter, it's going to get really interesting!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun. *for the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Genres: **Romance and Adventure

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot

**Cast:  
><strong>Mufasa – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force  
><span>Timon and Pumbaa<span> – Humans

**Responses to Reviews:**

Rainsoaked Archangel – Wooot! New reviewer! Haha, I often update on weekends… and, that's only time I don't have work on those days! :D You were just in time for the new chapter!

Crimson Lei-Kancher – First of all, I would like to thank you for reviewing since the beginning of the story. I really appreciate your reviews, and they are quite fun to read! :D Yes… Raditz… I had to give him a little bigger role somehow in this story… so, I did! ;)

Cara2012 – Again, thank you for reviewing right from the beginning! I'm quite pleased that you took your time to write after reading every chapter! Yes, Nappa is dead. =( But, he had to die sometime, eh?

Layla – Yay! Another new reviewer! At first, I thought Timon and Pumbaa would be Yamcha and Puar, but then as the story progressed, I also wanted other humans, such as Krillin, Bulma, Roshi, and more, to be in this story… so, I changed the cast a few chapters ago. But, worry not! I still have a plan for Yamcha and Puar in this story! =)

Again, please review! X3 It's one of the reasons why I write this DBZ fanfic!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Man, that lousy King Vegeta. I won't be able to sit for a week," Recoome put on his new pants, as he cringed at the pain in his butt.

Guldo laughed so hard. "Hahahaha! You have to admit, it was quite hilarious!"

"It's not funny, Guldo," Recoome snapped at him, but that did not stop the whole Ginyu Force, except the missing Captain, to laugh hysterically. "Hey, shut up!"

"Shit, man! You seriously look like you got raped when you walk like that!" Burter chuckled loudly.

"BURTER!" Recoome yelled, as he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Burter. He threw a powerful fist to his partner's face, sending him crashing through the wall.

"BASTARD!" Burter growled, charging at him, but the fight was interrupted.

"Will you knock it off?" Ginyu yelled, just in time he saw the fighting when he entered the locker room.

"Well, he started it!" Recoome pointed his finger at Guldo. "He was commenting on how it was funny when my poor butt got hurt!"

Ginyu frowned, quite annoyed at his own team's silliness. "Look at you guys. No wonder the Saiyans think we are a joke."

Jeice rolled his eyes. "I hate Saiyans."

Guldo nodded in the agreement. "They are so pushy."

"And hairy," Burter added.

"And stinky," Jeice said.

Burter grinned widely. "And, man, are they…"

"Ugly!" The blue and red aliens said at the same time, causing the whole team to laugh out loud.

"Oh, surely the Saiyans are not all that bad. I mean, I do need some of their loyalties."

The Ginyu Force froze at the voice but was relieved when they realized who it was.

"Oh, Lord Frieza. It's you," Ginyu said.

Jeice sighed in relief. "We were afraid it was somebody important."

"Yeah, you know, like King Vegeta," Guldo said almost nervously.

Frieza frowned at the sight of their weakness. "I see," He left the locker room. The Ginyu Force followed immediately.

"I heard that King Vegeta kicked you out of his kingdom," Frieza said, almost disappointed at his strongest warriors. "You are permanently banned from it. There goes our plan of taking over this planet."

"It is not our fault!" Jeice exclaimed. "It was the Saiyan children and –"

"Jeice!" Guldo almost hissed at him. "It was not just the Saiyan children! There was also a… a… what is he?"

"A guard?" Burter rubbed his chin in wonder.

"Nappa," Frieza raised an eyebrow at them, recalling that the only guard of the children was the bald monkey. He sighed, as he rubbed his forehead. Couldn't the Ginyu Force do anything right? "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Now, you, Lord Frieza… I mean, you're our lord. Of course we are on your side. We will do anything you want, as long as we overthrow the Saiyan King."

"Charmed," Frieza said, rolling his eyes.

Jeice smirked lightly at his lord's formalness. "Oh, I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper."

"Look at you," Frieza crossed his arms, giving them a hard glare. "You're worthless. You couldn't even dispose of the Saiyan children."

"Yeah," Guldo said nervously. "Well, you know, it wasn't exactly like they were alone, my Lord."

"Yeah. What were we supposed to do?" Burter shrugged his shoulders. "Kill King Vegeta?"

Frieza grinned widely and evilly at them. "Precisely."

The Ginyu Force blinked in confusion when they heard the music, which started out of nowhere. What the hell –

Frieza walked past the Ginyu Force, as he sang,

_I know that your powers of retention  
><em>_Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
><em>_But thick as you are, pay attention_

Ginyu Force quickly got in the perfect line when Frieza approached them once again.

_My words are a matter of pride  
><em>_It's clear from your vacant expressions_

Frieza waved his hand in the front of Burter's serious face. To the Lord, it was the stupidest thing he had ever seen. Then, he went behind them.

_The lights are not all on upstairs  
><em>_But we're talking kings and successions  
><em>_Even you can't be caught unawares_

Frieza shot an energy ball at them, sending them flying through air. It also left a small craver behind.

_So, prepare for the chance for a lifetime  
><em>_Be prepared for sensational news  
><em>_A shiny new era is tiptoeing nearer_

Jeice asked nervously, "_And where do we feature?"_

_ "Just listen to teacher," _Frieza pinched Jeice's face cheek before he slapped lightly on it.

_I know it sounds sordid  
><em>_But you'll be rewarded  
><em>_When at least I am given my dues  
><em>_And injustice deliciously squared  
><em>_Be prepared!_

"Yeah, yeah, be prepared," Recoome exclaimed before he realized that he did not know what they were preparing for.

"For what?" Guldo asked.

"For the death of the king," Frieza answered.

"Why, is he sick?"

Frieza whacked Guldo in the head, "No, fool, we're going to kill him. And the little prince too."

"Great idea! Who needs a king? _No king! No king!_" Jeice started singing again. Soon, the whole Ginyu Force joined him.

"Idiots!" Frieza shouted at them, "There will be a king!"

"But you said…" Guldo started.

"I will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never bow down before the Saiyans ever again."

"Yeah!" Ginyu Force yelled.

"All right! Long live the king!" Ginyu shouted.

All of sudden, the subordinates of Frieza showed up at the large field with Frieza and Ginyu Force and chanted, "Long live the king! Long live the king!"

They continued,

_It's great that we'll soon be connected.  
><em>_With a king who'll be all-time adored._

Frieza flew up and landed on the large boulder. He sat on it and crossed his legs. He sang,

_Of course, quid pro quo you're expected  
><em>_To take certain duties on board  
><em>_The future littered with prizes  
><em>_And though I'm main addressee  
><em>_The point that I must emphasize is_

He jumped off the boulder and landed hard on the floor right in the front of his own subordinates. The impact formed a large craver under him.

_You won't get a sniff without me!  
><em>_So prepare for the coup of century  
><em>_Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
><em>_Meticulous planning  
><em>_Tenacity spanning  
><em>_Decades of denial  
><em>_Is simply why I'll be king undisputed  
><em>_Respected, saluted  
><em>_And seen for the wonder I am  
><em>_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared  
><em>_Be prepared!_

His subordinates joined him as they were dancing together,

_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
><em>_Be prepared!_

They all laughed evilly and loudly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the late update! I was out of town last weekend, and I didn't have much time to write! I hope you forgive me! ;.; Only three or four more chapters until Vegeta and Kakarot are finally adults! =D If you've been reading this story so far, thank you so much for being patient with me!

Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun. *for the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Genres: **Romance and Adventure

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot

**Cast: **

Mufasa – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force  
><span>Timon and Pumbaa<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Where are we going again?" Prince Vegeta crossed his arms. He and his new bodyguard Raditz had been flying for a while.

"I can't tell you. It's your father's surprise," Raditz's eyes were still glued to the city, as if he was trying to find something or someone. "My Prince, do you want to be king someday?"

"Heck yes!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I can't wait! The sooner I become the king, the better!"

"Does that mean you want your father to die so you can take his place?"

"Wha – No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean, I want to be the king… just…" Vegeta was trying to explain, but was miserably failing. It wasn't like that. Yes, he loved his father, but sometimes he was sick of people protecting him just because he was the Saiyan Prince. Being the Saiyan King represented bravery, courage, wisdom, and strength. As the Saiyan King, he could do whatever he wanted.

"It's ok. I didn't mean to ask you such strange question," Raditz smiled at him. He got the exact reaction he wanted from his Prince… no, his _soon-to-be-former_ Prince.

Vegeta looked away from Raditz. He did not like this bodyguard at all. He just felt bad vibe coming from him for some reason. But… Raditz was Kakarot's older brother, right? It should be ok… right?

He missed Nappa so much. He knew that it was his fault that his older friend died. His father and Bardock insisted that he was not to get blamed, but he knew it was his fault anyway.

"Ok, we are here," Raditz dropped to the ground. He waited until his Prince landed. "I'll be right back. I have a quick errand that I need to do. Please don't leave this spot or else you will spoil your father's surprise."

"What is the surprise? You can tell me. I promise I will act surprised," Vegeta almost pouted. He did not like surprises anyway.

"Sorry, King's orders," Raditz shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be back as soon as possible, ok?"

"Ok," Vegeta rolled his eyes. He didn't like him anyway, and he just wanted to be alone for now.

It was not even ten minutes until Prince Vegeta spotted a Saiyan who kept looking back for some reason. "Hn?"

Thanks to his curiosity, he decided to follow him until he got to the bar. He raised an eyebrow at the name of the bar, which was Lord Frieza's Bar. Thanks to being the Prince, one of his requirements was to know every bar in this city… except this one.

"…fucking bastard! That King guy!"

Prince Vegeta froze at the entrance of the bar. He was thankful that he did not enter completely. Instead, he was just listening to some people in the bar. He did not know if at least one of them was an alien from another planet.

"Yeah, we will attack every Saiyan who is loyal to the Saiyan King. After all, he is the reason for making us suffer for a long time!"

"Once we get the signal… we start attacking!" another voice laughed out loud.

_Signal?_ Vegeta did not have any good feeling about this bar. He started backing up. As soon as he turned around, he bumped into a rather large alien.

"You again?"

Vegeta held his breath as soon as he recognized this alien.

~ROAR~

"King Vegeta! I lost the Prince! I didn't mean to!" Raditz cried after barging into the throne room. "He wanted to check out this shop, and one second I turned away and then next second he was gone –"

"Where is the last time you saw him?" King Vegeta got up the throne and was already on the way out. If anything happened to his son, then he would never forgive himself. He would be too humiliated to face his wife in the heaven if his son was in trouble.

"Please follow me, my King!"

~ROAR~

"Ginyu? You are not supposed to be here…!" Prince Vegeta said with panic in his voice.

"Well, well, it looks like this is your graveyard," Ginyu smirked at him. "Your father's rule ends today!"

"Graveyard?" Vegeta stared at him in disbelief.

"Yes," Ginyu pressed the button on his scouter. "This is Ginyu. Begin the operation. We are taking over this planet!"

"No…"

"You will believe me when you are in the heaven," Ginyu chuckled evilly, as he held up his palm in the air. Then, he was powering up for an energy ball above his hand.

Vegeta whipped his head toward the red sky as soon as he heard the loud battle cry. He widened his eyes in fear as thousands of aliens were coming into his sight.

Before he knew the battle was actually happening in the front of him, Saiyans came out of their houses and flew toward the aliens. They were either protecting their home or were loyal to King Vegeta and his kingdom.

Sounds of lots of battle yells, ki balls or beams, and punches and kicks reached to Vegeta's ears within a mere second. It was happening so fast.

"Say goodbye!" Ginyu laughed again before he released the purple energy ball at the defenseless Saiyan Prince.

"VEGETA!"

Vegeta was not sure how it exactly happened, but his father jumped in front of him in order to take hit. And, it wasn't just a hit. Ginyu's attack went through his left lung.

"Father!" Prince Vegeta cried.

"Vegeta! I'll fight this guy! Run and escape this planet! This isn't something we can win against guys like them!" King Vegeta was holding his bleeding chest. "Go!"

Prince Vegeta hesitated at first, but he knew that his father was strong enough. If they both died, then who would become the king of this planet? "Yes, Father."

"I knew you would be here," Ginyu smirked. "You're trapped now that you don't have any guard to protect you!"

"It's you… no, it's Frieza! That fucking fag!" King Vegeta growled angrily. "What do you want from us?"

"Your title and pride," Ginyu chuckled softly. "Once you're dead, I'll make sure the little prince is next!"

"Even though I can't win against you or anybody else, I believe my son will defeat all of you!" King Vegeta said.

"Is that so?"

They looked up to find Lord Frieza hovering in the air. "My Lord," Ginyu knelt down.

"Frieza! You bastard! How dare you –" King Vegeta was interrupted when Frieza's red laser attack thrust though his left leg.

"Shut up. You're speaking to the new King," Lord Frieza lowered himself until he landed gently on the floor.

"It was you! I knew this would happen!" King Vegeta growled angrily. He refused to fall just because of his injured leg. "You'll be sorry!"

"Sorry? How so? Only Super Saiyan will defeat me. Are you saying that there is a Super Saiyan here?" Frieza snickered lightly.

"Someday… my son will achieve the Super Saiyan! He will kick your ass for what you had done to Planet Vegeta! The legend will come true and it will definitely bite you –"

A few more of Frieza's red lasers finished King Vegeta off for good… at least for the new King.

"Ginyu," Frieza giggled a little. "Take me to Bardock's house."

"Yes, sir!"

~ROAR~

"What are you doing here?" Bardock asked, trying to act tough in the front of the only one Lord. He recently got back home to get his son to the Vegeta Palace, so they could leave the planet with the King and Prince right away, but he got discovered.

"I'm looking for your second son," Frieza caressed his lips with his own finger for some reason. He chuckled in amusement. "If you want to live, hand over your son. The King and Prince are now dead."

Bardock widened his eyes in shock. "Wha… what are you talking about? They can't be dead!"

"It turns out that some of his guards, who the King thought he could trust with his and his son's lives, want them dead. The era of Vegeta ends today," Frieza was powering up for a small red energy, which was hovering above his forefinger.

Such words were all what could make Bardock snap. His angry ki energy was bursting around his body briefly before he charged at the Lord. "BASTARD!"

"Daddy? What –" Kakarot stopped just in the middle of his way down stairs. He just witnessed Frieza's supernova attack dissolving his own father into nothing. He did not have any chance to run when two subordinates grabbed his monkey tail, which once again drained away his strength.

"Bring him to my new palace. He will be useful for my new hunting squad," Lord Frieza smirked widely. He could not help but to burst into loud laughter.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Saiyan King**

**Lion King Version**

**By: Terca**

**Author's Note: **Happy Leap Year! =D I finally finished this chapter today. It took me a while, but at least it was a little longer than I expected.

According to one of the recent reviews, they were concerned/worried about the possible rape. No, I'm not going to write one. Lion King is one of my precious childhood memories, and I'm not going to ruin it. xD

Enjoy reading! Please review! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun. *for the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Genres: **Romance and Adventure

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot

**Cast:  
><strong>Mufasa – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force  
><span>Timon and Pumbaa<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Vegeta flew as fast as he could. If he could find Bardock and Kakarot, then they would know what to do by then. Still, it did not feel right leaving his father alone to fight Ginyu… but, they always managed to get through anything. His father scared the rest of Ginyu Force away when he found him and Kakarot outside the kingdom.

Soon, he was slowing down when he knew he was almost there. But… when he got to Bardock and Kakarot's house, the reality was starting to have an impact on him.

He landed in the front of the heavily damaged house. He started searching for their life forces, but he could not find any. He was starting at it in disbelief. His heart almost sank. They couldn't be dead, right? No, they must have fled to the Vegeta Palace!

He quickly took off into the sky, on the way for his home. Deep down, he was hoping that they were alive.

The closer he was to the Vegeta Palace, the more battles between Saiyans and aliens emerged. At this point, he could not fly anymore or else he would get killed in the middle of their battles.

Eventually after landing on a narrow alley without battles, he managed to sneak into the huge backyard of his castle. At the same time, he was trying to search for Bardock and Kakarot even with his own scouter. When he was not able to find them anywhere in his home, he was not sure what to do. If he made a step outside, then he would be killed instantly.

But, what the hell was doing on? Was this all Ginyu Force's doing? Where did all of those aliens come from? They even seemed to outnumber Saiyans for some reason. Could it be because half of the population wasn't warriors?

What should he do…? Then, he remembered that his father told him about the guide of the former Saiyan Kings. His excitement did not last long when he realized that he did not know any way to speak to the former Saiyan Kings. He never asked his father about it once because he just assumed that everything would be fine and that they would be together forever.

"…hell yes!"

Vegeta turned to the double door fast as soon as he heard an unfamiliar voice. He was debating with himself whether he should leave his own home or not until he heard the second voice, which was very familiar.

"Zarbon, the enemies are either dead or gone. You may go. We've taken over the Vegeta Palace."

_Raditz?_ Vegeta was staring at the doors in disbelief when he recognized the traitor's voice. How? How could he betray them like that? Wasn't he supposed to be Kakarot's older brother? And, he had been the bodyguard for the Vegeta Palace for as long as Prince Vegeta remembered.

If that was the case, then how many more Saiyans betrayed the Vegeta Kingdom?

Vegeta did not want to find out anytime soon, as he quickly exited his own home through a nearby window. The only place he could go was where his father was. They needed to get off this planet with Bardock and Kakarot as soon as possible.

As he was flying through the sky, he could see that the whole city was a hell. There were fights everywhere, and the reek of many fresh corpses reached to his sensitive nose.

Finally, he reached to the destination as he landed gently. He looked around in order to make sure that there were no battles close by. There, he found his father sooner than he expected. In the exact same area he left a few hours ago.

"…Father?" Vegeta called hesitantly. As he got closer to him, the more he realized that his father was not waking up anytime soon. "No, Father… No, no… Why is this happening to us…?"

"Oh, Vegeta…"

Vegeta froze at a familiar voice. He turned his head toward the alien he met rarely. "Lord?"

"Vegeta, Vegeta…" Frieza shook his head, as if he had seen something shameful. "If your people find out about this, they will blame you for sure."

"Wha… no! It's an accident!"

"Is it? It's because of you, Nappa also died. You ran away and left him alone to fight for himself," Frieza sighed lightly. "Oh, what would the sweet Queen in the heaven think?"

Vegeta glanced back at his father's corpse. "No, I don't want to hear any of this…"

"Oh yes, you have to. Thanks to you, we don't have a king anymore… unless you are powerful enough to be the one. To me, you're just a coward monkey who always runs. How can you be the Saiyan King at times like this?"

"I…"

"It's all your fault," Frieza made sure he stressed on the last word. "People are always dying around you. Even Bardock and Kakarot are dead."

Vegeta widened his eyes in shock. That must be the reason why he could not find their life forces. "No… It's not true…" He shook his head. He could not bear the thought of his own friends dying…

"Yes. It's true. Saiyans are blaming you for their deaths. I suggest you to leave the kingdom… this planet. As soon as possible. Run for your life before they catch up with you," Frieza's tail crashed a nearby huge rock into pieces.

Vegeta flinched at the loud crash and then flew away fast. He had to run away from this… no, from everything.

"My Lord," Ginyu said, as he and his partners emerged from the nearby shadows.

"Kill him," Frieza said coldly. He received the loud battle cries from his strongest warriors. With a dark smirk on his face, he watched them as they flew into the sky in the same direction as where Vegeta took off.

Vegeta sneaked a peek behind himself a few times until he spotted five people chasing after him. He did not even care whether they were Saiyans or not, so he raised his ki in order to increase his flying speed.

At this point, he was not even sure if he should allow them to follow him to the destination. He took one more look at his chasers, and then he suddenly boosted his speed.

It did not take him long before he arrived at the flight area. He stopped in the air and was surprised to see that there weren't any space pod left. This area was supposed to be guarded heavily, but he guessed that there were some Saiyan traitors, after all. During the beginning of the war, some of people must have fled by using the space pods.

"Prince Vegeta~ I found you~!" Jeice's so-called sweet voice reached Vegeta's sensitive ears.

_Shit! It's them again! _Vegeta dropped himself fast to the floor, still flying at least ten feet above. All he needed to find at least one space pod. If he were to stay any longer, he would be dead for sure.

Passing the watchtower, he spotted an old white pod sitting next to the discarded junk parts of old or destroyed space pods. _It's better than nothing!_

He was more than surprised when he opened the space pod. He quickly got inside, knowing that the Ginyu Force was still coming. He just mashed the weird buttons until he heard a computer voice, "Destination to Planet Earth. Thirty seconds until take-off."

"He's escaping!" Recoome yelled, as he and the rest of the team landed roughly. Unfortunately for them, the shockwave coming from the space pod taking off sent them away through the air.

"Fuck! That kid is fast! That was the last space pod!" Burter said. "We were supposed to kill him! Lord Frieza will have our heads for sure!"

"No matter where he goes, he will never survive anyway. He has no idea how to take care of himself," Ginyu smirked. "He is never coming back though. Not when he knows that Saiyans 'hate' him."

"Hey, you're right, Captain!" Guldo nodded his head.

"Captain is a genius!" Jeice cheered.

~ROAR~

The battle between Saiyans and Lord Frieza's subordinates did not end for a few more months. Because of the lack of their King, the Saiyans finally surrendered. As in the result, Frieza became their King.

Ever since Kakarot was captured, he had been locked up in a bedroom in the castle that was used to be Vegeta's. He had been fed four or five times a day by one of Frieza's subordinates.

"Kakarot? You there?"

Kakarot's face lit up as soon as he heard his older brother's voice. "Raditz! Can you get me out of here?"

"No, I can't," Raditz unlocked the door and entered the room. "I just came here for a chat, my dear brother."

"Oh," Kakarot said softly, almost disappointed. He had always thought that his older brother was cool… but he knew that he had changed after joining Lord Frieza's hunting squad. He just did not want to believe it.

"The war is over," Raditz patted his younger brother's head. "Lord Frieza won. Sooner or later, everything will return to normal."

"What about Prince Vegeta? Did you find him?" Kakarot asked anxiously. He had not seen his best friend or heard anything about him for a long time.

"He is gone. It's possible he is dead," Raditz shrugged his shoulders. "It's been months since he had gone missing. Didn't Father say something about you being Prince Vegeta's mate?"

"…It was Nappa who told us," Kakarot scratched his arm nervously. He could not look at his brother's eyes anymore. They were so cold and unwelcoming.

"That's too bad. It's no wonder you and Father had been living in prosperity ever since you were born. But you don't need to worry about it anymore. Come with me."

"I thought you said that I couldn't get out –"

"No, you're not getting out of the castle. Lord… I mean, _King _Frieza wants to see you," Raditz smirked at himself. Now, he could get used to calling him King Frieza.

Kakarot did not realize that the hallways were really long until just now. He had always been running through them. He did not remember the last time when he slowed down or walked through one of them.

"Kakarot, I will wait for you outside," Raditz opened the door for his younger brother.

"Okay," Kakarot almost mumbled. Suddenly, he was feeling nervous. He had never met Frieza before, and he heard many things about him from Bardock. And, those comments about Frieza weren't very pleasant.

"Kakarot, isn't it?"

Kakarot looked up at the pale alien who was sitting at the throne… which was supposed to be Vegeta's. "You're sitting on the King's seat. You can't do that…"

"Now, you're ordering me around?"

The Saiyan child shook his head when he remembered that the King and Prince were not here anymore. "No, Lord Frieza."

"Just call me King Frieza from now," the creepy smirking alien got up from the throne. "Follow me. I have a few important announcements to make for the whole kingdom."

Kakarot obeyed him until he stopped following when he heard loud chants: "All hail King Frieza! All hail King Frieza!"

Frieza opened the doors to the balcony. "Kakarot, come here."

Kakarot had never been on the balcony before. King Vegeta and Bardock did not want any Saiyan to know what Prince Vegeta's future mate looked like, so they always hid him in the dark. Instead of living in the fear with the threats and envy of millions of Saiyans, he got to live like a normal Saiyan child.

Now? He had never been so terrified before. Not even his own brother was helping him out. He was all alone. King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta, and Bardock were dead. They were never coming back. Just when he thought things wouldn't get any worse—

"I have a few announcements for you all. Firstly, I would like to introduce my new mate. His name is Kakarot."

Kakarot held his breath in fear. He had never had so many surprised and amused eyes staring at him. Frieza's mate? What? Why? How?

"He was born as the strongest Saiyan baby next to our dear former Prince Vegeta. That's the sole reason why I chose him. The mating ceremony will begin by the time he becomes 18 years old."

Kakarot almost sighed in relief. He still had eight years left before he became bonded to Frieza forever.

"So, I suggest you not to touch him at all. If you do, then I will definitely find you out, and you will be sentenced to immediate death," Frieza smirked widely. He turned to the Saiyan child. "Kakarot, you may go. Thank you."

Kakarot had never been this fast before. He just bolted back into the castle just to get away from all of those eyes. He knew how Prince Vegeta felt when he was in the spotlight, but he had no idea how his best friend could be tolerant to this much attention.

How could he live with this evil alien?

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Saiyan King**

**Lion King Version**

**By: Terca**

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for wonderful reviews! I really love reading them! I will do the responses in the next chapter!

Oh yeah, there was a slight change in the cast in order to make this writing a little easier for me. :)

By the way, I got Lion King 2 blu-ray today! I'm sooo excited to watch it tonight! :D

Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun. *for the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Genres: **Romance and Adventure

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot

**Cast:  
><strong>Mufasa – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai / Kami / Korin  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force  
><span>Timon and Pumbaa<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Hakuna matata!  
>What a wonderful phrase.<br>Hakuna matata!  
><em>Ain't no passing craze<br>__It means no worries for the rest of your days  
><em>_It's our problem-free philosophy  
><em>_Hakuna matata!_

Hakuna matata?  
>Yeah. It's our motto!<br>What's a motto?  
>Nothing. What's a–motto with you?<br>Those two words will solve all your problems.  
>That's right. Take Pumbaa here.<p>

_Why, when he was a young warthog  
><em>_When I was a young warthog  
><em>Very nice.  
>Thanks!<p>

_He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
><em>_He could clear the savannah after every meal_

_I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned  
><em>_And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
><em>_And oh, the shame (He was ashamed)  
><em>_Thought of changing my name (Oh, what's in a name?)  
><em>_And I got downhearted (How did you feel?)  
><em>_Everytime that I…_

Hey, not in front of the kids!  
>Oh, sorry.<p>

_Hakuna matata! What a wonderful phrase  
><em>_Hakuna matata! Ain't no passing craze  
><em>_It means no worries for the rest of your days  
><em>_It's our problem-free philosophy  
><em>_Hakuna matata!_

_Hakuna matata! Hakuna matata!  
><em>_Hakuna matata! Hakuna matata!  
><em>_Hakuna matata! Hakuna—  
><em>_It means no worries for the rest of your days  
><em>_It's our problem-free philosophy_

_Hakuna matata! Hakuna matata!  
><em>_Hakuna matata! Hakuna matata!  
><em>_Hakuna matata! Hakuna matata!  
><em>_Hakuna matata! Hakuna matata!  
><em>_Yeah!_

"Oh no!" King Kai cried after he checked on Planet Vegeta. For the last hundred years, he was so worried that Lord Frieza might have held the Saiyans as his hostage. It seemed that the universe's nightmare succeeded into taking over the Vegeta Kingdom.

"What is it?" a flying cricket asked while hovering around King Kai.

"Gregory! Frieza took over Planet Vegeta, and… sooner or later, he will rule the universe!" King Kai said in panicked tone. "It's over…! The Saiyan King… and even the Prince are dead! What do we do? I have to warn all the gods of the planets about his terrors!"

"If you knew this would happen, then why didn't you warn them sooner?" Gregory crossed his arms.

"Who Frieza fears the most is the King of Saiyans, which is supposed to be the most powerful in the universe. He is worried that the Saiyan King may become a Super Saiyan someday… and… he succeeded eliminating them! The King is the only one who can make sure that Frieza does not go over the line."

"Oo-ee-oo?" Bubbles jumped onto Gregory, who could not hold his weight at all.

~ROAR~

"Ow, ow!" Vegeta groaned. He was in so much pain that his entire body could barely move. After a few minutes, he finally pressed a button that opened the space pod.

He was struggling to get out of the space pod for a while. He was trying to remember how he ended up here. The last time he remembered was that it was a very bumpy ride when the space pod entered this tiny blue planet's atmosphere… and he did not remember afterward.

Loud growls came from his stomach. He collapsed to his knees, grabbing his hungry stomach. It was a really long trip, and he was not even sure about today's date. It must be a few months or something.

"Food," He mumbled to himself, as he got up shakily. He removed his red cape only because suddenly, it felt so heavy.

He was not sure how long he had been walking, but he started hearing faint noises. He just followed them until they became clearer and clearer. Some of the noises were very foreign to him. Like honks.

He found something that looked to be a city. It had a lot of very tall buildings. As long as it was a city, he assumed that there would be food. As he got closer, the better he could see.

What he did not expect to witness was that there were thousands of floating vehicles running really fast on the roads. And, there were people inside the vehicles! Why did they need vehicles? They could just fly… couldn't they? Vegeta wondered if they were just being lazy or being smart enough to save their own energy.

Slowly, he began to realize that the citizens of this odd blue planet had no tails at all! He remembered the name of this planet from the space pod's computer voice. Earth, isn't it?

"So, you're alone? Where is your mama?"

Vegeta turned to three male adults smirking. He growled lightly in the threatening way. "Leave me alone or you will get hurt."

"Oh, chill out! You look hungry, boy. You can come with us if you want food."

Normally, he would have accepted it right away, but then he was on a strange planet. He had no idea what those people would do to him. He was not going to risk it anyway. "Thanks, but no thanks anyway."

Just as he turned away, he suddenly felt sharp pain shooting throughout his entire body. He collapsed to his knees, moaning in pain.

"What is this? Some kind of tail toy you are wearing?" one of the adults laughed. He was holding Vegeta's precious tail. It was really, really tight.

"Let go of my tail!"

"Oh, we are just curious, and we just want –"

Just before Vegeta lost his consciousness, he heard unfamiliar loud karate yells.

~ROAR~

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes only to find a white ceiling. He blinked a few times before he was fully awake.

"You're awake!"

Vegeta cringed at the high-pitch voice. "What the? You're way too loud!"

"Oh, sorry!" A young blue-haired woman giggled and sat on her chair. "Luckily, my friends found you a few miles away from Capsule Corp! You were out for a few hours. You were very hungry that we thought you actually had an animal in your stomach! All you need is nutrients in your body."

"He's awake?" Krillin, a short bald man, exclaimed, as he entered the clinic room. "I was right not to take him to the hospital. Bulma, you're really good at taking care of people!"

"Krillin, this IS the last time," Bulma rolled her blue eyes. "I only accepted your help because he's a kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Is that so?" Yamcha, a tall man with wild black hair, laughed heartily after entering the room. "I'm Yamcha! What's your name?"

"I'm Pri…" Vegeta stopped. He knew that he did not deserve to be even called the Saiyan Prince. "I'm Vegeta. Just call me Vegeta…"

"Vegeta, eh? Interesting name! Where are you from?" Yamcha asked cheerfully.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.

"C'mon! You can tell us!" Krillin smiled brightly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Vegeta mumbled.

"Well, then. That's fine with us," Yamcha shrugged and turned to Krillin. "Remember _Hakuna Matata_?"

"Hakuna Matata?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Oh no, not that motto again!" Bulma rolled her eyes again. "You can't be serious. You've been watching _Lion King_ too much!"

"But, that motto is such catchy!" Yamcha crossed his arms, almost pouting at her.

Bulma sighed at their silliness. "Why do I even bother dating you, Yamcha?"

"But, Bulma! _Hakuna matata_ means no worries for the rest of your days! We don't need to worry about our pasts and just move onto the bright future!" Krillin tried to explain. "Vegeta, if anything bothers you for some reason, then just forget it. You don't need to carry such heavy burden! You're a child, after all!"

Vegeta scowled deeply at him. "Whatever. I'm not a child! I'm leaving! …Stupid motto!"

"No, you're not leaving," Bulma said. "You're not recovered yet. Now that you're awake, you need to tell me your parents' phone number. Then, they can come and pick you up."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "I don't have parents anymore. No relatives either. Can I go now?"

"Oh no! That's why you are not happy!" Bulma gasped lightly. "Boys were right! You just need _hakuna matata_! I'm sure my parents will not mind if you live here! You don't need any responsibility!"

"Told you!" Yamcha grinned widely.

For the first time in his life, Vegeta felt an annoyance crawling up on his back. Sure, Kakarot annoyed the heck out of him in once a while, but not as much as this. His face saddened when he remembered that Kakarot was dead, but it was not going to hold him back anyway. The former Saiyan Prince started taking off IV needles. "I'm out of here."

"You're leaving? You know, you gotta put the past behind you!" Krillin sighed lightly. "Oh well. Just be careful out there, will you?"

"No!" Yamcha yelled. "He's just a kid! Don't you remember he almost got kidnapped? Vegeta, come right back here!"

"No way," Vegeta snapped, still making his way to the door.

"Vegeta, wait!" Bulma cried, but the Saiyan child would not listen to her anyway.

"I did something bad," Yamcha said, successfully stopping Vegeta. "I used to be a thief because I was abandoned by my own family. Then one day, I found a wonderful cat. I named her Puar… you must meet her soon! Anyway, we barely survived by just stealing food and clothes. But then, one night, I decided to rob this place… Bulma's house. Then, I fell in love with this beautiful woman!"

"No, you didn't. You got beaten up by Bulma… with a baseball bat!" Krillin laughed out loud. "Hahaha!"

"Hey, Krillin! That's not funny!" Yamcha yelled angrily before calming down. "Ahem. So, yeah, since then, she welcomed me into her home. I've been doing great! I don't have to worry about going to jail."

Krillin said, "That's the point. You can never change the past, so you gotta let go of it."

"Poor child!" Bulma hugged Vegeta tightly. "No parents… No relatives! You can stay here as long as you want! _Hakuna matata,_ yeah?"

Vegeta had no idea why he did _that_, but all of sudden, he was purring. And, it was really, really loud.

Everybody stopped what they were talking about or doing, and was staring at Vegeta in surprise and curiosity.

"Did you just purr?" Krillin asked amusedly.

"No!" Vegeta growled angrily and was about to claw the stupid woman, but she let him go quickly. "No, I didn't!"

"Heheh! That's adorable! You must be from a different planet!" Yamcha snickered.

Since the stupid Earthlings wanted him to stay, then well, why the hell not? Vegeta turned to Bulma. "Food. I want food."

"Alright! I will have the chef to cook something for you! What do you want to eat?"

"Meat… lots of meat," Vegeta looked away from the 16-year-old female teenager. He still had a faint blush on his face cheek.

~ROAR~

"More."

"What, again?" Bulma groaned. "This is your fifth plate! You're really making the chef really tired!"

"He must have a big appetite! And an… odd tail too," Krillin laughed lightly. "Have you always eaten like that?"

"Yes," Vegeta answered right away, making the weird people to drop their jaws to the floor.

"Miss Briefs?" a blonde-haired maid asked nervously after coming into the dining room. "The chef fainted due to the overwork."

"Get another chef!" Bulma snapped at her. "Wait, get two chefs! We'll be feeding him like a dinosaur!"

"Vegeta, when you're done with eating, I want to introduce you to some of our friends!" Yamcha exclaimed. "You remind me of Piccolo… you're like a mini Piccolo! Without green skin and pointy ears though."

Krillin laughed so hard that he actually shed tears. "Ya-haha! Ya-Yamcha… oh god! Hahaha!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at them. "Who is Piccolo?"

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Sorry about another delay! A friend was visiting last weekend, and I did not have much time to finish this chapter until today! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun. *for the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Genres: **Romance and Adventure

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot

**Cast: **

Mufasa – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai / Kami / Korin  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force  
><span>Timon and Pumbaa<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:<strong>

Aideepov – Well, Vegeta and Kakarot will have to meet again sometime later, right? Like you, I can't wait for both of their reactions!

Alexandria Pendragon-Northwood – Yes… I hope Vegeta will save Kakarot too! =) Thanks for the review!

Cara2012 – Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter! I'm really happy to know that you and other readers are still reading this DBZ fanfic! :D

Crimson Lei-Kancher – Aw, it's pretty depressing, yes… but it's necessary for the story plot. :D I updated… are you happy now? ;)

darkstar7789 – I dislike Frieza either! ;) For Timon and Pumbaa, I decided to use all of humans instead of just two humans. I wanted to include Bulma, Tien, etc. :) Thank you for reviewing!

Gokuuke – I can't help but love your username! There are SO many GokuxVegeta fanfics, but so few VegetaxGoku fanfics. I do not mind Goku being seme, but I prefer him being uke. Kakarot is in this chapter this time! Thanks for the review!

Kiya – Again, thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad to know that you were concerned. No nasty things will happen here… except deaths in the recent chapters. For Timon and Pumbaa, I decided to use humans instead of just two humans. I wanted to include … like everybody. Piccolo, Bulma, Tien, etc.

Yes, I've always wanted to include Vegeta and Kakarot purring in this story, but then this is a Lion King version, right? So, I made Vegeta purr! ;) I'm completely fine with your criticism… I did not realize that I made the mistake. English is not my first language, so I always try to do my best. Because I love writing, I'm always willing to learn. If you have any criticism or feedback, please feel free to let me know! :)

Vegeta193 – You don't have to be worried! I'm not going to abandon this fanfic until I finish it. Then, I'll continue working on a Danny Phantom fanfic called "Desire." It's on hold because I'm writing this DBZ fanfic and two other stories (which are on ). =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**EIGHT YEARS LATER**

"Vegeta… VEEEEEGETAAAA!"

The former Saiyan Prince growled angrily at the high-pitched voice. His tail whipped forth and back in annoyance. He was napping inside one of the small caverns, which was one of his secret places. He was recently finished with training for the upcoming tournament. He was beyond exhausted that he could not even fly back to the Capsule Corporation at all, so he decided to take a short nap in the cave instead.

After getting up, he stretched out his sore muscular arms. He had grown so much for the past eight years. He was not a child anymore. A fully grown-up… He was an adult who would be fighting in the world tournament in one week.

"There you are! I've been searching all over this place for you for more than one hour!" Bulma exclaimed.

"How the fuck did you find me every time?"

"Oh, you're very predictable. Ever since you were a child, you had always been hiding from us except coming home for food and sleep. Come on! We have been waiting for you!"

"Uh, we?" Vegeta crossed his arms with a deep scowl on his face.

"Your friends, duh! It's your birthday today! You're finally 18 years old… have you forgotten your own birthday?" Bulma smiled brightly at him.

"Who says they are my friends?"

"If they are not your friends, then why would they be at your birthday party?"

"Because you forced them to."

"Nope! They came because they wanted to. Oh, Veggie! Don't be such a party pooper! Just come to the birthday party and say hi to your friends. Eat your cake and open your presents. Then you can leave. I worked too hard for this party!" Bulma placed her fists on her tiny hips. "We will have tons of food!"

"Tch. Fine," Vegeta sighed in annoyance. Only because of food.

~ROAR~

Raditz was pissed off. Way beyond pissed off. His young brother skipped out on this important training session, and it was supposed to be the final step to becoming a new planet hunter. The planet hunter goes to a planet, of course, and then wipes out the whole population. While the planet still has valuable resources, it can be sold to one of King Frieza's allies at a high price. That is exactly how the hunters make their money.

"KAKAROT!" Raditz yelled at nobody, but he did not expect him to appear at the exact same time.

"Sorry, sorry!" Kakarot barged into the large training area after hearing his angry brother. He grinned widely and nervously at him. "Sorry, I'm late! I was just taking a nap and…"

"You missed the session! Now we have to wait for one more week!" Raditz rubbed his throbbing forehead. "Stupid spoiled brat – oh, for kami's fucking sake! Keep your tail in control!"

"Oh, whoops!" Kakarot quickly wrapped his happy whipping tail around his narrow waist. He scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously. "One week? But I'm supposed to leave for a planet invasion in two days."

"Yes, exactly! Oh kami," Raditz groaned. "You can't go until you complete your training. You are supposed to become the hunter in order to be able to invade other planets."

Kakarot almost pouted. "But… but… it's not my fault. My alarm clock didn't go off!"

"Yeah right! For being late to almost every session? If you want to become the hunter as soon as possible, then you have to take it seriously! You're still acting like a child!"

"Actually, I'm still 17, so I'm technically a child."

Raditz felt a twitch on his face. He was sure it was due to the annoyance. "You're turning 18 in a few days. Behave like it!"

Honestly, Kakarot did not want to be 18 at all. At that legal age, he would have to mate someone. Unfortunately for him, according to one of the traditional Vegeta laws, all submissive Saiyans were required to be chosen by parents of dominant Saiyans or dominant Saiyans themselves. And, believe it or not, King Frieza chose him.

"I don't wanna!" Kakarot turned away from his big brother. "I'm going to see King Frieza. Maybe he will let me go to a different planet."

"Kaka… son of bitch!" Raditz yelled in frustration when his young brother used Instant Transmission. He had no idea where the hell Kakarot learned it from! It was probably from one of the former citizens from another planet that was already wiped out or destroyed. Although it was quite useful, it was seriously starting to annoy the shit out of Raditz.

He had been watching Kakarot growing up into one of the most beautiful Saiyans. It was also possible that a submissive Saiyan could be mated to a female Saiyan. He even had his own fangirl club, but fortunately, he was not really paying attention to any of them.

Raditz knew it was too late by the time when Kakarot became 16. His young brother was too much alike as their deceased father. Bardock must have brainwashed Kakarot with some kind of so-called "life" lessons.

There was one time when the 16-year-old Kakarot refused to wipe out one of the planets called Namek. He did not really see the point of destroying the population and argued about how peaceful the Namekians were. They could just ask them for their resources. Arguments between Kakarot's Saiyan friends and King Frieza's followers flared. Eventually, Kakarot finally sacrificed himself to be sent to the one of King Frieza's dungeons and stayed there for a full month in order to keep Namek safe. The minimum sentence was supposed to be five years, but King Frieza decided to bail him out after a full month. After all, he was his future mate.

After getting out of the dungeon, he found out that not only his friends were brutally killed by King Frieza's elite soldiers, but also the Namek was completely wiped out. He hid himself in his own bedroom for a few weeks. Not even a single Saiyan came near him after hearing about the execution of Kakarot's Saiyan friends.

Yet… Even today, Kakarot still held onto their father's belief.

Raditz shook his head. He would never understand his own brother.

~ROAR~

One. Of. The. Worst. Birthday. Parties. Ever. With a capital letter of every word.

Krillin, Yamcha, and Muten Roshi got so drunk that they were actually stripping in front of people. Poor Puar, she was so traumatized by this whole situation, especially Muten Roshi's naked body. Bulma found two empty vodka bottles in the kitchen. As in the result, she yelled at them and kicked them out of the living room. She made sure for them to sleep in their guest bedrooms. It was only 7 in the evening, for kami's sake!

Yamcha and Bulma broke up a year ago, but she still allowed him to stay at her house. They decided to be friends instead because the feelings they had for each other were like a best friend's or sibling's.

Only one person Vegeta could be tolerant with was Piccolo. They did not even have a single conversation while they were standing next to each other silently. Eight years ago, Krillin, Yamcha, and even Tien thought that they would be best friends, but right now, they were not sure at all.

_Why do I even bother hanging out with those ridiculous people? Oh yeah, they saved my life and gave me shelter and food._ Vegeta sighed at his own thoughts.

Those past eight years changed Vegeta a lot, and he knew it himself. If his father were still alive to see him soft like this, he would disown him for sure. But it did not matter to him anymore. He was never going back to his home planet where nobody would be there to welcome him back.

"Why did Bulma even try?" Piccolo rolled his eyes. He had this strong urge to smack himself in the face, but did not. "This party is lame. No offense, Vegeta."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "If they are looking for me, tell them they won't find me."

"Gravity Room?" The sole Namekian smirked.

"Don't say that out loud!" Vegeta said angrily.

~ROAR~

Kakarot was tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. He was waiting outside the King's throne room. It turned out that King Frieza was already with someone. "That's it! I'm coming right in!"

"Um, sir –" the alien bodyguard was not able to finish what he was trying to say when the already-irritated soon-to-be-mate of King Frieza barged right into the throne room.

"Ah, Kakarot, perfect timing!" Frieza smirked after he heard loud slams of door closing.

Kakarot frowned when he spotted the Ginyu Force whose members were smirking lightly.

"We were just talking about how much progress you may have made with the Saiyans…" Frieza continued.

"But, it turns out that Saiyans may turn their backs on us," Ginyu added. "Our resource department hasn't received the necessary amount of food and weapons this month."

"That's because you're allowing too many aliens to come here and take our land away from us," Kakarot almost growled, but he held it back somehow. "We need food to survive."

Ginyu Force was expecting for a fight between Kakarot and Frieza, but to their disappointment, it did not.

"Those monkeys eat too much," Frieza scoffed. "Ginyu, go and inform the financial department to increase tax for first, second, and third-class Saiyans."

"Yes, sir," Ginyu bowed his head a little before leaving the throne room with the rest of the Ginyu Force.

"So, Kakarot, I heard that you missed the session this morning," Frieza said calmly. "How are you supposed to hunt the planets without become a planet hunter?"

"I don't see the point of becoming one if I'm not going to wipe out a planet," Kakarot shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "But I still do want to go to another planet though. It's sooooooo boring here! There's no one challenging enough for me."

"Are you saying that you want to fight a strong opponent?" Frieza scoffed. "You can fight me."

"We already fought countless times," Kakarot almost pouted. "I just… want someone different."

"I will never understand a monkey like you… Fine, you may go. Let's see…" Frieza paused as he was looking over the list. "Planet Earth. It does have a few strongest opponents there. It's even holding a tournament for fighters. You can check it out and find a strong opponent there. When you're done, wipe out the whole population. I really mean it… _this time._ I don't want the same situation as Planet Namek."

"Deal!" Kakarot said cheerfully, as his mood suddenly changed. He did not care about anything, as long as he got to get out of here! And find a powerful opponent too! He was not sure about killing, but he would make a decision once he got to Planet… what was it called again? Ah, Earth!

"When you come back, we will have a mating ceremony," Frieza smirked. "You have one week."

"Oh, ok… yeah, sure," Kakarot turned around and walked quickly out of the throne room. He was not even sure how it worked… I mean, a Saiyan and an Ice-jin together? Was it even possible?

Either way, he did not want to mate with Frieza… or anybody else at this moment. He was just not interested into mating at all.

Oh well… Planet Earth, here he comes!

**~To be continued~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **I'm very sorry about very long delay! I had been going out of town every weekend for about a month, so I was very busy. Also with my errands to do and bills to pay, I had no time to write three of my stories. Again, I'm sorry about the delay! D: Forgive me? I made this chapter a little longer than other chapters, so I hope you would be happy with this. Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun. *for the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Genres: **Romance and Adventure

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot

**Cast: **

Mufasa – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai / Kami / Korin  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force  
><span>Timon and Pumbaa<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"What? You're leaving? King Frieza gave you the permission to leave?" Raditz was completely shocked when he found out that Kakarot could go to another planet.

Kakarot shrugged his shoulders. "I'm bored. I just want to find a strong opponent… no, I don't want Frieza."

Raditz was about to open his mouth to ask him about Frieza, but his younger brother read his mind somehow.

"I want a completely different opponent… a powerful one," Kakarot paused when he turned to press the code numbers, making the door sliding open. "So, I'm heading for Earth."

"Oh, I see. Do you want me to go with you?"

"I can handle this myself. I'm the Saiyan Elite, ain't I?" Kakarot grinned widely at his older brother. "I'll be fine."

"Earth is pretty far. If you get injured, you won't be able to get any help," Raditz said.

Kakarot did not reply, as he was walking on the path with countless space pods at either side.

"If you're so eager about leaving, why didn't you try harder to pass the planet hunter training?" Raditz asked.

"Because it's wrong."

Raditz blinked in surprise at his young brother's answer. "Wrong? What the hell do you mean? We got rich because of the planet hunters!"

"By wiping out the helpless planets and stealing their resources? It's wrong. I don't agree with it. If Lord Frieza is going to make me his mate, then he will have to stop it."

"You will just be the king's mate. Nobody will listen to you," Raditz snapped at him. "He is the greatest king ever!"

"He is not Saiyan! Planet Vegeta is not even his! It's Vegeta's and will always be!" Kakarot yelled back.

"They are dead! Shut the fuck up and accept it! When you come back, you will be King Frieza's mate… and you can't do anything but we will make sure that you are to be forced to become the planet hunter."

"To save his reputation? Why are you doing this to me? You're supposed to be my brother!"

"I am," Raditz turned away from Kakarot. "We will be two happy brothers if you just ignore Father's –"

"No! I refuse to!" Kakarot said angrily, as he slammed the button, which caused the space pod to open. "It's no wonder that Father didn't want you near me at all! I didn't want to believe him that you were a bad guy… but he was right. You changed ever since you joined Frieza's planet hunting squad."

Raditz just walked away, not wanting to hear any further comeback comments from his young brother. He would just deal with this when Kakarot came back, but for now, he was way too angry.

Whatever. As soon as Kakarot became King Frieza's mate, he would be no longer to speak out against Frieza's decisions. Then, Raditz wouldn't have to argue with his brother every time they were in the same room.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Kakarot's space pod blasting off into the space.

~~ROAR~~

"Boohoohoo," Muten Roshi pretended to sob. Actually, his face cheek hurt after getting slapped by the enraged blue-haired woman. Apparently, he touched her beautiful ass… but it wasn't his fault that Bulma chose to wear her tight jeans today!

"Shut up, you stupid pervert!" Bulma yelled, as she shook her stick with the marshmallow on the tip at him.

The rest of their friends could not help but burst out into loud laughter. Except Vegeta.

He decided to leave the campsite a few minutes ago, so he could be alone. After reaching to the top of a nearby hill, he was surprised to see millions of stars in the night sky. Back in West City, there weren't this many stars because of the light engulfing all over the city.

Every night, he would always come out and stare at the stars. They reminded him of his father and home planet. His father always talked about how the former Saiyan Kings could 'guide' them if they either asked for their advice or were in a desperate situation.

But, Vegeta was in a desperate situation when Planet Vegeta was attacked. Why weren't they there for him?

"Hello there, Vegeta," Piccolo said after walking up the hill. "I didn't know that you were here."

"Camping with idiots," Vegeta crossed his arms, putting up a usual scowl on his face. "I should not have come here."

"Yet, you're still hanging out with them."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "So are you," He sat down on the soft ground. "Sometimes they make me forget my…"

"Hm," Piccolo knew what the silent warrior was going to say, but decided not to push him. Vegeta wanted to forget his past. From what he heard from Krillin, Bulma, and Yamcha, when Vegeta was found, he seemed to have so heavy burden on his shoulder. So, they tried to help him with the ridiculous _hakana matana_ thing. Strangely, it actually worked at first, but as Vegeta became older, it seemed to work less and less anymore. It was not very healthy for anybody to keep such burden like this to themselves.

"So, do they know that you are from a different planet?"

Vegeta whipped his head toward Piccolo with an obvious surprise on his face. "W-what? Are you crazy? If I look just like people on this planet, then how can I come from a different planet?"

"Your tail tells me differently," Piccolo said. "None of those humans have tails like yours. I'm pretty surprised that they don't know yet. But then, they are idiots."

Vegeta lay back on the ground. "I… You… Argh! Just… Don't you fucking tell them about it! The last thing I need is to get kicked out once again."

"Hmm, again? Your people did not like you or something?" Piccolo asked.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know? I was 10 years old back then. I don't have any friend or family to go back."

"Ha, here you are, Vegeta!" Krillin said cheerfully. This time, he was with Yamcha. "Looking at the stars, eh?... Oh hi, Piccolo."

"Hn," Piccolo simply responded before he flew into the dark sky. He was not going to stay any longer anyway.

"Aw, it's rude to leave without goodbye!" Yamcha scoffed. "Vegeta, come! The dinner is almost ready!"

"I'll come soon," Vegeta said.

"Hmm…" Krillin looked up at the stars. "Hey!" He pointed at the night sky. "This one looks like two monkeys fighting each other!"

"Really?" Yamcha exclaimed. "Oh, this one! Looks like a woman with a great ass!"

Krillin rolled his eyes. "Can't you think anything other than women?"

"I see what I see!" Yamcha laughed. "Hey, Vegeta! What do you see in the stars?"

"It's none of your business."

"Oh, come on! We told you about ours!" Krillin said.

"Fine," Vegeta sat up with his eyes back on the bright orbs in the sky. "My father used to tell me that the former great kings are with the stars, which represent our strength. That's why they are so bright. That's… they provide the guide to the next king."

"Oh, wait. The dead kings are watching us? Isn't it like creepy?" Yamcha almost shivered at the thoughts.

"Pffft! Vegeta must be joking! …Right?" Krillin asked to make sure that Vegeta was just making it up.

"…Yeah… whatever. I'm starving," Vegeta got up and started to walk down the hill. "The tournament is in two days. I must be at my full strength as long as I get as much food as I need."

"Like Yamcha, all you think is about food," Krillin laughed heartily. "Hey, Vegeta, where are you going? The camp site is this way."

"I just remembered something. I'll be there in a minute," Vegeta said.

"Okay! Don't be late or else all the food will be gone!" Yamcha said cheerfully.

Vegeta walked deeper into the woods until he was sure that he was all alone. He glanced back at the night sky once again. He began to wonder if his father was watching him. If he was, then why wasn't he sending him some kind of sign? Why didn't the former kings speak to him, like King Vegeta said?

What was he supposed to do? He was only 10 when he found out that his father, Bardock, and Kakarot were dead. Saiyans turned their backs on their own King and Prince. But why did they do that? Didn't King Vegeta deal with each of them to make sure that they were happy?

_Run and escape this planet! This isn't something we can win against guys like them!_ Vegeta still remembered his dying father's last words. What if he stayed and fought with his father instead? Would it change anything, even with his injured father's bleeding chest? But, he always hesitated. Every _fucking _time.

He hesitated to save Kakarot from Ginyu Team. Instead, Nappa had to tell him to do so. Vegeta hesitated to listen to him once again, but left him alone to fight Ginyu Team. Nappa died because of his selfish reason and his stupid pride. All Vegeta wanted to do was to impress his best friend, Kakarot that he would be the greatest king ever.

Kakarot. His death was one of things that hurt Vegeta the most. From the moment Lord Frieza told him about his death, Vegeta knew that he was not wanted on his own planet anymore. Because of his unusual cheerful attitude, Kakarot might have been a disgrace to all of the Saiyans, but he was very strong. He could even take out a Saiyan Elite when he was a child. Vegeta really admired his friend's strength, even though he never wanted to admit it.

If Kakarot were still alive, then would Vegeta go back to his home planet that was full of the betrayers? Or maybe he would never leave and hide with Kakarot instead?

…No, Vegeta hadn't seen Kakarot's dead body. It had been eight years, and he still never accepted his death. He also couldn't help but remember the evil grins on Ginyu Team's faces.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta said quietly. He knew that Kakarot wasn't part of the Vegeta generation, but somehow he had this feeling that Kakarot was still out there with the stars, dead or not.

This burden had been building up ever since he got to Earth. He was responsible for everyone's deaths, and it was his entire fault. He was supposed to be the Saiyan Prince who would become the King when his father's time was up. His own people believed in him and then betrayed him because of his selfish reason. Vegeta believed that he had something wrong or something his people did not like at all.

Kakarot came back to his thoughts just for his comfort, but this time it was even worse. He was not here anymore. He was dead. He was never coming back again. Vegeta thought that he accepted that he would never see his best friend again, but just now, he realized that he never did.

His mixed emotions of regret, sadness, anger, betrayal, and hurt had reached to the peak. At this point, Vegeta realized that he was raising his energy level but decided not to do anything. He wanted to take his anger out on someone, but there weren't any threat on this planet though. Instead, he allowed his ki to explode in his own body.

~~ROAR~~

"What's this strange ki…?" King Kai stopped washing his precious car when he sensed the powerful ki energy. He placed his wet rag on the stand next to his car, and started walking around on his tiny planet until he found a place where he could feel it very clearly. He adjusted his antennas until he detected the specific location.

Apparently, it came from Planet Earth.

"Earth? Hmm…" King Kai rubbed his chin. He started concentrating even harder until it became more and more familiar. He gasped lightly when he recognized the ki energy. "Saiyan? What is this Saiyan doing on Earth? Who is it?"

He adjusted his antennas a little bit until he found certain ki energy. "Kami, are you there?"

"Yes?" Kami answered back tiredly. King Kai's voice woke him up in the middle of the night. It was like what, two in the morning?

"I sensed a Saiyan's presence on your planet. Is it possible if you check him out?"

"Y…yes, of course…" Kami yawned sleepily.

King Kai waited almost impatiently until he heard Kami's startled gasp. "Kami? What is it? What's happening?"

"It's the Saiyan Prince!"

"What? Impossible! You must be joking!"

"Do I sound joking?"

King Kai frowned in confusion. How in the world did the Saiyan Prince end up on the tiny and weak planet? And, why Earth out of all planets in this galaxy? "If the Saiyan Prince is still alive… then we still have a chance! He can get rid of Lord Frieza for good! And get his home planet back!"

"How does he do that?"

King Kai grinned widely when he had a bright idea. "Kami, listen very carefully. There's a possibility that he may refuse to go back. Okay, the plan is like this…"

**~To be continued~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Saiyan King**

**Lion King Version**

**By: Terca**

**Author's Note: **This week is pretty slow for me, but at least I finished this chapter! This is one of my favorite chapters… because Kakarot and Vegeta finally get to see each other after 8 years! Enjoy! Please review because they make me happy! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun. *for the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Genres: **Romance and Adventure

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot

**Cast:  
><strong>Mufasa – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai / Kami / Korin  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force  
><span>Timon and Pumbaa<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to Reviews:<strong>

Ranni-Lou – Hahaha, thank you! I'm glad that you like the story! :)

treasure family – Well, since you wanted to know what's next and have probably been waiting, here is the new chapter! Yay! =D

duhorcommonsense – Hmm, I'm not sure what exactly you mean, but I hope this meeting is better than when Goku and Raditz first met!

Cara2012 – Yes, you're right. Poor Vegeta for bearing this burden… I'm sure he deserves better than this, right?

lisa – New chapter has been updated! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's ok about your English – it's not my first language either, so I try to do my best. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Today was one Kakarot's most important days. He turned 18 years old today. As in the result, he became legal to mate any Saiyan, but according to the laws of Planet Vegeta, the submissive Saiyans could not choose a mate. Only dominant Saiyans could make the decision to select a mate.

But, it did not make any sense. If Frieza was not Saiyan, then why did he choose Kakarot? Kakarot remembered that King Vegeta and Bardock wanted him to be mated to Prince Vegeta, but he could not remember the reason why they wanted this. Was it because King Vegeta and Bardock were close friends and wanted to encourage their children to be mated? Or was there a different reason?

_Hissss!_ The space pod was opening. Kakarot took a deep breath and was more than surprised at how much he loved the natural scent.

After coming out of the space pod, he scanned the area. It was quite different from other planets he had been to. It was completely opposite from Planet Vegeta. The sky was blue and the land was full of trees and furry animals. Maybe if he wasn't in such hurry to leave his home planet, he would have at least gotten information about which plant or animal is edible.

He had eaten plenty on the trip anyway, so the first thing on his mind was to find this planet's strongest opponent. His heart rate was rising as he excitedly thought of fighting someone new and powerful. He did not wear his scouter often because he already learned how to sense ki from one of the Namekians before their planet was destroyed.

If he remembered correctly, King Frieza mentioned something about a tournament taking a place on this planet.

He snapped his head to the left as soon as he sensed an approaching presence. Did he get discovered by someone?

"I knew it. You're not from here."

Kakarot glanced up at the blue sky, following the stranger's deep voice. He raised an eyebrow when he recognized a race of this stranger. "Namekian?"

"Not even a minute here, and you already know what I am?" Piccolo crossed his arms with his confident scowl on his face. "Whoever you are, get off this planet."

"Not yet," Kakarot lifted himself into the air until he was at the face-to-face with Piccolo. "I'm looking for the strongest warrior here. Then, I promise I'll leave the planet alone."

"You're here for fun?" Piccolo smirked lightly. "Look, I don't trust you –" His smirk faded away as soon as he spotted Kakarot's monkey tail wrapped his waist. "…that tail…"

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm a Saiyan," Kakarot bowed his head. "It's nice to meet you! Name's Kakarot from Planet Vegeta!"

"Vegeta, eh?" Piccolo narrowed his eyes in confusion. There was another person who had the same name. He even had the same monkey tail too.

Kakarot blinked in confusion when Piccolo gave a light chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Piccolo said. "You're looking for the strongest warrior, right? You have to go through me first."

"Wait, there's someone stronger than you? Wow! I thought that you were the most powerful!" Kakarot exclaimed. "I'm so excited!"

_He's opposite of Vegeta_. Piccolo thought to himself. _If he is a Saiyan, then I wonder if he's as strong as Vegeta?_

"Ready or not, here I come!" Kakarot charged at the Namekian.

~~ROAR~~

The first round had recently ended. Unfortunately, Yamcha was eliminated in the first round. For some odd reason, he had always losing in the first round every time he was in the tournament. They wondered if it was some kind of curse. Anyway, the rest of the warriors made it to the second round. They were Vegeta, Tien, Krillin, and five other fighters.

Vegeta was about to face Jackie Chan, who was actually a disguise of Muten Roshi for the second round.

Right before the announcer could declare the "Ready? Fight!" statement, they heard a loud explosion nearby. As soon as the citizens realized what was happening, they were all running for the exits, making the crowds even tighter.

"What was that?" Krillin asked.

"I'm going to kick his ass for interrupting my match," Vegeta growled lightly. As a proud Saiyan, he loved fighting. He had always known how to fight ever since he was probably a toddler.

"Wait," Tien said. "It's probably another enemy from the Red Ribbon Army. Remember how we almost lost to Commander Red two years ago?"

"Yeah, it's thanks to Vegeta. He destroyed the base completely," Krillin nodded his head. "But, that's only because they interrupted his lunch…"

"We act as decoy," Tien said. "Then, Vegeta will strike. Sounds good?"

"Hn, fine," Vegeta crossed his arms. "If I sense that something's wrong, I'll jump right in the battle. Plan or not."

"Alright!" Krillin exclaimed. "It should be a piece of cake!"

It did not take them along before they arrived at the destination just in time to watch the furious battle between Piccolo and Kakarot.

It was only a few seconds after they got here when Kakarot sent his blue energy ball which crashed into Piccolo who cried in pain.

"Piccolo!" Tien quickly took off into the sky. "I'm helping out!"

"Shut up! Stay out of my way!" Piccolo snapped. He wiped his bleeding lips. "He's way too powerful."

Kakarot blinked innocently. He could have fooled anyone with his innocent face if he were not here to fight anyone. "Is that him? The most powerful on this planet?"

"No," Piccolo scoffed. "Tien, aren't you supposed to be at the tournament winning a prize?"

"Actually, we got distracted by your battle. The tournament was put to stop anyway," Tien shrugged his shoulders. "So, who is that guy? He doesn't look a bad guy…"

"Don't be a fool. He is stronger than he looks," Piccolo said.

"He is?" Krillin joined them in the air. He noticed something different about Kakarot. "Hey, he has the same tail as…!"

"His name is Kakarot. He is a Saiyan from an alien planet," Piccolo explained carefully. He did not want to mention the name of the planet or else other warriors would have jumped to the conclusion stating that Vegeta might be an enemy too. "Is Vegeta here?"

"Yeah! He is waiting down there with Yamcha," Krillin said. "But that guy… what purpose does he have here on Earth?"

Kakarot whistled cheerfully. "I'm here to fight the strongest warrior! But I like the challenge when it comes to fighting three strong guys!"

"That's it? No threat or anything like that?" Tien asked.

The alien grinned widely. "Your only one threat is me!" Immediately afterward, he charged at two humans and one Namekian.

"Holy fuck!" Krillin cried, as he barely dodged from Kakarot's strong fist. But he did not even see the next attack. Kakarot landed his foot on Krillin's jaw perfectly, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Your turn!" Kakarot quickly turned to Piccolo and Tien. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled, as he shoot bright purplish yellow beam from two of his fingers.

Two powerful attacks were colliding with each other for a while until Kakarot's special technique started pushing further.

"S-shit!" Piccolo cursed at himself.

"That's it. I'm fighting!" Vegeta quickly flew up into the sky after checking on the unconscious Krillin to ensure that he was not seriously wounded. "Big Bang Attack!"

Much larger blue energy ball was shot from Vegeta's open palms and deflected Kakarot's Kamehameha attack which destroyed one of the mountains in the far distance.

"Eh?" Kakarot blinked in surprise. Nobody had ever stopped his special technique except Frieza. "Are you the guy Piccolo was talking about? Earth's strongest warrior? But you are…" He glanced at Vegeta's monkey tail. "You are like me…"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes in anger. "I don't have anything to do with you and your people anymore. If you're here for fighting just for the sake of fun, I'm your guy."

Before Kakarot could respond, he got punched hard in the face, being sent away crashing into thousands of trees. "Ow, ow!"

"Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled. But before he could hit his opponent, Kakarot quickly used the Instant Transmission to get closer to him.

Sensing his near presence, Vegeta quickly blocked a couple of Kakarot's punches. He tried to hit the tall Saiyan in the stomach with his knee, but it was also blocked.

"Go, go!" Yamcha yelled. "Vegeta, kick his ass!"

"That's all you can do?" Vegeta gave Kakarot a little smirk. "You're supposed to be the Saiyan. What a joke!"

"You're a jerk!" Kakarot growled in frustration. He had never fought an opponent who was almost powerful as Frieza. He threw another first, but it was easily blocked by Vegeta's palm.

He yelled, as he powered up with bursting blue energy around him. That sudden raising ki caused Vegeta to jump away from the stranger.

"Wait a minute…" Vegeta frowned. Suddenly, it felt so familiar to him. But was it even possible? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? "Kakarot? Is that you?"

Kakarot stopped powering up as soon as he heard his name. He raised an eyebrow. "Uhh… yes, I'm Kakarot. Why?"

"Are you the son of Bardock?"

Kakarot widened his big eyes. "How do you know my father's name? I never mentioned anything about him ever since I got here!"

Vegeta gave a small relieved sigh. "I thought you were dead for the whole time…"

"Who are you?" Kakarot pouted.

"You don't know who I am? And, you're supposed to be my mate?" Vegeta asked with a little sarcasm in his voice.

"Hey, you are an asshole – Vegeta? No way!" Kakarot exclaimed excitedly, as he flew fast to catch Vegeta in his tight hug. "Vegeta! I can't believe you're alive!"

"Wait, alive? What did you hear about me?" Vegeta asked.

"Everybody thought you were dead. But it doesn't matter anymore," Kakarot shrugged his shoulders. "I'm so happy that you're here!"

"Get off me! I can't breathe!" Vegeta gasped for air as soon as Kakarot let him go. "Geez, Kakarot! You haven't changed at all!"

"Hehe!" Kakarot laughed heartily and scratched the back of his head. They dropped down until they landed on the ground safely. "So, who are your friends? I know one Namekian named Piccolo!"

Piccolo gave him a deep scowl.

"What's going on?" Yamcha asked. "You know this alien?"

"Yes," Vegeta rolled his eyes. "One of the most annoying Saiyans I've ever met."

"Hey!" Kakarot yelled angrily.

"Saiyans? What is that about?" Tien asked in confusion. "This guy has the same tail as you… oh…"

"So, you're Saiyan too," Krillin said. He recently woke up from the unconsciousness when the battle between Vegeta and Kakarot was over. "But why didn't you tell us?"

"That's…" Vegeta hesitated. Oh great, there he was again. Hesitation. "Whatever. It's none of your concern."

"Vegeta!" Kakarot exclaimed in excitement. "You can go back and become the king!"

"King?" Krillin laughed loudly. "You must be kidding! I can't see how this guy can be king… are you, Vegeta?"

"No!" Vegeta snapped. "I mean, I can't be the king…"

"Wow! You are the king?" Yamcha exclaimed. "All hail to King Vegeta!"

"Shut up," Vegeta growled lightly, and then turned to Kakarot. "What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

"Like I said before, I came here seeking for the strongest opponent. Well there you are! But…" Kakarot frowned. "I need to talk to you. Something's happened on Planet Vegeta."

"Oh, my kami! You're also named after the planet?" Yamcha gasped.

"That's amazing!" Krillin said. "But anything you want to say, you can tell him in front of us too."

"Actually…" Vegeta glanced at Kakarot. "I think we need to talk alone."

Piccolo scoffed. "Even after he attacked us like that? Are you nuts?"

"He is my best friend," Vegeta said. "It's been long time since the last time I saw him."

"Oh," Krillin said. "That's fine… as long as your friend is no longer threat to us."

The Saiyans waited almost impatiently until the humans and the Namekian left.

"I had no idea you would end up here," Kakarot said softly. "I mean… everybody was telling me that you were dead…"

"And, they told me that you were dead too," Vegeta scowled at the fact that they had both been lied to. He still could not recall who told him such a lie. "You have many strong opponents on Planet Vegeta. Why did you come here?"

Kakarot smiled sadly at him. "Lord Frieza is now the King, now that you and your father are gone… but you're still alive. Our people have been overworking and starving. You have to come back and take the throne!"

"No, I can't," Vegeta shook his head. "I'm not wanted anymore…"

"How do you know? They thought you were dead!" Kakarot said a little angrily. "Our people are suffering because of Frieza and his stupid allies!"

Vegeta turned away from him. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's been eight years. By then, I'm sure they loathe me for abandoning them."

"I don't think so," Kakarot said firmly. "Please… you have to come back. Or else, he will be the king forever."

"Any other Saiyan can take him out," Vegeta said.

"Nobody is strong enough to fight Frieza," Kakarot said almost desperately. "I tried to gather a rebellion… but it was a disaster. I tried to save a planet, but I couldn't… Everybody around me was always dying. It was all because of Frieza!"

"I'm sorry," Vegeta said softly, as he awkwardly gave him a hug. He had never done that before. Except Bulma who always hugged him, but he never hugged back.

Before he could stop, they were purring at the comfort they were giving each other.

**~To be continued~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **I'm very sorry about another delay. This chapter is much longer than I expected. But it's summer! Yay! By the way, this chapter includes **LEMON** scene for the firs time, so please read at your risk. Thanks! Feedback is appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun. *For the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Yaoi (male x male sex/love)

**Genres: **Romance and Adventure

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot

**Cast:  
><strong>Mufasa – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai / Kami / Korin  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force  
><span>Timon and Pumbaa<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**TIMON:  
><strong>_I can see what's happening _(What?)  
><em>And they don't have a clue <em>(Who?)  
><em>They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line<br>__Our trio's down to two _(Oh.)

_The sweet caress of twilight  
><em>_There's magic everywhere  
><em>_And with all this romantic atmosphere  
><em>_Disaster's in the air_

**SINGING VOICE:  
><strong>_Can you feel the love tonight?  
><em>_The peace the evening brings  
><em>_The world for once  
><em>_In perfect harmony  
><em>_With all its living things_

**SIMBA:  
><strong>_So many things to tell her  
><em>_But how to make her see  
><em>_The truth about my past?  
><em>_Impossible, she'd turn away from me_

**NALA:  
><strong>_He's holding back, he's hiding  
><em>_But what, I can't decide  
><em>_Why won't he be the king I know he is?  
><em>_The king I see inside?_

**CHORUS:  
><strong>_Can you feel the love tonight?  
><em>_The peace the evening brings  
><em>_The world for once  
><em>_In perfect harmony  
><em>_With all its living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
><em>_You needn't look too far  
><em>_Stealing through  
><em>_The night's uncertainties  
><em>_Love is where they are_

**TIMON:  
><strong>_And if he falls in love tonight  
><em>_It can be assumed_

**PUMBAA:  
><strong>_His carefree days  
><em>_With us are history_

**TIMON & PUMBAA:  
><strong>_In short, our pal  
><em>_Is doomed_

* * *

><p>He had such fine ass. Narrow waist… lean muscles… and even the spandex was clinging to his light tan skin. Handsome face with a little childish look. His monkey tail looked like silk that made the former Saiyan Prince want to touch.<p>

At this moment, Vegeta was wishing that he was the spandex that hugged Kakarot's skin. But _no,_ instead he was just standing there watching Kakarot clattering loudly and cheerfully with his new friends. As the dominant Saiyan, he could take him right there and wouldn't give a damn if the humans were watching. But, he wasn't into the current Saiyan traditional law for the dominant and submissive. If he were the king now, he would have changed that. He would not want every submissive Saiyan to feel unsafe or uncomfortable around the dominant ones with full of lust. He wanted to make sure that a submissive Saiyan could choose the dominant too.

"I knew it! I knew that Vegeta wasn't normal!" Bulma exclaimed. "But, I didn't know that he would come from another planet! Kakarot, would you please be my –"

"No, he is not going to be your research subject," Vegeta interrupted her, knowing that she would ask him the question. He was even asked about experimenting on his tail by the same crazy female blue-haired scientist once.

"Aw, Veggie! Just one blood sample?" Bulma was trying to give him her best puppy eyes.

"We are leaving," Vegeta took Kakarot's hand and began to tag him to getting out of Bulma's house. "Don't you come looking for us!"

"Aw, dude! And, you think you know the guy!" Krillin crossed his arms with a small scowl on his face. "Ever since that new guy got here, Vegeta had been acting strangely!"

"You're not the only who noticed," Yamcha rubbed his chin. "I wonder if it's love."

"What? You… you are talking about Vegeta, right?"

"He hasn't been around the Saiyans since he was a child," Bulma nodded her head. "Kakarot is a nice guy though. He's completely different from Vegeta."

"But if he falls in love with him… then, will he leave Earth? Will he go back to his home planet?" Krillin asked.

Bulma shook her head sadly. "That's his decision. He is not a child anymore. We can't protect him forever."

~~ROAR~~

"Where are we going?" Kakarot asked after entering the nearby forest fifteen minutes ago.

"To one of my secret places," Vegeta said calmly. It did not take them long before they got to one of the waterfalls. Behind it, there was a small cave. It was a perfect hiding place.

Kakarot could not help but stare at the waterfall in awe. He had never seen one before, but then he had been living in the city on Planet Vegeta for his whole life. He could not go out quite often because then he would only get attacked by the jealous Saiyans or aliens. But, here… It was so peaceful on Earth.

"Kakarot, do you like it?" Vegeta smirked at Kakarot's reaction to the sight.

"I love it! I've never been to one of them like this!" Kakarot exclaimed excitedly. "If I were born here, I would have gone to places like this everyday!"

"Would you like to stay here?" Vegeta suggested. "We don't have to worry constantly about the threats. There are hundreds of tournaments for martial arts fighters here. We can fight just for fun!"

Kakarot frowned a little at Vegeta's request. "That's… a great offer… but… um…"

"But what? What's awaiting us back on Planet Vegeta is not what we want. What do Saiyans do? They attack each other every day for the sake of their powers. The submissive Saiyans are raped every day, and the dominant ones do nothing about them! There are countless murders and crimes! Look at yourself. Your eyes… they are full of worry, hurt, and pain."

Kakarot looked away from Vegeta when he felt strong hands on his face cheeks. He knew that Vegeta was right. But still… it did not feel right about abandoning their home planet. It was still not right allowing Lord Frieza to rule their home planet unless it was at least a Saiyan. And, he knew that Vegeta was the one. Why did he refuse to become the king? Wasn't Vegeta supposed to be the King as Kakarot thought?

"Even so… it's our home," Kakarot said. "Yes, we do have issues, but that's why you have to be the King. You can change the laws. Wasn't that what you said eight years ago?"

"I was a child back then," Vegeta almost snapped at him. "I thought that if I was the King, I could do whatever I wanted. It turned out that I was wrong. I was never a fit to become the King in the first place."

Kakarot was about to open his mouth for another argument when it was quickly covered by Vegeta's. He was in complete shock that he wasn't even moving. He could feel Vegeta sucking his lips lightly and gasped at the feeling. Vegeta took an advantage of Kakarot's reaction to slip his own tongue inside his best friend's mouth.

After giving in to the passionate and loving kiss, Kakarot did not even realize that they were moving until he felt something cold and damp on his back. Now, Vegeta was pressing him against the bumpy wall of the cave.

"Vegeta…?" Kakarot said softly after the kiss broke due to the need of oxygen. He was confused now. Why was his heart beating so fast, and why did his face feel so hot?

"You're mine now," Vegeta started attacking Kakarot's sensitive neck, leaving behind pink spots and making him whimper lightly. "I had thought about you countless times after I left Planet Vegeta. I missed you so much."

"No… wait…" Kakarot pushed Vegeta away a little. He just wanted to take his time to absorb this… whole situation.

Suddenly feeling possessive of Kakarot, Vegeta tried to kiss him, but the Elite Saiyan kept turning his head away.

"Vegeta, stop," Kakarot shook his head. "I can't do it with you. I mean…" He could clearly see the hurt look on Vegeta's face. "I… I am already chosen."

"What?" Vegeta almost growled possessively at the thought of someone touching Kakarot. "Who is it?" He narrowed his eyes after trying to find a mark on Kakarot 's neck, but it was not there at all. "Nobody chose you at all. You're still available."

"I turned 18 today. He has been waiting for me," Kakarot looked down at the cold floor. He could not look at Vegeta's eyes anymore.

"So? When you get back to your planet, tell him too fucking bad that I take you first," Vegeta turned his attention back on Kakarot's neck. His hand was all over the other Saiyan's body.

"That's the point. Sooner or later, I will have to go back," Kakarot grabbed Vegeta's hands. "I will not stay here. Or else they will come here looking for me."

Vegeta slammed his strong palms on the wall at either side of Kakarot's head. "Why are you worried? Next to me, you're supposed to be the strongest Saiyan! Was that the reason why you came here looking for the challenge?"

"So are you! I can't just understand why you refuse to go back!"

"You will never understand, Kakarot! I can't tell you! You… you won't look at me the same again! I… I can't live knowing that you hate me! Kakarot, I love you."

Before Vegeta knew what was happening, Kakarot's lips were on his own. This time, it was quite aggressive. Their blue and black spandex outfits were being completely stripped within a couple of seconds.

"Vegeta…" Kakarot said almost breathlessly. "I can never hate you… I was very sad when you were gone. I love you too, Vegeta." He earned a rough, yet loving kiss from his soon-to-be-mate.

Everything was going so fast… at least for Kakarot. He barely turned 18 years old, and even Lord Frieza was waiting for him back on Planet Vegeta. But, at the point, he did not care anymore. Just hearing Vegeta saying that he loved him was worth it all.

He could feel Vegeta's warm hands touching every single part of his body. It felt way too good to stop. He knew that he would be embarrassed at the sounds he was making but right now, he just wanted to be with Vegeta. Before he knew it, he was already laying on the damp floor with Vegeta hovering after him.

Suddenly, Kakarot started purring loudly when Vegeta was stroking his tail. It felt rich and silky, as Vegeta thought. It was different from what Saiyan Prince's own tail felt like, which was a little rougher.

The former Saiyan Prince leaned forward to take Kakarot's erection in his mouth. Kakarot moaned loudly at the unexpected feeling, as he almost bucked his hips but Vegeta held him down in order not to get choked.

"Oh, Vegeta!" Kakarot had never felt anything this wonderful before. Sure, he tried to experiment on himself, but being with Vegeta was much better. Vegeta sucking and licking was making his new lover whimper in pleasure.

All of sudden, the hot sensation on his manhood stopped. Kakarot was almost whining, "Vegeta, why did you stop?"

Vegeta smirked at him in the mischievous way. "I don't want you passing out on me before we even start."

"B-before we start?" Kakarot blinked innocently at him. "What are you… oh!" He was interrupted when he felt a wet and warm finger inside his anus.

"Kakarot, relax," Vegeta started nibbling on Kakarot's neck, leaving behind a few pink spots. He could feel Kakarot's muscle clenching on his finger. He had to be patient, even though he wanted to fuck him senseless. He just wanted not only himself, but also to make Kakarot to feel good.

The older Saiyan took Kakarot's wild tail into his hand and started stroking, hoping that it could calm him down. His lips moved from Kakarot's neck to hardened pink nipples. Sucking and nibbling lightly almost made the younger Saiyan go crazy, all with screams and moans.

Now that Kakarot was distracted, Vegeta took this chance by adding a second finger. However, Kakarot noticed that and hissed lightly at the sudden pain.

"No… keep going," Kakarot sighed deeply when he realized that Vegeta's fingers stopped moving. "Don't stop."

Vegeta did so, and was scissoring his fingers to stretch his soon-to-be-mate's hole. He was watching his lover's face expressions as Kakarot cringed at the sharp pain every time. It was his first time, after all. Vegeta smirked at the thought of taking Kakarot's virginity.

"VEGETA!" Kakarot screamed, arching his back. All of sudden, he felt this amazing sensation that Vegeta brushed against, so he could not help but scream.

_Found it._ Vegeta smirked again and then added a third finger. He left Kakarot's nipples and moved on to the mouth. As soon as they kissed, they were already into exploring each other's mouths.

Vegeta withdrew his fingers and lifted one of Kakarot's legs. "Ready or not, here I come."

Kakarot hissed at the pain once again. But before he knew it, Vegeta thrust so fast that it made the submissive Saiyan yelp. He could feel Vegeta's thick penis getting deeper and deeper each time.

Vegeta stroked Kakarot's blushing face by the time he was fully inside. "Are you ok, Kakarot?"

"Yeah..." Kakarot mumbled as he moved his hips a little, making Vegeta moan lightly.

Vegeta pulled back until the tip of his erection was barely still inside his new mate. He thrust hard, and he purred at the hot sensation around his manhood. They started off slow but after a few thrusts, it became faster and faster.

As soon as Vegeta changed the angle, Kakarot cried out. _There it is._

The former Saiyan Prince made sure to hit the same spot that made Kakarot go wild. From there, their ki started rising to the maximum. For a second there, Vegeta swore that he thought he saw a glimpse of yellow aura, but it was gone a second later. He decided to forget it and just wanted to make sweet love to Kakarot.

Kakarot moaned loudly when Vegeta bit his neck hard enough to draw blood. He was a little surprised that it did not hurt at all. Purring and licking delicious and sweet blood, Vegeta almost came but he wanted to Kakarot to bite back first.

A few long seconds later, Kakarot finally sank his sharp teeth into Vegeta's skin, completing the mating ritual. Almost immediately afterward, they cried out each other's names as they came together.

~~ROAR~~

Piccolo could not help but feel a curious stare on his back. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Eeps!" Krillin cried, as he quickly jumped away from the Namekian. "Uh, we are bored… and you are kind of like Vegeta…"

"Well, I'm not Vegeta," Piccolo snapped and turned away from the humans. "I'm busy right now."

"But, all you do is stand there!" Yamcha said.

"That's called mediating," the green alien felt an annoyed twitch on his face. How could he live with stupid human beings for all these years? Oh yeah. Kami was still living here as the god of Earth.

"Oh great. Who are we supposed to spar with?" Yamcha sat down on the soft ground. "Vegeta has been spending a lot of time with Ka… with… what is his name again?"

"Kaka? Carrot? Or something like that," Krillin shrugged his shoulders. "But he's up to something. I mean, he came here out of blue and took Vegeta away from us…"

"Isn't he Vegeta's best friend?" Yamcha blinked. "Why are you worried about him?"

"Well, he attacked us! And that alien guy thinks I can forgive him? No way! He may be nice, but he can also be dangerous!"

"Morons," Piccolo rubbed his throbbing forehead. "If it wasn't for Vegeta, then Earth would have been destroyed by Saiyans by now. They know each other, so you don't have to be concerned about the threat. For now, you have to let Vegeta handle Kakarot –"

"Ah, Kakarot!" Krillin thumped on his palm lightly. "…yeah, you're right. After all, Vegeta is supposed to be King of Saiyans."

"Lucky bastard. Now, he gets to have all women he wants," Yamcha crossed his arms with a pout on his face.

Piccolo could not take all this listening anymore. He just took off into the sky just to be alone.

~~ROAR~~

"Swim?" Kakarot's eyes lit up after he was asked to swim with Vegeta in the river.

"Yes, swim," Vegeta in his birthday suit walked toward the edge of the cave with the water falling in the front from the cliff. He looked all the way down at the river. "Come on, Kakarot."

Kakarot, also completely naked, almost jogged toward Vegeta in excitement, but he just walked as fast as he could. Just at the edge, he leaned over a little to take a look at the river. It must be like fifty feet down there or something like that!

Before he knew it, he was pushed right out of the cave. He was way too shocked to use his ki to fly when he fell right into the river.

"Hey, you bastard!" He yelled angrily after he reached to the surface of the river. Vegeta laughed a little and jumped into the river, splashing water onto his new mate.

"Once baka, always baka," Vegeta chuckled softly before giving him a light kiss. He swam away, leaving Kakarot blushing lightly.

"Jerk," Kakarot pouted cutely. Soon, he forgot about it when he started swimming around… at least until he felt something tickling his legs. "Ack! What was that?"

"What?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Something brushed my leg! And, you're like over there! It must be a pervert near me!" Kakarot cried in panic.

"Oh! It must be fish," Vegeta _almost_ laughed, but he held it back somehow. He had been in Kakarot's same shoes when he first swam here back then. Bulma had to explain to him about the fish living in the water. His home planet never had any kind of creature in the water. Even today, it still felt weird having fish swimming around underwater.

"F…Fish?" Kakarot asked in confusion.

Vegeta dived back into the river. He kept swimming around until he found a school of fish. With his fast swimming skill, he was able to catch one within ten seconds.

"Wow! So, that's fish?" Kakarot exclaimed in excitement. He had never seen such creature before! And, a wet one!

"Yes," Vegeta tossed the fish back into the water. "This planet has plenty of food, as long as you know where to hunt. That, or Bulma can easily buy food from any market."

"That's great. It's no wonder you look so healthy," Kakarot smiled at him. "It's almost unbelievable that you are still alive… But…" A frown was being formed on his handsome face. "What happened to you…? There was a war between Saiyans and aliens… and you just suddenly disappeared."

Vegeta looked away from him. How was he supposed to tell Kakarot? That he was responsible for everyone's deaths? That he wasn't there to save the Saiyans from the aliens? He could not really go back to Planet Vegeta to face…

The reality.

Besides, Planet Vegeta already had the king. That meant Vegeta was not needed anymore. But Kakarot really wanted him to become the Saiyan King… the way Vegeta was supposed to be. How could he make Kakarot understand his heavy burden? If Kakarot knew the truth, then he would definitely turn away from him.

"I…" Vegeta scowled lightly at himself for not knowing how to answer Kakarot's question. "You… You will never understand."

"Try me," Kakarot said firmly.

"Why should I go back? I don't have family and friends anymore… well, except you. But I thought you were dead. Why would I want to go back to face the traitors?"

"Traitors? You're not making any sense. What traitors are you talking about?" Kakarot asked.

"Saiyans. Especially your…" Vegeta hesitated for a second there. He almost mentioned Raditz. He never forgot the moment he felt betrayed when he found out that Raditz was involved with the invasion. "You know what? Never mind. Let's just have fun."

Kakarot did not want to end this conversation, but he also did not want to mess up his new relationship with Vegeta. They just mated last night, and it wasn't necessary to start a fight with him this soon. Kakarot was almost always the one to start the arguments, stupid or not. But for now, he was going to spend as much time as he could with his new mate. He recently found Vegeta after eight horrible years, and that was enough.

The Elite Saiyan shivered when the former Saiyan Prince lightly bit his neck where the mark was. Before they knew it, they were going for the second round of making love.

**~To be continued~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Hiya! Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than expected, but I couldn't think a better way to end this chapter! Also, I apologize about the slow update. Because I found a new hobby and became addicted to it, I've been busy for the last few weeks. So, I only have time to write during the weekends. I hope you are ok with it! Thank you for your patience!

Please keep reviewing! I love reading them, and they help to motivate me writing more!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun. *For the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Genres: **Romance and Adventure

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot

**Cast:  
><strong>Mufasa – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai / Kami / Korin  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force  
><span>Timon and Pumbaa<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Ever since they mated, Vegeta was having the best sleep for the last two weeks. For the last eight years, he had been having nightmares about how he was unable to save everyone back on his home planet. Now that he was with Kakarot, he felt more peaceful. He knew that this moment wouldn't last long because Kakarot would have to return to Planet Vegeta soon.

Kakarot was sleeping on Vegeta's chest. The former Saiyan Prince smirked at how innocent his mate looked. He could not believe that his childhood friend would be his mate. King Vegeta and Bardock definitely made the right choices for their children. Vegeta could not help but start running his hand through Kakarot's thick black hair.

"Hmm," the Elite Saiyan started stirring a little at the feeling of the warm touch before he yawned loudly, stretching out his body like a cat. For the first few minutes, he was feeling really good just cuddling with his new mate. Then, suddenly, there was a nauseous feeling in his stomach.

Thanks to the power of being a Saiyan, Kakarot zoomed to the bathroom. While Vegeta was wondering what happened, all he knew was that his mate was not feeling very well this morning. Maybe he ate something that his stomach did not agree with?

Vegeta recalled eating his first meal on this small blue planet. He ate so damn much that he got very sick on the next day. Bulma thought that his sickness was caused by too much eating, but a few years later, he realized that the food on this Earth might be different from his home planet.

He could clearly hear the vomiting in the bathroom. He got up from his bed and put on his sweatpants. _Maybe Kakarot is sick? But Saiyans don't ever get sick. Yeah, I got a little sick after my first meal here, but it wasn't that bad though._ Vegeta pondered. _Maybe I should get some water for him._

After getting a glass of water from the kitchen, Vegeta returned to the bathroom. "Kakarot, are you ok in there? I brought water if you want it."

Kakarot opened the bathroom door with a huge smile on his face, as if the vomiting never happened. His tail was whipping forth and back in the air happily. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, Vegeta!" He took a long sip of the water. When he finished it, the glass was nearly empty. "When is breakfast? I'm starving!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the question. "You're hungry now? Right after you threw up?"

Kakarot scratched the back of his head. "I don't know why. I'm just… hungry."

"Fine. I'll go and see if Bulma has the chefs making anything for us," Vegeta said. "Get dressed. I'll call you when the breakfast is ready."

~~ROAR~~

Bulma made sure that she hired as many as chefs she could in order to satisfy two Saiyans who could eat around ten times as humans. Ever since Vegeta started living here, the kitchen was renovated into even bigger one. The bowling alley room had to be removed so that the kitchen could have the space.

"Good morning!" the blue-haired woman said cheerfully. "I thought you would stay in your room with Kakarot until the late morning! What made you get up this early?"

"Kakarot was a little sick, but then he said he's fine. You better tell the chefs to start cooking as soon as possible. He is hungry."

"Oh, that's fine. They already started," Bulma smiled at him. "So, he was sick? What happened?"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "He threw up… but afterward, he is feeling better."

"Now, he wants to eat?" Bulma rubbed her chin in wonder. "Maybe I need to take his blood sample – aha, for a _valid _reason! You said he was sick, didn't you?"

Vegeta was about to open his mouth as soon as he heard about the blood sample, but then she stopped him. He sighed lightly. "Either way, you're going to research on it anyway."

"Hey, it's a win-win situation," Bulma giggled. She took a sip of her coffee before she started a new subject, "So, Vegeta… What is your plan with Kakarot? Are you going to stay here or are you going back to your home planet?"

Vegeta frowned at the question. It was the exact same question he had been asking himself every single day. "I honestly don't know. I don't want to go back… but… Kakarot doesn't want to stay here either."

"Oh, my…" Bulma sighed lightly. "Back then when you first got here… did you come from your planet?"

"Yes," Vegeta sat on the chair and crossed his arms on his bare chest. "I ran… no, I escaped before I could get killed. My father… and everybody else were dying around me. By the time I got here, I thought I had no one to go back to. Shit, I thought Kakarot was dead for the entire time… and that I was done for. Then, I met you morons."

"Hey!" Bulma yelled at the offensive term. "I'm a genius scientist! You know better than that!"

"My point is that I survived because of you earthlings," Vegeta said. "If a Saiyan is sent to a planet, then they will destroy the entire civilization. Kakarot could have wiped out this planet if he wanted to. You're _lucky_ that _two _Saiyans like us did not destroy this planet. However, it won't be long before another one comes," Vegeta said. "That's why I'm staying in order to protect Earth."

"I see," Bulma started tapping her fingers on the table. "I don't know if it's a joke or not, but Yamcha told me that you are the Saiyan King. Isn't that…"

"No," Vegeta snapped at her. "I don't and will _never_ deserve to become the King. I made way too many mistakes for my own people to forgive me. They already have their own King. I'm never going back –"

"Vegeta."

Vegeta and Bulma almost jumped out of their skins when they heard Kakarot's upset voice.

"If you are not going to be the King, then who will take out Frieza?" Kakarot asked. "What about our people? They are suffering!"

"Kakarot, we already had this conversation before," Vegeta said coldly. "When I say I'm not going back, I _mean_ it. For our sake, we are not going to bring it up again."

"Yet, you were discussing about it with her?" Kakarot narrowed his eyes dangerously at the only one woman in the dining room.

"That's none of your concern," Vegeta snapped.

"What happened to you? You're not the Vegeta I used to know," Kakarot looked down at the floor.

"Oh, wow," Vegeta said sarcastically. "Now, you're saying that I changed? Duh, I thought that it was even that obvious to a baka like you."

"Why are you running away?" Kakarot yelled. "Why are you so afraid of returning to Planet Vegeta? I don't understand what you're trying to do!"

"What do you want me to do? Being forced to leave Earth only to get killed by our own people? You'll never understand my… this burden! If I return, it will only hurt me more!"

"Try me!" Kakarot crossed his arms with a small scowl on his face. "Make me understand."

"Please calm down!" Bulma said nervously. She did not want two Saiyans to start fighting and damaging anything in her house. "Guys… it's obvious that you have so much on your shoulders. I think that it's best to tell each other truthfully. I don't know the whole story, but I _know_ you are hiding something. Before you destroy anything, please tell and make up with lots of kisses!"

"Forget it. I don't need him to be worried about me all the time," Vegeta turned away from Bulma and Kakarot. "I'm going out."

"I'm leaving today," Kakarot said, stopping his mate successfully. "I've been staying here way too long. Sooner or later, they will start looking for me. After all, I'm supposed to be the King's mate."

"WHAT?" Vegeta turned back to his mate fast with an obvious possessive and angry look on his face. "Who… who the fuck dares to think about touching you?"

"I'm going to be Lord… no, _King_ Frieza's mate," Kakarot said softly. "I… I'm doing it for the sake of our people. That's why you have to go back."

"To the fucking traitors? Why would you do anything for them? What have they done for you? _Nothing_!" Vegeta clenched his angry fists. "Fine. You go. I don't give a shit about anything."

"Fine!" Kakarot yelled, as Vegeta opened the front door. "Go ahead and run away! Just like you always did!"

"Umm…" Bulma said nervously after Vegeta took off into the sky. "Kakarot, it will be ok. Vegeta will be thinking about this conversation… and maybe he will come back soon. I hope."

Kakarot ran his hand through his hair, as he sighed in frustration. He could feel tears filling up his eyes, but he refused to cry in the front of an earthling. "Maybe I shouldn't have told him that I am Frieza's mate…"

"No, you were right to tell him," Bulma said. "If he loves you, then he wouldn't let you go. Ever since he arrived here, he hadn't been happy… at least, not until you came. I think… no, I _know_ that he will come back for you – "

They were interrupted when the maids brought the platters on the long table. One of them called, "Breakfast's ready!"

"Kakarot, I heard that you didn't feel quite well this morning. May I please do a physical examination on you before you leave? I'll find something wrong. After all, as Vegeta said, Saiyans don't ever get sick… right?" Bulma asked, as she was watching Kakarot carefully.

"But… I'm feeling better," Kakarot took another bite of a pancake. "I'm not feeling sick anymore."

"But what if you return to your home planet with… an unknown virus in your body? What if your Saiyan doctor can't find anything wrong with you?" Bulma asked, still hoping that Kakarot would agree with her.

"Um," Kakarot frowned. Suddenly, he was not feeling good again. It was not even one minute ago when he did not have any urge to throw up. But, at the same time, the food was so good! He was half hungry and half sick. He could not decide whether to continue eating or not.

"Kakarot, you look a little green," Bulma quickly got up from the chair and helped Kakarot to walk over to the couch. "Please lay down. I'll get water for you."

~~ROAR~~

"What is it? It better be important," A short white cat asked with an irritation in his tone.

"It is, Korin," Kami rubbed his chin. "King Kai discovered a powerful presence around here last week. I searched for the ki energy until I found someone interesting. Apparently, the missing Saiyan Prince had been here for the whole time."

"Saiyan Prince, eh?" Korin said. "So, he's alive, after all."

"And, another Saiyan found him. I thought that they would go back to Planet Vegeta together to defeat Lord Frieza… yet, it seems that the Prince is still struggling with the past."

"Is that why you summoned me to here?" The white cat asked. "Can't you just go by yourself?"

"Actually, I can't leave yet. So I need you to come down to the West City, and try to convince Vegeta that it's absolutely right thing to face his past. Otherwise, he will stay here forever. Oh, the other issue is that he is forever grateful to his friends for saving his life. In this case, I'm pretty sure that the humans are willing to let him go as long as they know that the planet is safe from the threats and that Vegeta is with the people he loves."

"Sounds pretty complicated," Korin rubbed his furry chin. "Well, then… where is our dear Saiyan Prince?"

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **Finished this chapter today! I thought I would save it until next Friday, but I decided to be nice enough to post it tonight! Enjoy reading! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun. *For the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Genres: **Romance and Adventure

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot

**Cast:  
><strong>Mufasa – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai / Kami / Korin  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force  
><span>Timon and Pumbaa<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

"You're leaving without saying goodbye to Vegeta?" Bulma asked sadly.

Kakarot adjusted the armor on his new black spandex a little bit. "Yeah… He knows I'm leaving anyway. It's better this way."

"I haven't found anything wrong with you yet," Bulma said worriedly. "Can't you just stay a little longer?"

Kakarot smiled at her. "Sorry, I can't. I'm afraid they will start looking for me. Bulma… You're a good friend. I'm so glad that Vegeta was able to meet you… I'm sure he was quite handful, eh?"

Bulma giggled at him. "Yeah, you're right. But… are you sure? You're only going to fall in the hands of… that terrible monster."

"Yes," Kakarot said firmly. "I'm doing it for my people. Otherwise, they will die from starvation if they don't get killed first."

The blue-haired genius sighed lightly. "Please be careful, ok?"

"Thank you for everything," Kakarot grinned widely at her. He opened his space pod, which was fixed and upgraded by Bulma. "Take care of Vegeta for me, okay?"

"Yeah, I will," Bulma smiled sadly at him.

She watched as the space pod bursting off into the sky. She was really concerned about both Vegeta and Kakarot. She was hoping that they would be okay.

~~ROAR~~

"He must be fucking kidding me," Vegeta kept pacing forth and back. After the argument with Kakarot, he decided to go to one of his hiding areas where he hadn't shown his new mate. This time, it was in one of the forests in the northwest… thousands of miles away from the West City. It was so deep that no animals went there, and Vegeta did not want any interruption.

He knew that Kakarot was wrong. The Elite Saiyan would never understand what he had gone through. After what happened back on Planet Vegeta, he did not deserve to become the king at all. What was he supposed to prove anyway? Nothing would ever change at all. Besides, Kakarot was leaving today.

Vegeta glanced up at the darkening sky. "Father, are you there? You said that the former Saiyan Kings are within the stars, right? Why aren't you answering every time I'm in despair? …No."

He looked down at the ground, as he clenched his fists. "That's it. It's my fault that I let everyone die. I can't be the king if it's all my fault…"

"Aha, I finally found you, Saiyan Prince!"

Vegeta nearly jumped out of his skin. He seriously thought that nobody, not even a single animal, was here. He did not even sense his presence either.

"I'm above you!"

Vegeta looked up to find a white chubby cat sitting on one of the branches in the tree. When he realized that he was not going to get attacked, he sighed in annoyance. "I could have killed you if you scared me like that."

"Kill me? How arrogant, aren't you? Oh, that's right – that's how all Saiyans are, right? They must be idiots," Korin laughed out loud.

Vegeta scowled at the petty insult. "Whatever. I want to be left alone, so I suggest you to leave now."

"Why? It's my home, so you sort of intruded my property, don't you think?" Korin jumped off the branch and landed gently on the ground.

The former Saiyan Prince raised an eyebrow. "I don't see your name labeled anywhere here. Whatever. I'm leaving anyway."

He began walking to a place only Kami knows where. He growled lightly at the sounds of tiny feet, so he quickly turned to the white cat. "You little creepy cat! Will you stop following me?"

"But, you're going to where I'm going as well," Korin said matter-of-factly.

"Who are you?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes dangerously. "How do you know I was the Saiyan Prince?"

"Precisely. You _are_ the Saiyan Prince," Korin pointed his paw at Vegeta. "But… the real question is that… who are you exactly? You are more than just Saiyan Prince."

Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Forget it. You're annoying. If you don't want to die, then leave me alone."

To be honest, he did not know who he exactly was. He thought he was just Vegeta… until Kakarot came. Just seeing another Saiyan made him feel completely different. Desire, want, and hope were completely new to him. And, he had no idea why he felt this way.

"I see. You're still running from your past –" The cat quickly dodged from Vegeta's blue energy ball.

"Get the fuck out!" Vegeta yelled angrily. "You fucking stalker! Running away from the past… what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It can mean anything… only _you_ can answer your own questions."

Vegeta stared at the crazy cat in disbelief. "Look, I think you're a little confused. I suggest you go back to where you came from and… uh, do whatever you need to."

As soon as he turned around, he quickly jumped backward startled. Apparently, Korin was right in front suddenly. That cat was fast!

"Nope! I'm not confused! You are! You don't even know who you are."

Vegeta frowned at him. "You're crazy. Who am I supposed to be?"

"Let's see…" Korin rubbed his chin, as he thought for a few seconds. "Oh yeah! You're the son of King Vegeta! Oh well, since you don't believe me, I got to go anyway!"

"Oh, wait!" Vegeta yelled, as Korin kept leaping from a tree to another. He started running after him. "Wait, dammit!"

Soon, he came into the sight of a tall white pole. It was _really, really_ tall that he could not even see the top of the pole in the sky. But he did not have time to be in awe while Korin was standing right there. "You… you knew my father?"

"No, but I heard a lot of things about him," Korin grinned widely. "After all, he is supposed to be the most powerful being in the universe, correct?"

"Actually… he died a long time ago. Lord Frieza is now the—"

"Aha, not another word!" Korin interrupted him. "He is _alive_. I'll bring you to him! Just come and follow me! To the top! Oh, by the way, don't fly! You'll never get what you want if you choose the easy path!"

Vegeta had strong urge to smack himself in the forehead. _How much more crazy this fucking cat could be?_

Before he knew it, the cat was actually climbing up the pole. Vegeta could not believe how much fast this cat was! Not wanting to waste any second here, he started climbing up right away.

He was so eager to see his father… dead or not. With that high motivation, he forgot about everything else. Humans, Saiyans, Earth, Planet Vegeta, Bulma, Frieza, Nappa, Kakarot, and everything else. The more he climbed up, the more burdens came off his shoulders. He was so desperate to get the answers from his father if he ever saw him. He knew that he was getting crazier by a foot higher he climbed.

After one hour of climbing, he glanced up to realize that the cat was completely gone. Did that crazy animal actually get to the top?

His arms and legs were getting tired, so Vegeta leaned backward a little bit to rest. He was covered with his own sweats. Now that he became aware of the environment, he realized that it was already night. What the hell was he doing? Why did he chase after the crazy cat? How in the world could his father be alive? He saw his corpse before he left for Earth, after all.

If Korin said that he would bring him to his father, then Vegeta would not lose this opportunity anyway.

"Shit...!" Vegeta mumbled to himself. He forced his arms to move. He was not going to give up after coming this far.

After another long hour, he finally spotted something in the clouds. It was some kind of curve platform. Was it top? Did he make it? Glad and excited that it was all over, he climbed up even faster.

He sighed lightly after he climbed onto the platform of… as he realized, some kind of tower.

"Took you long enough!" Korin said cheerfully. "I was afraid that you would give up."

"Show me. My father," Vegeta almost demanded.

"Come," Korin walked over to the thing that looked like a birdbath. "This is the holy water. Your father is in there."

Vegeta frowned in confusion, but since he made this far, he would just go for it anyway. He came up to the holy water and took a careful look. All he could see was the reflection of himself. He realized that sometimes people might mistake him for his own father. He sighed lightly, "That's not my father. It's… just my reflection."

"Wrong. Just look harder," Korin smiled.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. He turned to the water. He widened his eyes in surprise when he saw the image of his proud father. "F…Father?"

"Correct. He_ lives_ in you," Korin said calmly. "He would like to speak with you. Kami's lookout is right above here. Fly there and ask for Kami."

At this point, Vegeta knew he was going crazy, but he just could not stop it. His curiosity won after his own sanity anyway. So, he flew higher and higher until he could see the floating half-round platform in the sky.

When he landed on the lookout, it reminded him of a temple where people prayed to the gods. Unfortunately, there wasn't anybody here.

"Hello?" He called. "Is there any Kami here?"

He crossed his arms when he got no response. It was pretty dark here with so little light from the temple-looking building.

"Hi, are you Vegeta?"

Vegeta whipped his head to the right. He must have been distracted lately if he did not sense their presences! Though this time he did not jump. "Kami?"

"No. I'm Mr. Popo. I'll bring Kami to you."

Vegeta could not even see Mr. Popo at all. He was wondering why though.

"Vegeta, you're finally here," Kami said after coming out of the temple. "Korin brought you here because you wanted to speak with your father, correct?"

"You…!" Vegeta pointed a finger at him. "You're Piccolo! The old version of Piccolo!"

Kami chuckled softly at him. "Sort of. He is the half of me… it's a long story. I'm sure you're not interested anyway. My name is Kami, the god of Earth."

Vegeta felt Kami's green hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Making a connection with the higher god," Kami said.

"I thought you were a god?"

"I am," Kami said. "That's why I called for the higher god. He'll be answering you soon."

"Kami?"

Vegeta quickly looked around trying to find where the third voice came from.

"Present," Kami said. "I have the Saiyan Prince with me, King Kai."

"Excellent! King Vegeta is here with me!" King Kai said cheerfully. "Okay, you have one minute."

"Vegeta."

"Father?" Vegeta asked. He could not believe he was speaking to his father. It had been so long time since last time he heard his voice.

"Vegeta, you completely forgot about the true purpose of the Saiyan King. Thus, you have forgotten me."

Vegeta almost flinched at the harsh statement his father made. "No… How could I forget you?"

"Because you don't know who you are, then you have forgotten me. Discover who you are by looking inside yourself, Vegeta. You are much than who you think you are. "

Vegeta was completely taken back. He knew that he changed, but that did not mean that it was for best. His father was right, but how was he supposed to face all of the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta? "How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be."

"It's inside you. You _are_ my son and the _one true king_. Every Saiyan King lives in you. Remember who you are."

"And, that's it," Kami took his hand off Vegeta's shoulder.

"No, wait!" Vegeta quickly grabbed Kami's hand. "We are not finished yet!"

"I'm sorry. King Kai said you had one minute," Kami shook his head. "That is one of the laws in the Other World."

The former Saiyan Prince glanced at the night sky with full of stars. He realized that he felt much, much lighter. As if he did not have a heavy burden on his shoulders anymore. He felt a light breeze on his skin. "Looks like the winds are changing," He said almost to himself.

Kami nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, change is good."

Vegeta sighed lightly, as he ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, but it's not quite easy… I…" He thought briefly about what his father recently said. It was not exactly friendly father/son reunion, but his father really slapped him back into the reality. "I know I have to face my past if I'm going back. God, Kakarot was right. I've been running from it for so long –"

All of sudden, he got whacked by Mr. Popo's big strong fist. "Ow! What the fuck? What was that for? It fucking hurt!"

"Hmm. That's correct. The past can hurt, but at least you can either run from it or learn from it," Kami said.

Vegeta could feel the light wind, so he quickly dodged Mr. Popo's fist.

"There, you see? So, what are you going to do?"

Vegeta took off into the air. "I'm going back to my home planet." He flew away with the full speed, returning to the West City. He had to stop Kakarot from becoming Lord Frieza's mate and also, to take back his rightful throne.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: **I'm quite happy with this chapter. I wanted to write more, but decided to end it anyway. ;) I already started the chapter 19, so I hope to post it by next weekend! Enjoy reading! :D Review is appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun. *For the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Genres: **Romance and Adventure

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot

**Cast:  
><strong>Mufasa – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai / Kami / Korin  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force  
><span>Timon and Pumbaa<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"Kakarot left yesterday?" Krillin blinked in surprise. He decided to visit Bulma just to check on Vegeta and Kakarot. He hadn't heard from them for a few days, but he thought everything was going well with both of them being in love. "Where is Vegeta?"

"He ran off," Bulma shook her head sadly. "It's my fault for protecting him for a long time."

"No, it's not your entire fault. We are involved too," Krillin scratched the back of his head. "He was only a child when we first met him. He… I mean, we knew that he lost everything, but we had no idea that it was much more than that."

"I'm still worried. Vegeta hasn't come back yet," Bulma started playing with her fingers nervously. "Maybe we should start looking for –"

"Bulma!" Vegeta yelled after opening and slamming the door against the wall. "Where is Kakarot?"

Thinking that it may be a powerful enemy like Red Ribbon Army, Bulma and Krillin quickly hid behind the couch before they realized who it actually was.

"Oh! Vegeta! You're back!" Bulma exclaimed and came out of the hiding area. "Where did you go?"

"Never mind. Is Kakarot here?" Vegeta asked. He had to know before he would think of a plan.

"He left yesterday. I'm sorry," the woman said sadly.

"Then, get the space pod ready!" Vegeta said almost anxiously and excitedly.

"What are you doing?" Krillin asked. He had never seen Vegeta acting like this before. He was wondering if that was Vegeta's true personality, which he never opened up to any human being.

"I'm going back…" Vegeta smirked lightly. "To take my mate and throne back."

"Whoa, dude! Wait a minute!" Krillin yelled. "I'm confused! You said you weren't going back… what happened?"

"We have to catch up with Kakarot and to stop Frieza!" Bulma exclaimed in excitement. "Krillin, wake up Yamcha and get everyone… and we will go to Planet Vegeta!"

"Who is freezing?" Krillin asked still in confusion.

"_Frieza_," Bulma corrected him.

"Who?"

"Kakarot is returning to Planet Vegeta in order to become Lord Frieza's mate because he wants to make sure that his people are not starving anymore! And, Frieza stole the throne from Vegeta!" Bulma tried to explain everything in such short time.

"Ohhh!"

"You're coming too?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Of course yes! You need all help you can get!" Bulma said cheerfully. "There are hundreds of powerful warriors on your planet, right? Just go and get everyone! I'll get the space pod ready!"

~~ROAR~~

After getting Piccolo, Yamcha, and Tien, they got the whole story from Vegeta this time. They had no idea about how Vegeta truly felt about his home planet. It turned out that he thought that he allowed everyone to die around him and that everyone else was a traitor to him. Every single decision was his responsibility, but he started to figure out that someone or something else might have influenced him to make such decisions. He was not sure who was behind everything, but all he knew was that he had to take back his mate, throne, and planet.

Surprisingly for Vegeta, they agreed to join him for the trip to Planet Vegeta. They were willing to help him to get back what was originally his.

But, the space pod was designed for only one person… or so Vegeta thought. Apparently, Bulma analyzed and designed the space pod. Then, she hired her constructing team to build even larger space pod. It was so big that it could be called small spaceship instead.

"Vegeta, can I talk to you in private?" Bulma placed her hand on Vegeta's shoulder. Everyone had been assigned to their tasks, so Bulma thought it was perfect time.

"Hn," Vegeta followed her into the green house, which was the closest to them. "What is it?"

"Um, you remember how Kakarot was sick before he left?" Bulma smiled nervously at him. She was not sure whether Vegeta was going to take this news very well or not.

"Yeah, what about it?" Vegeta asked impatiently and was somehow annoyed. He could barely wait to get off Planet Earth, and this woman interrupted him trying to prepare!

"Well… I did a physical exam on Kakarot yesterday, and I got his blood and urine samples. I tried every single test for a diagnosis. And, uh… well… I thought it was not possible, but I gave this test a try anyway. So… um…"

"Well? Spit it out, woman," Vegeta almost snapped at her. "We don't have all day."

"It's a little too early, but I think he is pregnant," Bulma was bracing herself for Vegeta to blow up. But, it had been strangely quiet for a short while. "…Vegeta?"

"Well, I did not expect that he would be having a baby this soon. It requires a lot of tries before a submissive Saiyan finally gets pregnant," Vegeta scratched his face cheek in wonder, as his tail whipped forth and back in excitement. "Oh well, I guess that happened when we made love multiple times a day. After I reclaim the throne, I will just screw him before he gets too big –"

"Pervert!" Bulma yelled angrily. "I can't believe you just said that! Just… go and get in the ship! Before that monster takes him away from you!"

"Right," Vegeta smirked widely.

~~ROAR~~

As soon as Raditz found out about his brother coming back to Planet Vegeta, he immediately made his way to the space pod landing area. He was more than happy that he came back because King Frieza was getting impatient not only with Kakarot but also the mating ceremony that had been being held on for two weeks. He was so worried that his younger brother might have fled, but he knew that he would stay loyalty to all of the Saiyans, if not King Frieza.

In one of the royal Saiyan's traditions, the Saiyan King or Prince would have a huge party and invited every single Saiyan in the world to the ball. After some partying and music, they would witness the biting ritual between the royal Saiyan and the chosen mate. Then, the ceremony would be concluded with lots of fireworks.

Raditz was watching as the space pod landing roughly onto the large mattress-like landing area. He waited patiently as the space pod was opening.

"Kakarot," He said aloud.

"Raditz?" Kakarot asked, as he was struggling to get out of the space pod. This was strange to Raditz… unless…

"Are you injured? Did you get attacked?" Raditz asked, as he was checking out Kakarot's body. He did not see any bleeding or wound, but he was pretty sure Kakarot's clothes hid them.

"No, I'm not feeling good," Kakarot groaned. "I'll be fine. I need to report to Lord Frieza."

"Did you eat something bad?" Raditz asked. He knew that his brother wouldn't be stupid enough to eat everything in sight, but he was still concerned. After all, he was supposed to be Frieza's perfect mate.

"I don't know. Maybe?"

Raditz sighed lightly. He was not surprised that Kakarot would come back with an injury or anything else that was wrong with him. But, he was quite surprised that it was food-related this time. "You should have checked the list of the edible food before you left! You need to see the doctor –"

"No! I don't want to!" Kakarot said anxiously. He hated doctors. Especially those sharp things and… needles. He shivered at the thought. He had enough with Bulma poking him back on Earth. He was hoping that he would get the results sooner, but he had no choice but to leave. He was one week late though. "I'll go and see Frieza."

"Fine," Raditz sighed at him. "Be careful. You know King Frieza hates the sight of weaknesses."

"I know," Kakarot smiled at him.

~~ROAR~~

The human beings, Namekian, and even Saiyan were so surprised at the speed of the new spaceship. It turned out that Bulma also analyzed Kakarot's space pod, so she tried to upgrade the speed as well. Kakarot's space pod took about one and half day between the planets Earth and Vegeta. Vegeta's old space pod took about three months.

This time, this spaceship could get to Planet Vegeta within just a few hours. They were so grateful for Bulma's intelligence.

"I… I can't believe that you could do that!" Krillin exclaimed. "I wonder what Vegeta's home planet looks like?"

"What is your plan, Vegeta?" Piccolo decided to ask. "How can you take the throne back?"

"From what Kakarot told me," Vegeta crossed his arms. "Most of Frieza's allies are aliens from so many different planets. That concerns me greatly. Remember when I told you that my father had to cooperate with Lord Frieza because of allies, right? If we attack Frieza, then our planets will be their primary targets."

"Oh wait… if we attack… then they will come after Earth?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes. We will have hundreds of enemies out there in the universe," Vegeta said seriously. "I just want to make sure that you are still in. If you don't want to put Earth in danger, then I suggest you to stay out of my way."

"I have a question," Piccolo said. "What will happen if Frieza keeps his throne? Will it affect anything?"

"He will invade every weak planet with useful resources in his path. It's obvious to me that Earth is one of his targets as well… considering how Kakarot was able to find that planet. His mission was supposed to find the strongest opponent, to defeat him, and then to wipe out the whole civilization. He could have killed all of you if he obeyed his mission objective. But instead, he didn't."

"Either way, Earth is still in danger," Bulma sighed lightly.

"Well, then we will have a lot of work to do, eh?" Krillin smiled nervously. He had never fought a Saiyan other than Vegeta… and he was so fucking strong. Last time they sparred, Vegeta kicked his ass within a couple of seconds.

"I think we would prefer that you are the Saiyan King," Tien said. "At least, Earth would be a little less threatened… right?"

"I will _make sure_ that Earth is safe," Vegeta said firmly. "Okay, now, listen carefully. As soon as we get to Planet Vegeta, I will check out the area first. I'm a Saiyan like them, so I should fit right in easily. It won't take more than a few minutes. Then, we will sneak inside the Palace. I need someone to cover me while searching for King Frieza just in case if someone finds us. If I take him out, then I become the King right away. But of course, that won't be easy. I don't know if my own people will be on my side or on Frieza's. All of Kakarot's allies were killed by Frieza's soldiers and followers. That was why there was nothing he could do to help this planet.

"This time, he has us. But, he doesn't know that we are coming yet. Let's keep that way so that we can break through Frieza's guard with a surprise attack," Vegeta said.

"In the other words, we will fight every enemy we see until we find Frieza, correct?" Piccolo asked.

"Exactly correct," Vegeta smirked at the Namekian.

~~ROAR~~

After making a perfect landing a few miles away from the Vegeta Kingdom, they realized that the gravity was much lighter than Earth's was. At least, it was one of their advantages.

As soon as the entrance door opened, Vegeta was more than shocked to see how much different his once-beautiful planet looked. Last time he remembered was that there was so lively and loud city. It was almost always bright, thanks to the inventions of lights. The streets were always filled with Saiyans who always worked, fought, and played hard. There was even a large river nearby and a few large farms outside the city.

Instead, it looked like a wasteland. The city was silent and dark. The river was half full, and the plants from the farms looked like they were dying. It was so quiet that they could only hear the whistling winds.

"Aw, man, this is what we came for?" Krillin almost pouted at the ugly sight.

"This… was what Kakarot was talking about," Vegeta said almost quietly. "I had no idea that it would be _this_ bad. This is the result of my coward way. I ran away from everything… and, this planet turned out to be like this because of me. All because I did not want to take responsibilities."

"But you're here, aren't you?" Bulma placed her hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Everybody makes mistakes. You will make everything right this time. After all, you _are_ the Saiyan King."

"Hell yeah!" Yamcha slammed his fist on his other palm. "We are here to save Kakarot and finish off Frieza for good, right?"

Thanks to his friends' encouraging words, Vegeta was more than determined to take back what was supposed to be his.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **Hiya! Sorry about another long delay! This chapter was pretty difficult to write, but at least I finished it! I re-read it and I love it, so I hope you like it too! Enjoy reading! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun. *For the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Genres: **Romance and Adventure

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot

**Cast:  
><strong>Mufasa – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai / Kami / Korin  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force  
><span>Timon and Pumbaa<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

"Kakarot, welcome back," Frieza gave the young Saiyan the annoying smirk. "What took you so long?"

"My apologies," Kakarot bowed his head quickly. "It took me a while to defeat the enemy. I was about to leave, but then I liked the atmosphere of Earth… so I stayed there a little longer."

"I see. I heard you got sick. Is that correct?" Frieza asked. When he received a small nod, he frowned, "You know that I dislike it when you leave important things out."

"I didn't think it was important."

Frieza stood up from his throne and walked over to Kakarot. "I hope you're ready for the mating ceremony."

"What? Already?" Kakarot asked almost nervously.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"I…" Kakarot thought briefly about his fight with Vegeta back on Earth. At this point, he was sure that Vegeta would not want him back after what happened. Vegeta already made it clear for him that he was never coming back to their home planet. Besides, if Kakarot did not agree to this mating ritual, then a lot of his people would be brutally killed.

He answered, trying to hide as much emotion as he could, "No, there's not a problem. It was sorta… sudden."

"You're right. Every Saiyan that hasn't mated yet on this planet wants you. I cannot afford that anybody else takes you first," Frieza caressed Kakarot's face with his cold hands. "You are not only the most powerful Saiyan on this planet, but also the most beautiful. I can see the reason why King Vegeta agreed to allow his son to mate with you."

Kakarot placed his shakily hand on his shoulder where Vegeta bit.

~~ROAR~~

"Oh, god no," Krillin moaned, almost whining. "Vegeta can't be fucking kidding!"

"We have no choices," Yamcha said. "Like Vegeta said, we are the live baits."

"Oh, very funny, Yamcha," Tien rolled his three eyes. "This is Vegeta's plan for getting past those guys."

"_Those guys!_" Krillin cried. "They are the bodyguards of Frieza! They are patrolling the gate!"

They were hiding behind one of the large bushes near the gate to the Vegeta Kingdom. Two odd-looking warriors with different color skins were standing at either side of the gate.

"Vegeta is a Saiyan, right? It's much easier for him to bend in the crowds," Tien said.

"But, but, Piccolo is coming in with him! How the hell is he supposed to get in?" Krillin said almost loudly. "It doesn't even make any sense –"

"Shhhh!" Yamcha shushed at him. "Once Vegeta becomes the king, it will all be paid off. We gotta be patient! Remember, we are with Vegeta all the way to the end. He deserves to be the Saiyan King."

"Yeah, you're right. After all, this is his kingdom. If he doesn't fight for it, then who will?" Krillin still almost pouted at the thought of being the bait. "So, when is the signal –"

A large blue energy ball crashed into the gate all of sudden. The bodyguards immediately got in the fighting stances.

"Here it is!" Tien yelled, as he jumped out of the bush. "Hey, you stupid looking guys! We're over here!"

"Who the fuck are you? More Outsiders?" one of the aliens growled lightly. "You lowly monkeys don't know how to quit!"

"Outsiders?" Yamcha whispered to Krillin, who shrugged.

"At least, we look Saiyans, don't we?" the bald warrior said.

"Hey, you!" Yamcha yelled, getting up from his hiding place. "Catch us if you can! We just want to get inside this city and assassinate Frieza!"

"Uh, Yamcha, I think you're going too far," Krillin said nervously.

"Catch them!" The second alien yelled. "And then kill them!"

They started chasing the humans, giving Vegeta and Piccolo the opportunity to get pass the entrance.

Vegeta and Piccolo were wearing the full cloaks with large hoods, which hid half of their faces.

After successfully passing the gate, they were halted by two more aliens. They tried to act as much normal as possible.

"You two! What is your purpose here?" One of the aliens asked with menacing tone.

"We are here to visit our family who we haven't seen in the last eight years," Vegeta answered smoothly.

"Hmm, is that so? What is your race?" The second alien took out a touchscreen table.

"Saiyan," Vegeta said and then glanced at Piccolo briefly.

Piccolo only responded by growling loudly.

"My family adopted him when he was abandoned. We have no idea what race he is," Vegeta said. "He is my cousin."

"I see. Unknown race, it is," the first alien said. "Names?"

"Simba," Vegeta answered. "This is… Pumbaa."

Piccolo growled again at the name of the smelly pig from the _Lion King_ movie.

Two aliens looked at each other, raising their eyebrows at the odd names. "Very well… you may enter – but before you do, you need one last thing to do. We need to take your pictures. Please remove your hoods."

_Shit!_ Vegeta mentally cursed.

"What are you waiting for? Take off your hoods," one of the aliens snapped. "Or… you're hiding something?"

"Oh, fuck it!" The impatient Namekian yelled. He threw a yellow energy ball at two surprised aliens.

After getting hit by Piccolo's attack, Vegeta used his maximum speed to get behind two aliens to give them two hard chops. As in the result, the aliens easily passed out.

"We have to find Frieza as fast as we can. It won't be long before they suspect something," Vegeta said, as he took off his cloak. "Piccolo, make sure you find Kakarot, okay?"

"Yes," Piccolo held up the map of the whole city with the circles of possible locations.

~~ROAR~~

"Kakarot! My precious brother!" Raditz entered Kakarot's bedroom excitedly.

Kakarot had a strong urge to roll his eyes, but he did not. Raditz was the only one family left. Kakarot could not bear the thought of being alone for the rest of his life. He lost all of his friends, his father, and even Vegeta… and he could not afford to lose one more.

"Raditz," Kakarot took off his armor. "Why do you want Frieza and me to be mated so badly?"

"Because we will be settled for the rest of our lives! We will be living in the prosperity!" Raditz's monkey tail wagged for a few seconds before he took the control of it and put it back around his waist. "Can't you just understand that, Kakarot? It's much better than being mated to Prince Vegeta and being eventually killed by Frieza! This is the only one way."

"Raditz, I'm not doing this for you," Kakarot snapped. "I'm doing it for our people."

"Fine, whatever you say," Raditz shrugged. He watched his younger brother taking off his top spandex. He spotted something a little different about his brother's body. "Kakarot… what is that?"

Kakarot quickly placed his hand on the area where Vegeta bit. He had completely forgotten about it! "Nothing. Must be rash."

"No, it doesn't look rash to me," Raditz walked over to Kakarot and took his hand away. He gasped in a complete shock when he realized what the wounded spot was. "Kakarot… when did you…? King Frieza. What would he think if he ever found out?"

"He doesn't know yet," Kakarot said. "I'll hide it."

"Are you crazy? You know King Frieza is not stupid! …Wait a minute. I'm confused. How in the hell did you get mated? You went to Earth… and then returned here…"

Kakarot shrugged his shoulders carelessly. He then put on the new top spandex. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm never seeing him again."

"I see," Raditz narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Whatever. As long as you're willing to mate with Frieza, that's fine with me. I just don't think he would like it that someone else took you first."

"I'll be fine," the younger brother said firmly. "At least he will leave Saiyans alone, so it won't matter if I keep taking beatings."

~~ROAR~~

Vegeta had been trying to get through the heavy crowd of Saiyans and aliens for the last ten minutes just to get to the entrance gate of Vegeta Palace… or at least, it used to be Vegeta Palace.

Apparently, he overheard a few of conversations about how Kakarot and Frieza were going to be mated. Some Saiyans were enraged at the fact that Kakarot was forced to be mated with a terrible monster while the others were relieved that they would be left alone. He had no time to inform Piccolo about Kakarot's location and had to hurry to the palace.

"Welcome!" Frieza said after coming out on the balcony with the microphone. He received the most applause from the aliens. "The time all of you have been waiting for… the mating ritual is finally here! As you already noticed, I decided to skip the ball and dancing and stuff like that… I hope breaking the tradition doesn't upset you, Saiyans. But on the positive side, you get to witness the mating ritual between me and your precious Saiyan, Kakarot!"

_Ohhhs_ and _Awwws_ came when Kakarot came onto the balance with King Frieza. He was wearing the navy blue spandex with silver armor and black cape. He was the most beautiful being the Saiyans, including Vegeta, and aliens had ever seen.

"Perfect," Frieza almost snickered. "Didn't I tell you how every Saiyan wants you? That is exactly why I want you to be mine."

Kakarot _hated_ how Frieza looked at him. It was the complete pure desire for the lust. But, Vegeta was completely different… He never once made Kakarot feel weak, shamed, and humiliated. Not even little bit.

Frieza started to take off Kakarot's armor and cape. He took his time to admire Kakarot's beautiful body. "Yes… you're _perfect_."

Kakarot gulped nervously. He had a lot of considerations about the mating with Frieza. He knew that it was now or never. He just had to do what he thought was right.

Frieza never expected anything like this in the front of thousands… no, millions of Saiyans and aliens. He received a powerful punch in the face.

Almost every being gasped loudly when Kakarot hit Frieza so hard.

"Saiyans!" Kakarot yelled. "Now's your chance to fight back! To be mated or not… Either way, Frieza still sentenced all of us to death!"

The Saiyans mumbled to each other quietly. They were not sure what to do at this point. They heard many stories about how Kakarot tried to gather rebellions countless times but failed every time. If Kakarot was the strongest Saiyan on the planet, then how were they supposed to overthrow Frieza?

"King Vegeta would never do anything wrong or corrupt! Increasing our taxes, throwing you in the prisons for doing absolutely nothing wrong, stealing our food, and killing us! Frieza is _not_ King Vegeta… not even half –"

"YOU FUCKING STUPID MONKEY!" Frieza gave Kakarot the hardest punch, almost knocking him out. He grabbed Kakarot's hair harshly and pulled him back to standing. "You fucking humiliated me… in front of millions! One more pulling stunt like that, and then your precious planet will be gone!"

He ripped off Kakarot's top spandex. "You're mine!" He was about to sink his teeth into Kakarot's skin when he spotted the mark. "You…"

Kakarot hissed in the pain. At this point, he just wanted to die. He just wanted to leave the planet and never return. He lost his brother, father, friends, and… everything else… to such monster like Frieza!

"You shitty whore! Who fucking bit you?" Frieza angrily tossed Kakarot across the balcony. "Tell me… who took you first before I did?"

"It's none of your business!" Kakarot rubbed his throbbing head. "If you were going to kill us, then do so!"

Vegeta had been watching the whole thing. He clenched his fists so tightly that his fingernails drew blood from his palms. He realized that if he never snapped back to the reality, then this could have happened to Kakarot.

"Was it someone from Earth?" Frieza stomped his foot on Kakarot's stomach, making him cry in pain. "Was it?"

Vegeta was so pissed off at everything. That Kakarot was forced to be mated with Frieza. That Saiyans weren't willing or were too scared to help Kakarot. That he ran away from everything like this. The final straw was when Frieza hurting the unborn baby that woke up his real power.

Loud thunders boomed in the darkening sky. Thanks to the scouters, the Saiyans and aliens whipped their heads toward the increasing power level in the presence.

"W-what?" Frieza quickly glanced at where the powerful strength was. He widened when he realized that it could be King Vegeta.

Vegeta was flying up into the sky, leveling with the balcony.

"Vegeta? No, you can't be… you're dead!" Frieza said in panic.

"No, that was my father. The one you're looking at used to be the… _Saiyan Prince_! _You hurt my mate_!"

Powerful shockwave coming from Vegeta's high power level nearly sent everyone away. His blue energy bursting around his body turned bright gold. His hair kept flickering between black and blonde until the blonde completely took over. His dark eyes brightened up to green.

While the aliens were in complete confusion, the Saiyans just stared at Vegeta in a complete awe. They realized what this power was… so, the legend of Super Saiyan was true after all! Every single power of the former Saiyan Kings awakened.

Thus, Prince Vegeta was Super Saiyan.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm back! I'm very, very, very sorry about the recent lack of updates! It had been crazy for the last one and half month, and I had been traveling a lot. I went out of town almost every weekend, so I didn't have any time to write even though I wanted to! Hope you forgive me.

So, this new chapter is finally completed! I hope to finish the next chapter by this weekend!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun. *For the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot

**Cast:  
><strong>Mufasa – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai / Kami / Korin  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force  
><span>Timon and Pumbaa<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Frieza could not even see the newly blonde-haired Saiyan moving at all. Apparently, all he could see was that Vegeta's whole body barely flickered. Immediately afterward, Vegeta was already holding his nearly unconscious mate in his arms.

"Kakarot," Vegeta caressed his mate's face cheek. "It's okay. You're safe now."

"Ve…Vegeta?" Kakarot was starting to regain his consciousness. He frowned when he remembered that Frieza's attack almost knocked him out. With his current power level, this was not supposed to happen, but Kakarot quickly forgot about it when he heard his mate's calm voice.

"Yes, it's me, Kaka," Vegeta gave him the usual smirk.

"You came back? But… why?" Kakarot asked. If he had known that Vegeta was coming, then he wouldn't have agreed with this whole mating idea.

"You were right. I had been running away from everything for a long time… now, it's time for me to get back my throne… and my mate as well. After all, this is my kingdom. Will you fight with me? For one last time?"

Kakarot gave him the biggest grin Vegeta had ever seen. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long time," He gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Can you fly by yourself?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes," Kakarot nodded his head. Soon, he was let go of and was now hovering in the air easily.

"Prince Vegeta? You? That little brat?" Frieza growled lightly before giving the very nervous Ginyu Force, who were still inside the castle, the deadly glare.

"Frieza, give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart," Vegeta turned to the fake king with a deep scowl on his face.

Frieza held up his hands in the air in the peaceful gesture. "Vegeta… I thought you were dead, so… it was obvious that I was the best person to rule your planet. After all, I was your father's partner –"

"You are no longer welcome here," Vegeta interrupted him. "We, the Saiyans, don't need you anymore. So, I suggest you to resign as the King."

"Oh, you're absolutely right," Frieza chuckled darkly. "However, there is a little problem. What are you supposed to do with all other aliens? They are my allies, and they prefer that I am the King."

"But Saiyans _don't_ want you," Kakarot snapped at him. "You've been stealing everything from us way too long enough. Vegeta is the rightful king, so it's time for you to leave."

Frieza glanced at the crowds, which were now divided up into the groups of Saiyans and of aliens. It seemed that Saiyans started regaining their hope, thanks to the returning of Vegeta and his new Super Saiyan powers, and that they were on verge of starting another war.

"The choice is yours. Either step down or fight," Vegeta said.

"Oh, Vegeta… Vegeta…" Frieza shook his head almost as if he was scolding a child. "That's why I hate the monkeys like you. You start everything in the violent way. Besides, aren't you responsible for so many deaths?"

Vegeta frowned when he heard some of the Saiyans muttering to each other in confusion, but this was not the place where they needed to know. "I've already put it behind me. It's not going to work anymore, Frieza."

"But, Vegeta, what about your people? Will they ever forgive you if they find out the truth about the death of King Vegeta?"

"Vegeta, what is he talking about?" Kakarot asked. He had this sinking feeling in his stomach for some reason. This time, it had something to do with the death of Vegeta's father. By now, he knew that Vegeta's past was much more than just troublesome obsession that held him back. Vegeta hid it so well that Kakarot did not see through him, although he suspected for a while and eventually shrugged it off as some kind of minor regret or something like that.

"So, you _didn't _tell anybody, did you? Not even your precious mate?" Frieza laughed lightly. "Well, then, now is your chance to tell them the truth. Who is responsible for King Vegeta's death?"

Vegeta paused for a short while before he took a look at his own hands. He had never forgotten the day he left King Vegeta… If he stayed and fought, then his father would have lived a little longer.

He closed his green eyes. "I am."

Everything went so quiet except the Saiyans' surprised gasps. The aliens were really enjoying this dramatic moment.

"Correct. And you also caused the deaths of Bardock, Nappa, and everyone else," Frieza smirked in amusement at the Saiyan Prince. "Will you really be fit to be the King?"

"No…" Kakarot said softly. He had already witnessed his own father getting killed, but he could not remember _who_ blew him up. It could not be Vegeta… It was impossible. He was not accepting it at all. "Vegeta, please tell me that it is not true."

Vegeta shook his head. "It is true."

"There you are, Saiyans! He is the murderer! And then he abandoned all of you!" Frieza exclaimed.

"No! I'm not the murderer!" Vegeta said. "It was an accident!"

"Accident or not, if it weren't for you, King Vegeta and the others would be alive. It's your entire fault that they are dead!"

"No –"

"Are you in denial? Even after you admitted that you killed them?"

"I never killed them!"

"Now, everyone knows that you're still responsible for their deaths! You're guilty! We don't want you here ever again!"

Vegeta did not want to do anything except running away from this moment. He could not stand thousands of eyes on himself. He could also hear the loud laughter from the aliens.

Before he knew it, he received a strong punch on his face from Frieza.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot cried, watching his mate falling toward the ground. He did not even see Frieza coming close to and punching Vegeta.

He was about to go after Vegeta, but Ginyu Force quickly jumped in the front of the Saiyan, preventing him from going any further.

"Shit!" Vegeta quickly recovered a few feet above the ground. He wiped his bleeding lips. As soon as he sensed the fast approaching presence, he barely dodged Frieza's kick to his head.

Frieza fired as many red lasers as he could, making Vegeta work even harder by moving faster and dodging every attack.

"Stay still!" Frieza shouted, already being frustrated with this stupid monkey with the stupid new power. He fired a much larger red laser at the brand new Super Saiyan.

Vegeta tried to dodge by flying higher and higher in the air, but unfortunately for him, he got hit in the right leg. "Fuck!" He cursed at himself, as he grabbed his bleeding leg.

The fake King smirked arrogantly at the fact that he was still able to match against a Saiyan with the universe's strongest super power.

"_Now_, this looks familiar…" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, as if he was trying to remember something. "It's like déjà vu… Where have I seen this before? Oh yes."

He smirked widely at Vegeta, who was trying to hold all his blood in his injured leg. "That's right. This was how your father looked before he died."

Before Vegeta could reply, Frieza appeared behind him and locked him up in his arms. He continued, "This is only between you and me. I _killed_ King Vegeta. Your father and everyone else."

That was when Vegeta snapped. As his anger was rising, his pure energy bursting around his whole body was getting larger and larger. Thanks to the distraction of the sudden rise in Vegeta's power level, Frieza received a strong blow to his stomach by the Super Saiyan's elbow.

As soon as Vegeta was let go of, he turned around and gave, using his good leg, his enemy a powerful kick to head. He was charging up for an attack while Frieza was quickly recovering from the blows. "Final Fla—"

"Wait!" Frieza yelled.

"Why should I wait? You're a _fucking_ murderer!" Vegeta asked, as he allowed the Final Flash to vanish into the air.

"Oh, now, you're calling me a murderer after you admitted that you are responsible for their deaths? You're now being a ridiculous hypocrite."

"Tell them the truth," Vegeta almost growled.

"Truth?" Frieza scoffed. "Why should I tell them? No matter who killed the King and the others, you are still responsible for the decisions you made –"

He did not even see Vegeta moving when his throat was quickly wrapped by the Saiyan Prince's strong hand. "No, Vegeta… Wait!"

"The truth," Vegeta growled at him.

"Alright, alright," Frieza held up his hands in the air in the peaceful gesture. "I did it."

"Louder."

"I did it! I killed King Vegeta and his Saiyan allies!"

Not even a second passed when the Saiyans yelled out of rage and started charging toward and attacking the stunned aliens who completely dropped guards. For all those terrible years, they had been suffering with poverty and hunger while those stupid aliens just sat around, watched them in amusement, and did absolutely nothing. For the entire time, they had been lied to about how King Vegeta just died in the war. Frieza told them that they had war against one of the alien planets, which was actually a cover-up story. Now that their Prince came back, they knew that they had one more chance to fight back. Or else their home planet would be fallen into an enemy's hands once again.

Thanks to the distraction of the loud fight below, Vegeta got punched in the face by the captain of the Ginyu Force. Hard enough to make his bottom lip bleeding. As in the result, Frieza escaped from the Super Saiyan's hand.

"Vegeta…" Kakarot said softly. The four remaining members of Ginyu Force were still hovering around the mate of the new Super Saiyan. They were about to attack when they heard a warrior cry.

"Hey, Carrot, we are here to save you from the wrath of this freezing person or whoever it is!" Krillin yelled, as he gave a strong punch to Guldo's large eye.

Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha followed after him, taking on the three remaining members of the Ginyu Force.

"You guys…" Kakarot said softly before a big grin was slowly being formed on his innocent looking face.

It was so hard now that there were fights everywhere in the sky and on the ground. Low and high power levels everywhere. Explosions and smokes also distorted the sounds and visions. Vegeta wished that he had a scouter so that he could detect Frieza's location and-

He spotted something that was out of the place. Concentrating harder, he realized that it was Frieza trying to sneak away from the battlefield. "Frieza!"

He was about to charge, but Ginyu appeared out of nowhere getting in his way. "You...!"

"Oh, you're not going anywhere. You're supposed to be dead, aren't you?" Ginyu laughed lightly. "I'm sure Frieza will forgive me if you die right here!"

"Not so fast!" Kakarot yelled after using the Instant Transmission to transport to Vegeta. "Your opponent is me!"

"Thank you!" Vegeta yelled, as he was flying through the air fast. "I'm going after Frieza!"

"Kakarot, you may be one of the most powerful Saiyans, but your power level is nothing compared to King Frieza and Captain Ginyu!" Ginyu started powering up for a red energy ball. "But I know you're smarter than that. Don't you remember the day you first opposed King Frieza's order to wipe out Planet Namek? Don't you want a repeat of that?"

"It's because I realized that it was the wrong thing to do!" Kakarot said. "And that Frieza wasn't a great king after all. It was all lies. Even my own brother lied to me for him."

"So, that's why you tried to gather the rebellions, but didn't you learn your lessons from all of that when your friends were killed?"

"No... that's not it..." Kakarot said softly. "They were admirably brave, but at that time, I did not realize that what we really needed was a strong leader. And, that's Vegeta, the true Saiyan King!"

All of sudden, he quickly powered up with so much power that could be considered to be at least Kaio-ken x20. It caused a sudden but small destruction in Ginyu's scouter.

Thanks to the broken scouter, Ginyu could not detect anybody's presences at all. Because of Kakarot's high speed, Ginyu was not able to see him at all. All he could do was to try and withdraw Kakarot's powerful attacks in any form, such as physical attacks or energy attacks.

All of this was happening while Vegeta was searching for Frieza. The further he was away from the battlefield, the better he could sense Frieza's presence. It was no surprise to him that he found him sneaking out behind the castle. "Frieza!"

"Wait!" Frieza said almost in panic when he realized that he was found out. "Please, Vegeta. Have mercy."

"You don't deserve to receive any mercy," Vegeta said angrily. "After what you did to my people, I won't forgive you. _Ever_."

"But, Vegeta, I am the one who helped your people when they were starving to death back then. That was why your grandfather needed my help. I was the one who brought technology to your people! Technology that helped your people to grow their food!"

"Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie."

"What are you doing to do? Are you going to kill me now?"

Vegeta narrowed his green eyes dangerously at the white monster. He could finish him off if he wanted to, but he didn't want to be a monster like Frieza. "No. I'm not like you, Frieza. So, please get off my planet and never return. Thank you for your help, but my people don't need you anymore."

Frieza chuckled softly, "Yes... as you wish... _your Majesty!"_

Suddenly, a small red energy ball appeared above Frieza's hand and was growing larger and larger within a second. It was way too fast for Vegeta to realize what was happening.

It was a large supernova attack. One of the most powerful attacks in the universe. The one that could destroy planets instantly.

Yet, Vegeta did something that Frieza did not expect at all. One of his special attacks, _Big Bang Attack_, was able to match against Frieza's large attack. A simple, small, mere blue energy ball actually deflected the supernova right out of Planet Vegeta.

That was the amazing power of Super Saiyan. After Frieza witnessed such power, he knew it was over.

And thus, Vegeta's other special attack, _Final Flash_, finished Frieza off for good.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **New chapter! This is the end of the first part! YAY! Actually, I finished this chapter a few days, but decided to wait until today so that it gave me more time to try write the next chapter. Enjoy the end of the first part!

By the way, as for the second Lion King movie, I'm not going to submit a sequel. Instead, I'm going to include the second part in this story. So, you don't have to worry about looking for the sequel in order to add it to your alert list.

Enjoy reading, and please review! Thank you! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun. *For the last ten years, I've been trying to purchase Vegeta from Akira who kept rejecting me and calling me a crazy bitch :'( *

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot

**Cast:  
><strong>Mufasa – King Vegeta  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – King Kai / Kami / Korin  
><span>Sarabi<span> – Kira (OC)  
><span>Scar<span> – Frieza  
><span>Simba<span> – Prince Vegeta  
><span>Zazu<span> – Nappa  
><span>Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed<span> – Ginyu Force  
><span>Timon and Pumbaa<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

It was a long and harsh winter season. It was two times longer as Earth's winter season. Now that the Saiyans did not have any ally's technology and resources anymore, food and water were running out at the rapid rate.

As much as Vegeta did not want to get Earth involved, millions of humans still insisted to provide their knowledge and resources in order to teach the Saiyans how to grow their own vegetables and fruits. It turned out that the humans heard about how Super Saiyan Vegeta defeated the universe's nightmare, Frieza and how their planet was targeted to be wiped out so they were forever in his debt.

By the end of the winter season, the war against Frieza's allies was over when they decided to retreat back to their own home planets after Cooler, the new leader and the older brother of Frieza, was killed by both the blonde-haired Saiyan King and his newly blonde-haired mate. Yes, Kakarot went Super Saiyan when he witnessed Cooler killing more Saiyans. With two Super Saiyans, it was an easy victory for them. Saiyans might have won, but they knew that their struggles were not over just yet. They had to grow on their own.

"Vegeta, when will you ever get a break?" Kakarot asked after entering the throne room just in time to witness the last third-class Saiyan leaving with a smile on his face.

"Right now," Vegeta got up and stretched out his tired arms. "You are supposed to be in the bed."

Kakarot pouted cutely at him, as he rubbed his large stomach. "I'm fine. I'm worried about you."

"Vegeta-sama!" Bulma yelled after running into the throne room. "You're late for the spring ceremony! You were supposed to be at the balcony ten minutes ago! They are waiting for you."

"When do I ever get a break?" Vegeta almost smacked himself in the face, but held back the urge to.

"Well, it _is_ time," Bulma smiled brightly at him, as she hugged him. "Kakarot, you get dressed too! They would love to see the king's adorable mate too."

"Thank you... I think?" Kakarot laughed.

After getting dressed up, Kakarot could not help but wonder where his brother was. A few weeks after the war started, Vegeta sent out the search party for Raditz, but he was not found anywhere. Still, Kakarot was worried about him... even though Raditz used him for the wealth, he was still his brother.

A month ago, Raditz came back, probably also to use Kakarot again as an excuse for being a 'brother,' but Vegeta was not _that_ stupid. As in the result, Raditz was immediately expelled for his crimes. Kakarot tried to stop Vegeta once, but he realized that there had to be consequences for what Raditz had done to Planet Vegeta.

Now Raditz was gone. Other than human friends, Kakarot did not have anybody else left except Vegeta.

"Kakarot, are you ok?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh!" Kakarot was almost startled. He did not realize that Vegeta was still there. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Raditz..."

"Hn," Vegeta simply said. And, that was it. There was no need to bring up another conversation about Raditz. They had too many fights about him, and it was exhausting. With Kakarot's terrible past, pregnancy, and mood swing, it once got to the point when Kakarot threatened him that he would leave.

Raditz was not the only one who was banished. Hundreds of Saiyans were also expelled with him because they were loyal to Frieza and wanted to take out the Vegeta Kingdom.

"Come on, Kakarot. We shouldn't keep them waiting any longer," Vegeta said after putting on his red cape. He turned to Kakarot who was putting on the white loose armor that was made only for pregnant men. He smirked at the beauty of his mate. Everything about his mate was completely pure, and he could see the reason why everyone wanted him. Too bad for every single dominant Saiyan though because Kakarot was now his.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Kakarot said cheerfully.

When they got to the entrance of balcony, they were surprised to see their Namekian and human friends.

"Good job!" Krillin yelled.

"We are so proud of you!" Yamcha exclaimed.

"Hn," Piccolo simply said with a usual scowl on his face.

"You guys!" Kakarot laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Bulma let us in! Hope you don't mind," Krillin gave them a thumb-up. "We just wanted VIP seats! We can't wait to hear what you are going to tell your people."

"Right," Vegeta mumbled. He was not exactly a people person, but he knew that he was destined to be... the Saiyan King. What was really going through his bloodstreams was the former great Saiyan Kings, so he was not going to let the former kings and his people down.

"Vegeta, come on!" Bulma yelled. "They are waiting for you!"

As soon as the balcony doors opened, they noticed right away that it was pouring outside for the first time in a long time. The planet needed it more than anything else. Still, the Saiyans didn't care about the rain and were more than happy to see their new king.

"Vegeta, go on. I'll be with you soon," Kakarot smiled and placed a kiss on Vegeta's lips. "You'll be fine."

Vegeta nodded his head.

"Here," Bulma handed a gold crown to the king. "Vegeta... it is time. This is the moment we've all been waiting for."

Vegeta placed the crown on his head and gave Bulma a small but rare smile. "Thank you for everything, Bulma."

"Oh, sure – ack!" Bulma almost yelped when Vegeta gave her a tight hug. "Oh, Vegeta, it's no need for you to thank us. We just did what we wanted to."

Vegeta took a deep breath before coming out on the balcony. As soon as the Saiyans caught a glimpse of their new king, they cheered loudly.

He waited patiently until the cheering died down. "People of Planet Vegeta, I'm more than honored to be here, welcomed by all of you. I really appreciate your kindness and support, despite of what recently happened. And more importantly..." He hesitated and turned to Kakarot.

"Go on," Kakarot whispered.

"Frieza and Cooler are finally dead –" Vegeta was interrupted by the loud cheers and was waiting patiently once again. He continued when it got quiet, "So, we are on our own... We may have fallen, but we will definitely get back up. We may start all over, but we are definitely on the way to being the most powerful kingdom in the universe. It's only the beginning of our journey..."

"Vegeta-sama! Vegeta-sama!" the Saiyans chanted.

Vegeta looked up at the dark wet clouds. He remembered when he had a chat with his father on Earth. _Remember who you are_.

"My father..." He started, "He often told me great things about our home planet. About how hard you worked just for the sake of our planet. Our dreams may be lost, but we will always stand tall and finish strong. We may be individuals, but we are much _more_ than we are. We are the one pride... Pride of the Saiyans."

Almost immediately, the raining stopped. But Saiyans ignored it as they cheered loudly once again.

"One more thing..." Vegeta turned to Kakarot and made a gesture that told him to come on the balcony. Kakarot did so, and Vegeta took his hand. "I would like to announce that Kakarot is officially my mate. We are expecting the next **Saiyan King**."

_Till we find our place  
><em>_On the path unwinding  
><em>_In the circle  
><em>_The circle of life  
><em>_Circle of Life_

**~END OF PART 1~**


	22. Chapter 22

**PART 2**

**Author's Note: **Hiya, everyone! Here it is – the sequel! Because it's my birthday tomorrow, I decided to post it tonight. I'll be out of town (once again, I know, haha.) this weekend for my birthday.

Enjoy! Please review! All of your reviews always make me happy! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun.

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot, ? x Trunks

**Cast:**

Kiara – Trunks  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – Korin / Kami / King Kai  
><span>Simba<span> – Vegeta  
><span>Pumbaa &amp; Timon<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala [Here is a lion and a tiger]  
><em>_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
><em>_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
><em>_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

"The Saiyan Prince has been finally born!" a female Saiyan barged into one of the bars. "We are on the way to the palace!"

The Saiyans cheered loudly, as they abandoned whatever they were doing and left for the Vegeta Palace.

_Night  
><em>_And the spirit of life  
><em>_Calling_

_Oh, oh, iyo  
><em>_Mamela [Listen]  
><em>_Oh, oh, iyo_

"All hail to Saiyan King! All hail to Saiyan King!" The Saiyans kept chanting, walking fast toward to the Vegeta Palace, even though it was still dark outside. They were way too excited for their new Prince.

_Ubukhosi bo khokho [Throne of the ancestors]  
><em>_We ndodana ye sizwe sonke [Oh, son of the nation]_

The sun was finally rising, lightening all over the half of the planet brightly. But, the Saiyans did not really care about the beautiful rising sun. They just wanted to see the new Saiyan Prince.

_Wait  
><em>_There's no mountain too great  
><em>_Oh, oh, iyo  
><em>_Hear the words and have faith  
><em>_Oh, oh, iyo  
><em>_Have faith_

_Hela hey mamela  
><em>_Hela hey mamela  
><em>_Hela hey mamela_

The Saiyans could feel the spirit of the former Saiyan King, Vegeta Sr. watching over them. They knew that he would be very proud if he saw the newborn Saiyan Prince.

_He lives in you  
><em>_He lives in me  
><em>_He watches over  
><em>_Everything we see  
><em>_Into the water  
><em>_Into the truth  
><em>_In your reflection  
><em>_He lives in you_

Just as the Saiyan King and his mate were coming out of the castle with a newborn baby, all the Saiyans bowed down immediately.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
><em>_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

The new Saiyan Prince looked very different. His hair was not black at all – instead, it was lavender. In the one of many legends, a newborn baby with hair of different and unusual color would be the savior of Planet Vegeta and its Saiyans.

The Saiyans were more than impatient just to see the Saiyan Prince, so Kakarot finally raised his new son for everyone to see him. They cheered loudly as soon as they caught a glimpse of their new Prince.

_He lives in you  
><em>_(Woah, mamela)  
><em>_(Hey, ahh, yeah!)_

_He lives in you  
><em>_He lives in me  
><em>_He watches over  
><em>_Everything we see  
><em>_Into the water  
><em>_Into the truth  
><em>_In your reflection  
><em>_He lives in you_

Like all other Saiyans, King Vegeta and his mate could feel that the former kings were watching over them. They could feel their spirits in the gentle breeze.

When the Saiyan Prince started crying loudly, the Saiyans bowed down once again.

_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala  
><em>_Ingonyama nengw' enamabala_

His name was Vegeta Trunks. He would be the next **Saiyan King**. And so, the cycle of Saiyan Kings continued.

"Wait a minute!" Krillin yelled. "Why are we here again? There are like millions of Saiyans here! They can kill us within one second!"

"Shhh! Just pretend that we are one of them!" Yamcha shushed loudly at his friend. "Besides, Vegeta-sama and Kakarot-sama asked us to come here so we could watch over their child. Someday, he will grow up into fine and fiery Saiyan, just like Vegeta-sama! We taught him very well, didn't we?"

"That's true! We can teach him how to spar and blow up things!" Krillin exclaimed. "One day, he will find a mate and fall in love!"

"And then…!" Yamcha's eyes were sparkling brightly. "His mate will make babies!"

"Actually," Kakarot giggled at the silliness of his new friends. "He has submissive gene. He can make babies."

"Wait, like you?" Krillin pointed at Kakarot. "Someone who is soft-hearted and sensitive like you?"

"However…" Vegeta smirked with so much pride. "He's going to be the most powerful Saiyan in the universe. He was already Super Saiyan when he was born."

"Sure, no problem – SUPER SAIYAN?!" Krillin and Yamcha cried before fainting and falling to the ground.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** Surprise! I actually had plenty of time to finish this chapter today!

Thank you so much for the reviews! Just to tease you, I'm not going to tell who is going to be Trunks's lover until he appears in the story… which is in the next chapter! Enjoy reading! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun.

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot, ? x Trunks

**Cast: **

Kiara – Trunks  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – Korin / Kami / King Kai  
><span>Simba<span> – Vegeta  
><span>Pumbaa &amp; Timon<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

**EIGHT YEARS LATER**

"Have you seen Trunks lately?" Kakarot asked. He had been searching for his only one child everywhere in the castle, including every hidden passages and secret dungeons.

"Aren't the bodyguards supposed to watch over him?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his mate. He turned to a couple of Saiyans, "Excuse me. I'll be right back."

"Nappa-san was so good at catching us. How did he do that?" Kakarot pouted, as he crossed his arms across his chest. They were walking through the long hallway.

"That was because we weren't Super Saiyans back then. And, he was trained to watch over us. Besides, you always gave him trouble," Vegeta smirked.

"Me? You did too!" Kakarot laughed.

"Oh, look at time," Vegeta looked at his watch on his wrist. "Let's see... three... two... one!"

They quickly jumped away from each other when a wild lavender-haired child flew past them. "Ow!" He cried when his bottom landed hard on the floor. "That isn't fair!"

"Found you, Trunks-chan!" Kakarot exclaimed and took Trunks in his big hug. "You're so cute!"

"Papa! Let me go!" Trunks tried to push him away. He did not need hugs and kisses! He was not a child anymore! "I'm not Trunks-chan! And not cute! I'm Trunks! _Trunks!"_

"Where did you go?" Vegeta asked. "I hope you aren't trying to sneak out of the palace again... are you?"

"Uhhh..."

"Vegeta, why don't you show him what the kingdom looks like?" Kakarot asked. "He's old enough to get out of the palace, isn't he?"

"Yes! It's _so_ boring here! The bodyguards suck!" Trunks crossed his arms with a scowl on his face.

"But, I'm busy with..." Vegeta stopped when Kakarot gave him a stern look. "Oh, fine. Kakarot, can you please take care of the business with the couple in the throne room? They are having the problem with their crops that were recently getting stolen. Trunks, you get ready."

"Yes!" Trunks cheered, as he took off faster than you can say 'Saiyan King.'

Kakarot chuckled softly. "Vegeta, who does he remind you of? Eh?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow in confusion at the sudden question. "What? Who?"

"He's just like you when you were young," Kakarot wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck.

"Exactly! Do you realize how much danger we put ourselves in? That's why I'm going with him!"

Kakarot laughed lightly at the Saiyan King. "You mean the dangers _you_ put us in."

"But—" Vegeta was interrupted when Kakarot kissed him deeply. _Kami_, he did not realize how much he missed him so much. They had barely seen each other for the last few days. Vegeta had been so busy with the council meetings, and meeting important people for the sake of peace treaties, and everything else. Kakarot was not exactly the quiet mate who just hid behind the Saiyan King but rather, he was loud. He was the one who organized free educational and training schools for the children, so that the Saiyan families could have all of the wonderful opportunities that they could not afford at all. It was important to him that the knowledge of science, literature, culture, history, language, and training was passed from a generation to next. All of those ideas came from Earth.

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Kakarot's narrow waist. He lightly caressed his mate's monkey tail, receiving a deep purr. Tongues were fighting for dominance, but of course, as always, Vegeta won the battle and began exploring Kakarot's hot mouth.

Frozen time started once again when the kiss was finally broken. Kakarot sighed lightly. "He'll be fine," He let go of Vegeta and was heading for the throne room where a Saiyan couple was waiting.

~WE ARE ONE~

"Wow!" Trunks exclaimed. He was standing on the top of the stonewall that protected the castle for centuries. He did not expect to see hundreds of Saiyans in one place at once! Shops, houses, schools, training areas, and other several places were all crowded as well.

He was so excited that he wanted to absorb every single sight he caught. As soon as he leaped off the stonewall, his monkey tail was quickly grabbed.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" Vegeta asked. "We have all day anyway."

Trunks pouted angrily at his father. "Father, there's so much stuff to see! You never let me out of the palace."

"That's because I don't want you to get hurt. I just want you to be careful."

"Father," Trunks said firmly, as his monkey tail was let go of. "I know. I heard you all the time. Kidnapping, murder, stealing, stabbing... all of the dangers you told me about. I know, but... Papa told me great things too! Like the fifth annual martial arts tournament today!"

_Kakarot!_ Vegeta almost felt an annoyed twitch on his face. As much as he wanted to go Super Saiyan out of rage, this was not the place to lose temper in the public. "Trunks, accidents can still happen. Even though it's not entirely intentional. You can't trust anybody at all. And so—"

He was interrupted by a loud beep from his scouter. He was mumbling a few cursing words. As soon as he pressed on a button, "What the hell do you want?"

Trunks rolled his blue eyes. Even when Vegeta was taking a break just for one hour, he was _still_ working because he was supposed to. After all, that was the Saiyan King's job. Trunks frowned at the thought of becoming the next Saiyan King. He was not sure if that was what he wanted at all.

"What? Now?" Vegeta asked angrily. "Can't you just take care...? Oh, fine! I'm coming back to the palace in a few minutes."

"Father, I can explore on my own. The palace isn't hard to find, as..." Trunks glanced at the rather large castle, "It's big!"

Vegeta knew that Kakarot would get mad if he brought their child back without even showing him around the kingdom. Besides, his son was smart enough to go off on his own. "Trunks, you can go, but I want you to stay in sight of the palace at all—"

"At all times. Thank you, Father!" Trunks exclaimed excitedly. "I promise I will go straight home after I'm finished. Can I_ please_ go now?"

"Yes, you may go... wait, Trunks!"

"What?" At this point, Trunks was starting to get irritated by his overprotective father.

"Make sure you stay away from the Outsiders. Sometimes they sneak into the kingdom without my permission. You can't turn your back on them," Vegeta warned.

"Who are the Outsiders?" Trunks blinked his bright blue eyes. He was really curious.

"Let's just say that everybody also calls them the traitors. They used to be Frieza's followers... and..." Vegeta sighed in annoyance when he heard another loud beep from his scouter. "Just stay away from them no matter what."

"But—"

"You'll understand someday. Go on."

Trunks was watching as his proud father took off for the Vegeta Palace. He could not help but wonder what the Outsiders were like. Were they mean-looking... or maybe scary? What did they do to get banished? Did they do something wrong... something other than just following Frieza?

He recalled the fight between his parents about a guy named Raditz. His father banished him from the kingdom so... Was he an Outsider too?

Thanks to the short attention span, he shrugged it off and went to explore the city on his own. By bowing their heads, people welcomed him openly when they easily recognized him as the Saiyan Prince because of his unusual hair and eyes colors.

The Saiyan Prince wanted to make sure that he had seen everything, so he went to every street in the city. That meant seeing thousands of streets in the city only.

There was a kind Saiyan woman who gave Trunks a free vanilla ice cream. Trunks never had one before. So, when he took a lick, he could not help but take a big bite, which led to brain freeze. It might hurt, but it tasted so good!

"I just wanted to thank your father for giving us another chance to set up our ice cream business," the Saiyan woman smiled sweetly at Trunks. "It's now growing faster!"

"I will let him know," Trunks returned the smile. The more he looked, the more he realized that his father was very well liked. The current Saiyan King rarely showed any emotion to the people, but it was obvious that he knew what exactly to do with the Saiyans. His Papa often told him the bedtime stories about how much afraid Vegeta was to face after the first war against Frieza and his allies. Even after leaving them for almost ten years, the Saiyans still welcomed him back. That was how powerful their loyalty to the Vegeta Kingdom could be.

"Whoa," Trunks said in amazement. Eventually, he finally got to the entrance gate of the Vegeta City. He decided to leap on the top of the fence for the closer look. Outside the city, there was just... a wasteland. No creature was in sight at all. "I wonder what's out there...?"

He sensed a sudden raise of power levels, so he quickly turned to two odd-looking people. Because their faces were like one inch away from each other, they both screamed in fear. Trunks made a back step, but because he was on the top the fence, he fell over it and landed roughly on the ground just outside the city.

"Oh, shit!" one of the strangers cried, as he flew over the gate. "My Prince! Are you ok?!"

"Oww..." Trunks whined, rubbing his throbbing bottom.

"Are you hurt? Oh no! Are you bleeding?! If you are, then the King is going to kill us!" the second stranger cried in panic. This time, it was a short bald man. Then, as if he were to talk to Vegeta, "Uh, Vegeta-sama. The good news is, we found your son. The bad news is, we scared him so bad that he started bleeding to death!"

"We are so sorry, Prince!" The first stranger with long black hair cried. "Prince Trunks, uh... I think you shouldn't go too far. You could have gotten attacked by the Outsiders!"

"The Outsiders live outside the city?" Trunks asked excitedly. This was making him want to meet one of them even more.

"Oh god! You're not getting up! You didn't break your back, did you?"

"No," Trunks got up easily, as he was wiping his dirty blue spandex shorts. "Hey, who are you? Do I know you?"

"We are good friends of Vegeta-sama and Carrot-sama! We are visiting today from Earth! I'm Krillin, and this is Yamcha! Your father sent us to find you."

Trunks raised an eyebrow at the strangers. "Uh... you don't have tails like ours...?"

Ignoring the question, Yamcha pulled a large umbrella out of nowhere and was holding it over Trunks's head, shading him from the hot sun.

"Do you need anything? Drinks? Band-aids?" Krillin took out his large box out of nowhere once again. Where the heck did that stuff come from?!

At this point, Trunks was annoyed with the so-called service Yamcha and Krillin were offering. He already had maids and butlers back at the palace, so he did not need one more outside the palace! He swapped the umbrella away and crossed his arms angrily.

"Hey! You should stay out of the sun. Do you wanna wrinkle?" Yamcha gasped lightly at the thought of the terrible danger Trunks's skin could get in.

"Look, listen to me," Trunks said firmly. "Please call me Trunks. I hate it when someone calls me Prince."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Prince?" Krillin asked.

"Ugh!" Trunks threw up his hands in the air. "I'm not just a prince, you know. That's just... it's half of who I am."

"Oh. Who is the other half?" Yamcha asked.

Trunks frowned at the question. To be honest, he had no idea. For his whole life, he was training to be the next Saiyan King and never got out of the palace once until today. "Um, well, I... uhh..."

"While you're figuring it out, you need to return to the palace!" Krillin said cheerfully. "Vegeta-sama was very worried about you because you were out here too long!"

"You know how violent he can get when he is angry and impatient!" Yamcha laughed nervously.

Trunks just gave them a glare. "I told my father that I would come home after I'm finished. And, I'm _not_ finished yet."

"But, Prince Trunks," Krillin walked toward the Saiyan Prince. "You need to go back or else Vegeta-sama will destroy everything just to find you!"

"Sorry! I just want to explore a little longer!" Trunks placed two of his fingers on his forehead, posing as if he was performing Instant Transmission... Wait! He actually vanished into the air!

"Hey! He's gone completely!" Yamcha cried. "How in the world did he do that?!"

"Oh kami no! Vegeta-sama will definitely kill us!" Krillin started running around Yamcha in panic. "What do we do? What do we do?"

"We have to tell him! Prince Trunks is in trouble!"

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **Sorry about another long delay! D: First of all, thank you so much for the reviews! They motivated me to write more! Really! I already completed the next three chapters… except the 25th chapter because I wanted to make sure that I'm satisfied and that I want to satisfy you my precious readers… Be prepared for the **LEMON scene **for the next chapter! :D

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun.

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Pairing: **Vegeta x Kakarot, ? x Trunks

**Cast:  
><strong>Kiara – Trunks  
><span>Kovu<span> - ?  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – Korin / Kami / King Kai  
><span>Simba<span> – Vegeta  
><span>Zira<span> - ?  
><span>Pumbaa &amp; Timon<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Sooner or later, Trunks would have to thank his papa for teaching him Instant Transmission three years ago. Vegeta thought that he was way too young, but Kakarot insisted to just in case if Trunks needed to escape from an unexpected powerful enemy.

He was wandering around the wasteland until he came across the narrow and tiny river. He was surprised to see that there was still water outside the city, although there wasn't so much. He looked up at the red sky. He was disappointed that he did not see any amazing thing. It was, after all, a wasteland. He was even more disappointed that he could not find any Outsider.

Growing bored, he glanced all the way down the river until he spotted a thick log. Thinking that it would be fun to walk across river on the log, he tried his best to keep his power hidden just in case of any hidden enemies. He jogged toward the log and then walked across on it easily.

As soon as he got to the end of the log, he slipped. He fell on something soft on the side of the river. He sighed in relief that he did not get hurt at all.

"Hey, get off!"

That angry voice scared the light out of him! Trunks quickly jumped away from... a boy. Apparently, he fell onto the body when he slipped from the log.

"Who are you... _royal boy_?" The boy growled angrily, as he looked up and down at Trunks's fancy blue spandex. His dark brown tail whipped in the air angrily. His dark eyes and black hair were completely wild, as if he came from the wolves. He was wearing dirty dark purple gi with thick red sash around his thin waist. And, he was indeed taller than Trunks.

Just for the sake of his safety, Trunks did not answer the question. He would use Instant Transmission back to the city, but it took too much energy. He could only use it one time per a day, and he stupidly used it just to get away from Vegeta's weird friends.

He realized that it was an Outsider because of how the boy looked and dressed. He started to move slowly and carefully around the strange boy, still facing him. He was not going to show his back, no matter what!

Yet, the boy got in his way. Trunks frowned in frustration, so he jumped past him a little further, but the boy followed him immediately.

"What are you doing?" The boy said cockily, as he raised an eyebrow.

"My father said to never turn your back on an Outsider!" Trunks could not take his blue eyes off the stranger's dark eyes. It was like his eyes were sucking the Prince in!

The Outsider child chuckled softly at the lavender-haired boy. "Outsider? You always do what Daddy says?"

"No!" Trunks yelled angrily.

"You must be from Vegeta City," the boy walked around Trunks, but the Prince kept his back away from him. "It's obvious to me that you always depend on someone... like your daddy! I'm an Outsider, and I don't need anybody! I always take care of myself!"

He climbed up the log and started walking across the river. "You need to go home, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Trunks yelled, as he followed him across the river. "I... I mean..."

"You don't know who you are?" The boy laughed bitterly. "That's because you always follow the instructions and don't always think by yourself!"

"Shut up!" Trunks stomped his foot on the log. It was a complete mistake because the log broke in the half. The Saiyan Prince cried in surprise, as he fell into the river.

"Ugh!" He grabbed onto the edge and got on the land. The water was SO cold!

The boy was laughing so hard. Luckily, he jumped off the log just a second before it got broken. He stopped laughing immediately when he sensed a few presences. "Oh, no! Come with me!"

"What's going on?" Trunks asked, as the young stranger took his hand and ran to hide behind the only large boulder.

"Shhh! Keep your ki low!"

Soon, two tall Saiyans landed on the ground next to the river. Trunks could clearly see that they were not from the kingdom. Definitely Outsiders.

"Are you sure this is the way the kid ran off to? Our leader won't be happy if the kid is late for his training!"

"Let's just tell him that he ran away again. Like usual."

"You're right! You're a genius!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just go before they run out of food!" one of the Outsiders said.

The Saiyan children sighed in relief as soon as the Outsiders were completely gone. They laughed nervously with each other. It was definitely scary, but this fear was really making them more excited for some reason. It could be because of their strong Saiyan bloods.

"That was close!" The boy laughed lightly, as he climbed up onto the boulder. "So, they were looking for me."

"You?" Trunks blinked in confusion. "You have something to do with the leader of the Outsiders?"

"Well, sort of," the boy scratched the back of his head nervously. "I ran away from home, but that's not important anyway."

"They look mean," Trunks crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! They are Outsiders, like me! Sure, they may be bitter, but they are nice! Well, sometimes," The Outsider child started off with yelling and then ended with a whisper.

"...But... this place..." Trunks glanced at two dying trees near the narrow river. "...is boring. Hey, I have an idea! How about I show you the kingdom?"

The boy blinked in surprise. "You... can do that? But, I don't know if the leader would like it if I go there..."

"Oh, come on! As Papa always said, you always have to take advantage of any opportunity you want! Or else, you will regret missing one!"

The Outsider child smiled nervously at him. This royal brat had the point. "Um, sure."

"Great!" Trunks exclaimed. "So, what's your name?"

"Gohan."

"I'm Trunks! Come on!" Trunks grabbed Gohan's hand and then took off into the red sky.

It was not five minutes yet when they arrived at the gate of the kingdom. "We are here!" Trunks said cheerfully, as he leaped onto the top of the stonewall.

Gohan followed after him. He widened his eyes when he saw what he only heard so many things about. "Whoa," He said in amazement. "This is the Vegeta Kingdom?"

"Yup!" Trunks exclaimed. "There is the fifth annual martial arts tournament! The idea came from Earth, so that we won't have to always fight each other! The tournament is just for fun."

"Really?" Gohan asked in awe. Growing up in the wastelands, the Outsiders always fought each other for the powers, and sometimes that led to the deaths. But with the tournament, there were rules that could have prevented the deaths because it was supposed to be an entertainment.

"I wanted to enter the tournament, but..." Trunks pouted cutely, as he crossed his arms across his chest. "They said I'm too young. I have to wait until I'm 10. I'm 8 right now."

Gohan smiled almost slyly at him. "Well, I'm 10. Can I enter?"

"Pffft!" Trunks scoffed at him. "I don't think you can win the tournament unless you're like this!"

Gohan quickly shut his eyes when there was a sudden flash coming from Trunks's raising ki level. As soon as he opened his eyes, he realized what Trunks's power was.

"You can go into Super Saiyan? I can do that too!" He exclaimed. Within a second, he transformed right away.

Trunks stared at him in awe. "No way! I thought only my family could do that! It's sooo cool! Let's spar!"

"Uh," Gohan hesitated. He had been away from his home too long enough. Yet, a spar was sure tempting! He made his decision when he got into the fighting pose. "Sure! Just don't cry after you lose –"

All of sudden, around ten or so Saiyans appeared right in front of Trunks. Who almost scared Gohan to death was two powerful Super Saiyans with power levels that were much higher... as if they were skyrocketing through the heavens. This surprise caused Gohan and Trunks to drop out of Super Saiyan modes.

They were not the only one who protected Trunks, but also just one single Outsider came out of his hiding place, which was behind a sole dying tree.

Vegeta narrowed his green eyes in anger at the traitor who was standing in front of the Outsider brat. "Raditz."

"Raditz..." Kakarot said softly.

"Aha, so there you are, Vegeta and..." Raditz glanced from Vegeta to Kakarot. "My brother, Kakarot."

"Krillin, Yamcha. Great. Now that we all know each other... GET OUT OF OUR KINGDOM!" Krillin yelled after introducing himself and his friend.

"_Your_ kingdom?" Raditz almost snarled, but his furious face was more than enough to make Krillin leap behind Yamcha in fear. "These lands belonged to Frieza!"

"I banished you from the kingdom! Because you are my mate's brother, I'll give you one more chance to let you go. Get out of here with your..." Vegeta gave Gohan a hateful glare. "Brat."

"Oh... haven't you met the chosen one, Gohan? He was chosen by Frieza to become his personal bodyguard... and because of that, I think it's the right thing that he will become Saiyan King! He also has the ability to turn Super Saiyan!" Raditz smirked widely at the current Saiyan King. "He was only two years old at that time when his weak mother died. So, I took him with me when you exiled us to the wastelands, where we have less food, less water..."

"You know the penalty for returning to the kingdom!"

"But the child does not! He hasn't committed any crime at all," Raditz grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled him toward Vegeta. "However, if you need one more in your kingdom... he is all yours."

Gohan almost whimpered at how Vegeta stared at him. There was so much hatred in Vegeta's eyes. What had Gohan done anything to make him angry like that?

"Take him and get out. We're finished here," Vegeta turned away from the Outsider child.

Raditz glared wickedly at a terrified Trunks, as Vegeta grabbed his son's hand. "Oh no, Vegeta... we have barely begun."

"Bye," Trunks whispered, as he was almost being dragged off by his father.

"Bye," Gohan responded, as he took off with Raditz.

They had not seen each other again... not until the certain day.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** Hi all! I hope you like this chapter!

Thank you soooo much for the reviews! You are the reason why I keep writing this fanfic! The good news is - After this weekend, I won't be as busy as I was last summer so I have more time to write. Please keep reviewing so I can post another chapter as soon as possible! :) Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun.

**WARNINGS:** Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Pairings:** Vegeta x Kakarot, Gohan x Trunks

**Cast:**  
><span>Kiara<span> – Trunks  
><span>Kovu<span> - Gohan  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Rafiki<span> – Korin / Kami / King Kai  
><span>Simba<span> – Vegeta  
><span>Zira<span> - Raditz  
><span>Pumbaa &amp; Timon<span> – Humans

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**SIMBA:**  
><em>As you go through life you'll see<br>There is so much that we don't understand  
>And the only thing we know<br>Is things don't always go  
>The way we planned<em>

_But you'll see every day  
>That we'll never turn away<br>When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side  
>Filled with hope and filled with pride<br>We are more than we are  
>We are one<em>

**KIARA:**  
><em>If there's so much I must be<br>Can I still just be me  
>The way I am?<em>

_Can I trust in my own heart  
>Or am I just one part<br>Of some big plan?_

**SIMBA:**  
><em>Even those who are gone<br>Are with us as we go on  
>Your journey has only begun<em>

_Tears of pain, tears of joy  
>One thing nothing can destroy<br>Is our pride, deep inside  
>We are one<em>

_We are one, you and I  
>We are like the earth and sky<br>One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead  
>All the courage that you need<br>You will find when you see  
>We are one<em>

* * *

><p>Trunks had been in his bedroom since he got back home with his family, friends, and guards. He was so angry for some reason. Why couldn't he do anything he wanted to? Why couldn't his father just... understand how he felt?<p>

"Trunks?" Kakarot opened the door a little, as if he was trying not to anger his only one child. "Your father wants to talk to you..."

"Why should I? He will only tell me to be careful, to stay away from the Outsiders, blah, blah..."

Kakarot giggled. He walked over to sit on the bed with Trunks. "You are his son. The only one heir to the throne. He had been through so much when he was your age, so you can't really blame him for worrying."

Trunks still pouted, which was so cute to Kakarot.

"He loves you. He may not show it, but he _does_ love you," Kakarot patted on Trunks's head. "He doesn't want to lose you. He even wanted to rip apart his own kingdom just to find you."

The lavender-haired Saiyan child sighed lightly. He knew that his papa was right, but he did not want to admit it.

"So, please talk to your father. That's what he wishes to," Kakarot kissed Trunks's forehead.

"Okay."

~WE ARE ONE~

"Trunks, what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed today! By the fucking Outsiders!" Vegeta yelled. "What did I tell you about staying near the palace?"

"But Father, I... I didn't mean to disobey..." Trunks looked down at the floor, as he started playing with his fingers. "I'm sorry."

"If something happened to you, I don't know what I would do. You're my only son. You need to be careful because you will be the next Saiyan King when my time is up –"

"But what if I don't want to be King?" Trunks interrupted his father. "It's boring! Trying to please Saiyans isn't my idea of fun!"

Vegeta sighed lightly at him. Kami, he wished Kakarot was here with him. His mate almost always knew what right words to say. He was going to give it a try anyway. "That's like saying you don't want to be a Saiyan. It's in your blood… We are part of each other."

Trunks was trying to scowl but ended up pouting angrily instead, as he crossed his arms.

Vegeta smirked at him. He knew that his son was definitely a Saiyan. Trunks was a wild, young, and powerful Saiyan just like Vegeta used to be. But that was the exact problem because Vegeta's carelessness led to the deaths of his father and friends. "You know what, brat? Come outside with me. This time, I'll be with you. No more interruptions."

"Really?" Trunks asked almost excitedly.

"Yes," Vegeta got up from his throne. "I'm quite sure that you had already seen everything in the kingdom, but you will need more information than just sight."

As soon as they got out of the palace, Vegeta quickly took off into the red sky. It was pretty unexpected, but Trunks followed after him easily.

"You will notice that there is so much that we don't understand, but the only thing we know is that things don't always go the way we plan..." Vegeta paused when he stopped flying and was just hovering in the air with his son above the Saiyans, who were getting ready to close down their shops and to go home to their families.

Trunks glanced at the Saiyan children in the different area, who were learning how to fly with their father. One of the children started flying up a few feet above the ground and yelled excitedly, "I can fly, daddy!"

The child wanted to fly further, but his father stopped him right away and brought him back to their home. This made Trunks frown.

"Look! It's the King and Prince together! It's quite rare to see them together!" One of the Saiyans exclaimed, as they waved their hands happily at the royals.

"You are the most important Saiyan in our people's lives. You are the Saiyan Prince, but everybody knows you are more than just being Saiyan Prince. It's our pride. Each individual may be a little different than others, but we are more than we are because we are one," Vegeta continued.

Still, Trunks could not understand what his father was trying to tell him. He knew that he was the Saiyan Prince, but why couldn't he just be a kid like the Saiyan children? After all, they were supposed to be 'one,' right? Still, it did not feel quite right. Why did he have to be the one… the way everybody expected him to be? "Can't I just be myself? If they expect me to be the way they want, then how are they supposed to know the real me? Or am I supposed to follow the same way they do?"

Vegeta sighed at his son's intelligent response. Just like Kakarot and his damn surprising responses to the complicated life questions. He thought about the answer for a short while. He patted on the child's back and answered, "Your journey has only begun – of course; you haven't begun to understand about yourself or the purpose of being a Saiyan yet. As you are growing up, there will be a lot of tears of pain and joy… There will always be bumps in your life but, there's nothing that will ever destroy our pride."

The Saiyan King glanced at the Vegeta Palace and continued, "Many former Saiyan Kings in the past may not be here anymore, but they are always with us no matter where they are in order to guide us into the right direction. You will find the answer along with the wisdom and courage of the past Saiyan Kings."

"But... still..." Trunks looked down at the beautiful city. He had to wait until he heard from the great Saiyan Kings? How was he supposed to know who he was exactly?

"As long as you live here, it's who you are," Vegeta sighed lightly, as he patted on his only one son's head. "I know it's frustrating that you do not know the correct answer. You'll understand someday."

Trunks nodded his head with a small frown on his face. He was a little confused at this moment. His father talked about it many times, but Trunks never really understood. The purpose of being Saiyan King... was it related to as who he was? Trunks knew that he was the Saiyan Prince, who everyone in the Vegeta Kingdom really admired, but this was not always the case. He had his own self... yet... He was not sure of himself. Was he supposed to behave this way? Or the other way? Or that way?

~WE ARE ONE~

"Okay, Kakarot. It's obvious that something's bothering you," Vegeta sighed lightly. His mate had been turning over uncomfortably in their bed. "Is it about Raditz?"

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?" Kakarot almost mumbled.

"No. I know you won't be able to sleep. Talk now," Vegeta sat up and turned on their lamp.

"I…" Kakarot said softly. He still would not turn over and look into his King's dark eyes. "I… I just don't understand my brother anymore. I mean… I know that his opinion is different, but did he really have to go this far?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean?"

"He was completely loyal to your father right before he joined Fre… Frieza's squad team. My father said that he had no idea why Raditz changed."

"You know Frieza. Raditz is not the only one who got fooled. Frieza manipulated every single Saiyan on this planet… including me," Vegeta moved over and cuddled up against Kakarot's back. "Frieza told me that you were dead, so I wouldn't have anybody to live for. He told you that I was dead, but you managed to live… and to protect our people. That's why I love you."

"Still, I'm worried about our future," Kakarot finally turned over so he was facing Vegeta. "Even Trunks is aware of what's going on. He knows that the Outsiders were banished… yet, he was nice to one of them. That was a _child_ that has the ability to turn Super Saiyan. Why did you let that child fall into Raditz's hands?"

"Kakarot. Outsiders are not our problem anymore," Vegeta was caressing Kakarot's face cheek. "The bodyguards will take care of them. As long as they do not step into the kingdom, they won't be harmed. You are just worried about a petty thing."

"_Petty_?!" Kakarot yelled, as he got up from the bed. "This is _huge_! Those Outsiders are angry at us. They could have hurt Trunks if they wanted to! Even I know Raditz wouldn't hesitate to attack Trunks when he had a chance! Trunks could have died right there!"

_Well, here we go again. _Vegeta was rubbing his throbbing forehead. "Look, Kakarot. Trunks is fine, and he can take care of himself. After all, he is a Super Saiyan, isn't he? When we were his age, we had to grow up. Besides, you were the one who complained about how much he hadn't been sightseeing the kingdom enough."

"You let him _go_. You had to let your work _interrupt_ your time with your son. I never said that you could allow him to go off on his own!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow in amusement. "And, you said I was overprotective. Look, this argument is pointless. Trunks is fine, and he is back in our castle. He has two bodyguards with him… Wait, Kakarot! I'm sorry!"

Kakarot took his pillow with him and put on his robe. He was about to kick the doors open when Vegeta stopped him. "God, you're so insensitive! Now, you apologize?"

Now, this wasn't a usual argument. Vegeta just realized that Kakarot was overemotional at this moment. It was just like all of the times when his mate was pregnant. Was that it? "Yes, Kakarot. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said that hurt your feelings. Can you please come back to the bed? I miss you already."

Kakarot gave him a disapproval look.

"Look, Kakarot. There is nothing we can do right now. Outsiders are out of our kingdom. If they want to attack us, that's fine because then we will fight back like usual. They are powerless against us anyway. The point is that we are safe. Trunks is also safe. It's all in the past, so we don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Vegeta…" Kakarot said softly. He did not know what else to say, so he decided to make his way back to the warm bed with his mate.

Vegeta half-smiled at his precious mate. It was so cute of Kakarot to lose his temper, as it was pretty rare, but it was never Vegeta's intention to hurt his mate's feelings.

"I love you, Kakarot," Vegeta said lovingly, as he kissed Kakarot's forehead at first, and then nose, then face cheek…

Their lips met briefly before they opened in order to explore each other's hot months. Almost immediately, their bodies began rubbing each other's and their tails were stroking each other.

"Oh!" Kakarot almost yelped, startled at Vegeta's sudden touch on his manhood. He did not even notice that his King's hand got in his boxers. "Geta… I…" Kakarot could not even think anymore, yet his hips were rocking desperately.

Vegeta was nibbling and sucking Kakarot's neck, leaving behind obvious pink spots. When he got to the place where he wanted to be, he licked the bite wound, making Kakarot purring lightly.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta got on the top of his beautiful mate. His hand did not leave Kakarot's penis yet and was still stroking it slowly. "It's been so long time since last time we made love."

Kakarot smiled at him, as he wrapped his arms around his King's shoulders. "Didn't we do this two days ago? Horny bastard."

"Well, it's pretty long for me!" Vegeta returned the playful smirk.

"Are you saying that we should make love every single day?"

"Why not?" Vegeta squeezed a little harder, making his mate moan loudly. "I know you want this too. You want to be fucked so hard that you won't be able to walk in the morning."

Growling like a proud lion, Kakarot turned Vegeta over suddenly and started attacking the King's naked chest with lots of nibbles, licks, and kisses. He tried to take it slow, but he was impatient. He pulled down his king's boxers, taking in the sight of the proud manhood.

Purring lightly, Kakarot licked the tip of his mate's penis. He received a light growl from Vegeta. He chuckled softly before he took the whole of it in his hot month.

Never in millions of years that Vegeta would ever think of anbody else who was hotter than Kakarot sucking him. Pink blush on Kakarot's face cheeks made it even better.

That's it. Vegeta grabbed Kakarot and turned over once again. He quickly took off Kakarot's boxers, nearly ripping it off. As he was kissing him, his hands were all over his mate's body, trying to memorize every piece of his skin. Eventually, one of his hands went lower and lower until he slipped two of his fingers in.

Kakarot moaned, as his body arched against Vegeta's when he felt his sensitive prostrate being prodded. "Vegeta..." He said hotly against his king's mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too," Vegeta said as he slipped his erection into Kakarot's wet and hot hole.

"Oh!" Kakarot moaned at the familiar feeling of being filled. He spread his legs a little wider to allow Vegeta to thrust smoothier and easier.

The only sounds in their master bedroom consisted of their moans and chants of each other's names.

Kakarot wrapped his legs around Vegeta's stomach and kept rocking his hips against Vegeta's. His sweet spot being hit over and over again.

"Vegeta... geta... Ah!" Kakarot arched his body when Vegeta started stroking his erection. That was more than enough to make him come over their bodies.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted just as he came inside his mate. He was this close to collapse, but still had a little bit of energy left to pull out and turn over lying next to his mate.

"I think I'm pregnant," Kakarot said suddenly and sleepily.

"Hmm..." Vegeta tiredly wrapped his arms around Kakarot's waist. Slowly, he began to realize what his mate just said. He sat up faster than you could say 'Lion King.' "WHAT?! How long have you been pregnant?!"

"Doctor said seven weeks, I think. Please let me sleep," Kakarot yawned, his eyes already closing.

**~To be continued~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: **Thank you sooo much for the wonderful reviews! As promised, the new chapter is here!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun.

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Pairings: **Vegeta x Kakarot, Gohan x Trunks

**Cast:**  
><span>Kiara<span>– Trunks  
><span>Kovu<span> - Gohan  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Nuka<span> - ?  
><span>Pumbaa &amp; Timon<span> – Humans  
><span>Rafiki<span> – Korin / Kami / King Kai  
><span>Simba<span> – Vegeta  
><span>Vitani<span> - ?  
><span>Zira<span>- Raditz

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

_**ZIRA:**_  
><em>Sleep, my little Kovu<em>  
><em>Let your dreams take wing<em>  
><em>One day when you're big and strong<em>  
><em>You will be a king<em>

_I've been exiled, persecuted_  
><em>Left alone with no defense<em>  
><em>When I think of what that brute did<em>  
><em>I get a little tense<em>

_But I dream a dream so pretty_  
><em>That I don't feel so depressed<em>  
><em>'Cause it soothes my inner kitty<em>  
><em>And it helps me get some rest<em>

_The sound of Simba's dying gasp_  
><em>His daughter squealing in my grasp<em>  
><em>His lioness' mournful cry<em>  
><em>That's my lullaby<em>

_Now the past I've tried forgetting_  
><em>And my foes I could forgive<em>  
><em>Trouble is I know it's petty<em>  
><em>But I hate to let them live<em>

_**NUKA:**_  
><em>So you found yourself somebody<em>  
><em>Who'll chase Simba up a tree<em>

_**ZIRA:**_  
><em>Oh, the battle may be bloody<em>  
><em>But that kind of works for me<em>

_The melody of anger growls_  
><em>A counterpoint of painful howls<em>  
><em>A symphony of death. Oh, my…<em>  
><em>That's my lullaby<em>

_Scar is gone, but Zira's still around_  
><em>To love this little lad<em>  
><em>Till he learns to be a killer<em>  
><em>With a lust for being bad<em>

_**NUKA:**_  
>Sleep, you little termite<br>_I mean, precious little thing_

_**VITANI:**_  
><em>One day when you're big and strong<em>

_**ZIRA:**_  
><em>You will be a king<em>  
><em>The pounding of the drums of war<em>  
><em>The thrill of Kovu's mighty roar<em>

_**NUKA:**_  
><em>The joy of vengeance<em>

_**VITANI:**_  
><em>Testify<em>

_**ZIRA:**_  
><em>I can hear the cheering<em>

_**NUKA & VITANI:**_  
><em>Kovu, what a guy<em>

_**ZIRA:**_  
><em>Payback time is nearing<em>  
><em>And then our flag will fly<em>  
><em>Against a blood-red sky<em>  
><em>That's my lullaby!<em>

~WE ARE ONE~

"Oh, I'm so full~" The wild black-haired Outsider child, about Trunks's age, fell over to the floor. "It's been so long time since... well, forever, ever!"

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan... Frieza-sama only chose him to be his personal bodyguard, not to be Saiyan King!" Another tall Saiyan muttered to himself angrily, as he came up to the Outsider child.

"Hey, Goten. Where is that stupid brat, Gohan? ...Your brother." And then, he said sarcastically, "The future 'Saiyan King.'"

Goten got up and wiped his dirty pants. He pouted in annoyance at him and said, "Ketsu-san, weren't you supposed to watch Aniki?"

Ketsu shrugged his shoulders, as he began to scratch himself... basically everywhere on his body. "Hey, it's every Saiyan for himself out here. That brat gotta learn to be on his own if he is going to be Saiyan King."

Goten laughed lightly, as he ran past Ketsu. "The leader is going to be so mad. Didn't he tell you to watch him?"

Ketsu scoffed at him, as he kept scratching and scratching. "Who cares? _Anybody_ can become the Saiyan King, as long as he defeats the current Saiyan King and takes over the throne..." More scratching and _more scratching_, "Aaarggggh! Damn mosquitoes!"

"But you'll be in trouble," Goten smiled at him, being amused by Ketsu's silliness. "So, you are saying that one of us can become the king?"

"Yes... _Me_," Ketsu grinned widely and excitedly.

This was the exact reason why Goten liked to spend time with Ketsu. He very much enjoyed watching his older friend doing and saying stupid stuff. Besides, Ketsu was not like other Outsiders. Despite the scratching part, he was quite handsome, to Goten's surprise but obviously, he did not have any brain though.

"So, why don't you tell the leader right now?" Goten asked almost cheerfully. He was really, really enjoying this.

"Really?!" Ketsu exclaimed, as he turned around quickly to spot the certain person he wanted to see. "Leader! Leader! You're back!"

Soon, he stopped when he noticed that Raditz was holding Gohan in his single arm. "Oh... hi?" He laughed nervously, as he was clearly trying to avoid the punishment talk. "Guess what? I found this big lizard, and it was very quick! I finally caught it and killed it, and then..." He stopped when Raditz walked pass him. He pouted, "Um, okay."

Raditz angrily tossed Gohan at Goten, knocking him down in the process. But, the children were used to this anyway.

"Hey, wanna spar, Aniki?" Goten exclaimed, as he got up easily with so much eagerness.

Raditz turned to Ketsu with violent anger in his dark eyes. "_You_ were supposed to be watching _him_! What the hell had you been doing?!"

"Wait, it's not his fault!" Gohan cried. "I... I got bored, so I sneaked away when Ketsu-san was not watching."

"What were you doing?" Raditz almost growled, as he got in Gohan's face. "Don't tell me you turned your back on us? Your own people?"

"N-no!" Gohan yelled in panic.

"Who made us Outsiders?"

"Vegeta."

"Who killed Frieza?"

"Vegeta!"

"I told you this million times. They are _evil_ people! _They_are loyal to the Vegeta Kingdom!" Raditz yelled angrily.

"But, uh, they don't seem so bad..." Gohan said softly, still scared of more yelling. "I thought we could be—"

"Friends? Ha! You can't be serious!" Raditz scoffed, "You're seriously thinking about being friends with the son of Vegeta? Like he would openly welcome you into his kingdom if you were his child's friend... wait..."

Gohan blinked in confusion when a wicked smirk appeared on the Outsider leader's face.

"You are _brilliant_! It's no wonder why Frieza-sama chose you!" Raditz laughed loudly. "I'm so proud of you! Come with me. You need some sleep. You'll have a big day tomorrow!"

"But, I'm not tired—"

"Shhh," Raditz shushed at him, as he took the chosen child's hand. They walked over to one of the poorly built shelters.

Ketsu rolled his eyes in disgust, as he and Goten followed them into the shelter. The remaining Outsiders followed after them.

"Ugh, the 'chosen' one," Ketsu mumbled to himself. This made Goten giggle quietly.

After tucking Gohan in the bed, Raditz smirked widely at him. "You need rest. We will get the kingdom back, but firstly, the Vegeta family needs to fall! Then, the power of the kingdom will return to us, the loyal followers of Frieza!"

"But, I don't want –" Gohan was interrupted.

"Shh," Raditz shushed again. "You need to sleep now. Your intense training begins tomorrow. Sleep."

"I'll sleep with you!" Goten jumped into the bed with his older brother. "Good night!"

Gohan smiled at him. "Good night."

As soon as they fell asleep, Raditz decided that it was time to gather the Outsiders. They should be done with hunting by now. "Ketsu, go and get the hunters. Tell them to meet at the usual place."

"Yes, sir!" Ketsu yelled before leaving the shelter and taking off into the sky in the search of the remaining Outsiders.

Raditz had never forgotten the day he was betrayed by his own brother. At that moment when he was ordered to leave the kingdom, Kakarot just stood there and was completely silent. His young brother should have stood up for his family... yet, he hadn't done that. Raditz had been raising him since Bardock was killed in the 'accident.' Kakarot was a fucking spoiled brat who wanted his own way. Just like his selfish father. And Vegeta...

Vegeta stole everything he ever wanted. Every time Raditz thought about him, he got a little tense... no, _more_ than just tense. He had been exiled by the one he hated and shamed by his own people. What's even worse was that his brother did _nothing_about it... after all he had done for him!

He wanted revenge. Yes, that was it. Revenge. He wanted to make sure that Vegeta suffered horribly before he died. He wanted Vegeta to watch his own child getting blasted into pieces. Hell, he wanted to hear Vegeta beg for his mercy. He wanted to hear Kakarot's mournful cry. Those beautiful sounds were his perfect lullaby.

Soon, more Outsiders were gathered around the fireplace. They were sitting on the large, old logs waiting for Raditz to say something... hopefully, a feast!

"I have had enough," Raditz said. He watched them as the Outsiders were muttering to each other in confusion. "Yes. We can't live like this forever. Vegeta exiled us to this wasteland. I'm trying to forgive him for what he had done, but..."

The Outsiders grinned evilly when Raditz picked up one of the rocks and crushed it into pieces with his single hand.

"I haven't forgotten what they did to us. They took everything away from us. Our families, wealth, and even food! Frieza-sama and Cooler-sama may be gone, but we still have a Super Saiyan. He needs to learn how to be a killer before taking out Vegeta! He will become the Saiyan King who will allow us to do whatever we want! And, that's our Gohan!"

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan...!" the Outsiders began to chant.

Raditz had the biggest evil smirk on his face. "The Vegeta Kingdom will pay for what they did to us!"

~WE ARE ONE~

"This can't be good! What if... what if Vegeta Kingdom will be taken out once again?!"

"What are you talking about, King Kai?"

"Oh! Vegeta! The dead king!" King Kai laughed nervously. He had forgotten that the Vegeta family had the power to move around in the heaven and hell... in their own original bodies! "You know the cute story about Trunks and Gohan... It's been ten years since their meeting. Trunks is growing stronger and stronger and has been winning every single tournament! But..."

"But?"

King Kai frowned with obvious concern on his face. "Raditz is filling Gohan's heart with so much hate. He is raising him to become the next Frieza."

"Isn't he a Saiyan?"

"Yes. I'm very worried. There is no lower god on your planet to help your son and grandson, unlike Earth. How are we supposed to get through the Vegeta family?"

"Nah, there's no need."

"What? You have a plan?"

"If Gohan and Trunks get together when they are older, then there won't be any problem, right?"

"WHAT?! Oh, Vegeta Sr., you been up here too long. You must be confused –" King Kai freaked out when the former Saiyan King came closer to him with menacing presence. "Okay, okay, okay! To be honest, I don't think this is going to work, but you were the great Saiyan King, after all. I have to trust you, so I hope you know what you are doing!"

**~To be continued~**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:** Hiya! Happy Thanksgiving! :D Enjoy the new chapter, and please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun.

**WARNINGS:** Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Pairings: **Vegeta x Kakarot, Gohan x Trunks

**Cast:**  
><span>Kiara<span> – Trunks  
><span>Kovu<span> - Gohan  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Nuka<span> - Ketsu (OC)  
><span>Pumbaa &amp; Timon<span> – Humans  
><span>Rafiki<span> – Korin / Kami / King Kai  
><span>Simba<span> – Vegeta  
><span>Vitani<span> - Goten  
><span>Zira<span> - Raditz

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"This is your first tournament," Raditz chuckled softly, as he looked up and down at the 20-year-old Saiyan. "The chance is, the pretty son of Vegeta is likely to be fighting in the tournament as well. So, what is your destiny?"

"I will avenge Frieza-sama... and take his place in the Vegeta Kingdom."

"Yes! You must have become even powerful than Vegeta... what have I taught you?"

"Vegeta is the enemy."

"And, what must you do?"

"I must _kill_ him!"

The Outsiders cheered loudly and did the 'Gohan' chanting once again.

"This is becoming more interesting," the 18-year-old Goten smiled cheerfully. Even with his cheerful attitude, he could be quite terrifying sometimes. "The plan is to be friends with Trunks, right?"

"Yes! As soon as Vegeta lets his guard down, I will get him for sure!" Ketsu laughed.

"I thought Aniki was going to do that?" Gohan raised an eyebrow in amusement. Ketsu hadn't changed for the last ten years at all. "You know, the leader will get pissed off if you interrupt his plan again."

"But, but..." Ketsu pouted angrily. "It isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair either," Goten shrugged his shoulders. "Come on. I don't want to be late for the registration. Gohan needs us there to find Trunks, eh?"

~WE ARE ONE~

"Trunks, I'm so excited!" Kakarot smiled brightly, as he was trying to fix up his 18-year-old son's black tank-top. "This is your first time to fight in the tournament for adults, isn't it?"

"Yes, so is Gogeta... for the children, right?" Trunks grinned playfully at his little brother who was pouting angrily. "You're lucky you turned 10 a week ago!"

"I want to fight in the tournament for adults!" Gogeta yelled angrily. "It's boring!"

"The princes have to participate, don't them?" Kakarot smiled at his second child. "Saiyans get to witness how strong you are! Then, they will get to train harder and look forward to the battles with you!"

"Knock, knock~" Bulma literally knocked on the door before she opened it, "I hope you don't mind me intruding into here!"

"Auntie!" Gogeta exclaimed excitedly, as he jumped onto Bulma. Then, they fell over to the carpeted floor.

"Ack! You're sure heavy!" Bulma giggled, as she got up from the floor with Gogeta.

"Oh! Visiting here for the tournament for your first time?" Kakarot said. "Too bad Vegeta and I don't get to fight... It would be fun!"

"Then, why don't you participate? It would be interesting to see the Vegeta family battling each other!" Bulma said.

Kakarot shook his head no. "We had already proved that we are the strongest here. We don't see any point if we win every tournament. We wouldn't want to take the prize away from our people who really need it."

"You're right... but what if Trunks or Gogeta wins the prize?" Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"We always donate," Trunks shrugged his shoulders, not really caring about money. "Schools, hospitals, families with low incomes... and other charities."

"Wonderful!" Bulma exclaimed. "It's been getting better and better on Planet Vegeta, eh? Especially when your economy is so much better!"

"It's all thanks to you and Earth," Kakarot said cheerfully. "It took so long time to get to where we are right now. The aliens had been consuming our wealth for a long time... I wonder why we did not get rid of them in the first place?"

"Bulma? How in the world did you get in here?" Vegeta asked after entering Trunks's large bedroom. He recently finished his last paperwork, so that he would go to the tournament with Kakarot to watch their children fighting other powerful warriors. The brand new council, who was elected by the Saiyans a year ago, would take care of the approved proposals, which were related to the immigrants and visitors.

"Your cute bodyguards let me in!" Bulma giggled flirtatiously. "I have been coming here for almost twenty years, so it shouldn't be surprising that everybody in your castle knows me!"

"Yes... as rather a loud onna," Vegeta mumbled, making Gogeta laugh out loud.

"Hey, I heard that!" Bulma yelled angrily. "I'm the one who helped your mate to give birth to two beautiful children!"

"Yeah, right," Vegeta scoffed at her. "You were doing this for the research purpose."

"Gogeta and I have to go," Trunks interrupted their childish argument when Bulma was about to open her mouth. "We don't want to be late... right, Gogeta?"

"Yes, Aniki!" Gogeta nodded his head in excitement. He ran to Trunks, taking his hand.

"Father," Trunks sighed lightly, as he turned to Vegeta. Sure, they had a great relationship for the last few years... but Vegeta could be ridiculously overprotective sometimes. "Promise you won't interrupt our battles this time? There are rules that state that nobody can get killed anyway."

Vegeta glanced at Kakarot, who in return shrugged his shoulders. He sighed lightly at his pleading son. "Fine. I promise."

"Thank you!" Trunks smiled brightly. "Come on, Gogeta. We don't want to be late for your first tournament!"

"Yaaay!" Gogeta yelled in excitement.

~WE ARE ONE~

"Here he is," Goten grinned widely, as he elbowed Ketsu in the waist lightly. He spotted the Saiyan Prince in the waiting room. "Told ya it would be easy to find him."

Ketsu knew that his young friend was right. Trunks's obvious lavender hair definitely stood out in the crowd of the Saiyan warriors. "Well, then... our operation begins!"

"Gogeta, you should be happy right now. You won the first place prize, didn't you?" Trunks raffled his brother's messy hair.

"It was too easy!" Gogeta crossed his arms with a small scowl on his face. "I did not even go Super Saiyan!"

"Hey, I had to fight in the same tournament when I was your age. At least, we did something good for the kingdom. We gave the money to the charities. Besides, you'll get to battle with Father at the end of the day!" Trunks chuckled softly. Sure, he was like that when he first entered the children's tournament. It only took him less than one minute to finish off every opponent. He complained about it all day to his father and papa. At the end, the Saiyan King decided to make it the celebration by providing a special match which was actually king versus prince. Soon, it became tradition, as it made not only Trunks but also every Saiyan on the planet quite happy.

"Hey, Trunks-sama?"

"Hmm? Do I know you?" Trunks turned to two strangers he did not recognize. Were they from a different city? As the Saiyan Prince, he was supposed to know every Saiyan's name and face in the whole Vegeta City.

"Of course not," Goten smiled brightly at him, as he made his excited tail wrap around his thin waist. "We heard so much about you. We've been looking forward to a match against you for a long time."

"Pardon me for a second," Trunks sighed. "Gogeta, can you go and find papa? The adult tournament is about to start. You will get to see your brother fight soon!"

"Ok!" Gogeta said happily before running off to find his papa.

"I'm sorry for being rude. I didn't introduce ourselves first. My name is Goten, and this is Ketsu," Goten bowed his head a little. He looked up and down at Trunks's outfit, which consisted of black tank-top, grey baggy pants, and yellow and black combat boots. "Not wearing a fancy royal outfit? Being a rebel now?"

Trunks frowned at the odd question. "Of course not. Look, if you're trying to start a fight, please wait until our match for the tournament."

"What if I don't want to, Prince?" Goten grinned at him mischievously.

"Oh, Goten, let's just fight him!" Ketsu said. "I don't want to wait any longer!"

"Fight!" one of the random Saiyans yelled.

Trunks sighed in frustration. This was one of the reasons why he did not want to be Saiyan King. He had seen his father dealing with this same situation almost everyday. He had no idea how Vegeta could survive this.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Everybody glanced at a tall, handsome Saiyan. Dark purple gi with red sash. Messy black hair and black eyes... He looked awfully familiar to Trunks.

"Aniki!" Goten said sweetly, making Ketsu roll his eyes. "I'm making a friend!"

"Screw it!" Ketsu suddenly threw a fist at Trunks who did not see it coming, but it was caught by Gohan.

"That's enough, Ketsu. You will be disqualified if you start fights like this," Gohan said calmly. "I hope you haven't forgotten about it either, Goten."

"Tch!" Ketsu jerked his fist away from Gohan's firm gripping. "I'm outta here," He left for the locker room.

"You spoiled our fun, Brother!" Goten was pouting.

"You were speaking to the Saiyan Prince," Gohan glanced at Trunks, giving him a small smile. "If you want a battle with him, then wait until your match in the tournament. Vegeta City is completely different from where we come from. You can't pick a fight anytime here."

"Right, right," Goten laughed heartily. "Sorry, Prince Trunks! I was just having fun! See ya in the tournament!"

"Sorry about my brother and his friend. Sometimes they could be quite handful," Gohan chuckled softly.

"That's fine. You don't have to apologize for him. I could handle them myself," Trunks ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't need your help."

"Well, excuse me for not realizing that," Gohan raised an eyebrow. "I thought I could help -"

"Save it for someone else," Trunks snapped. "Look, I know you did that just because I'm the Saiyan Prince. It's because of guys like you, I can't trust anybody."

"H-hey, I was being nice," Gohan almost stammered but luckily, he kept it smooth. "I know those guys, and they could go over line sometimes. I was supposed to watch them. I'm sorry about that."

"Where are you from? I've never seen you around here before," Trunks narrowed his blue eyes in suspicion.

"We are new in this city," Gohan smiled lightly at him. "We heard so many great things about this place, so we decided to move in a few weeks ago. And then, of course there is a tournament..."

"That's great. Now, I have to go and warm up before my match. If you excuse me..." Trunks tried to walk pass the tall stranger, but Gohan got in his way. He frowned at the playful smirk on the handsome Saiyan's face. Because of such habit, the Saiyan Prince still made sure that his back was not facing anybody. It was originally for Outsiders, but as he grew up, he started to trust anybody less and less. There were countless times that he was used because he was the Saiyan Prince.

Trunks tried to walk around Gohan, but he was stopped once again. He gave him an annoyed glare.

"What are you doing?" Gohan asked playfully.

Trunks blinked when it felt so familiar... as if they had done this before. He took a careful look at Gohan's dark eyes. He recognized him right away. "Gohan?"

"Yup, that's me!"

"What are the Outsiders doing here?" Trunks crossed his arms, already suspecting the former Outsider.

"We never had done any crime, and our records are clean. So, we were allowed to get in here. Besides, we decided to leave the Outsiders. They are always up to nothing good," Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "So, here we are."

"Oh, I see," The lavender-haired Saiyan said softly. "Well, it was nice to see you again. Good luck with the tournament."

Gohan gave him a dark smirk, making Trunks shiver. "Why, thank you. Good luck to you too."

~WE ARE ONE~

"You almost ruined the plan, old man," Goten giggled in amusement. "But that was quite entertaining! Princey's reaction was SO priceless!"

"Why are you so happy? Gohan had to interrupt me! I could have at least beaten the pretty boy up," Ketsu said angrily.

"Weren't we supposed to be picking on the Prince so that Gohan could save him from us?" Goten giggled. "And then, we will all be his friends. Then sooner or later, Vegeta would have to get comfortable with us before we strike. That's the plan Raditz-san wants."

Ketsu looked away from him. "Why does Gohan have to take all of the credit? What does Raditz-san see in him anyway? What about me?"

"I do acknowledge you," Goten said with a purr. He came up onto Ketsu who was leaning against one of the lockers. "You know, it doesn't have to be Raditz-san who you are trying to impress..."

"H-hold on!" Ketsu cried, trying to push Goten away. "What if your brother comes in? I'm way too old for you... enough to be your father!"

"So what? I've been waiting for ten years for this!" Goten pouted angrily, sneaking his arms around his older friend's waist. "Besides, you don't even look your age. I like you, but you've been paying attention to my own brother more than me... I'm jealous of Gohan."

"Talking about me?"

Ketsu jumped out of Goten's embrace. "Ack! Didn't hear you coming in..."

"If you are going to play with my little brother's feelings..." Gohan said darkly, raising his fist. "You will meet my friend - Fist!"

"Oh, Aniki!" Goten laughed cheerfully. "You're so scary sometimes! Please leave him alone. You know what exactly we are here for, right? What we need right now is to let Trunks to open up to Aniki... and then, the plan will pay off for sure!"

Ketsu scratched the back of his head nervously. "Sure, whatever."

"It is not working just yet," Gohan said seriously. "He doesn't trust me... _yet_. We need to step up our game soon. Time for Plan B."

**~To be continued~**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: **Happy Friday! Here is the new chapter, so I hope you enjoy this one! This is just an extra chapter that includes a battle between two Saiyans.

Please review! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun.

**WARNINGS: **Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Pairings:** Vegeta x Kakarot, Gohan x Trunks

**Cast:  
><strong>Kiara – Trunks  
><span>Kovu<span> - Gohan  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Nuka<span> - Ketsu (OC)  
><span>Pumbaa &amp; Timon<span> – Humans  
><span>Rafiki<span> – Korin / Kami / King Kai  
><span>Simba<span> – Vegeta  
><span>Vitani<span> - Goten  
><span>Zira<span> - Raditz

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

"It's hard to believe that the new Saiyan in the town, Gohan, defeated our defending champion and is now in the finals!" one of the announcers on the microphone said. "But, more importantly - the semi-final match you've been waiting for... Trunks vs. Goten!"

Thousands of Saiyans in the stadium cheered loudly and kept chanting, "Trunks-sama! Trunks-sama! Trunks-sama...!"

"As usual, Trunks-sama is popular, eh?" The second announcer said eagerly. "Now that he is fighting in the adult tournament... maybe we will get to witness his Super Saiyan powers either in this match or in the final match! We've been looking forward for this for a long time!"

"Vegeta, you're just in time," Kakarot crossed his arms with a small scowl on his face. "I thought you were done with the council meeting a long time ago?"

"Something came up," Vegeta said, as he took seat next to his mate. "Sorry, but at least I'm here."

"You do this every year," Kakarot sighed, as he picked up Gogeta and put him on his laps. "Isn't that what the council for?"

"They are still new," the Saiyan King rubbed his throbbing forehead. "Can't we just talk about this later? Trunks's match is about to start, right?"

"Yup!" Kakarot smiled. He was so excited to watch the Saiyan Prince fighting in the tournament. The adult tournament was much more difficult than the children one, so it was even more exciting.

"Yay, Aniki!" Gogeta yelled cheerfully when he saw Trunks and his opponent stepping onto the large ring.

"Hmm? Who is that kid?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar Saiyan. "Is he new?"

"That was what I asked one of the employees... Said he is new in this town. He moved in a few weeks ago," Kakarot shrugged his shoulders. "He doesn't look a threat though. In the fact, he's adorable!"

Vegeta scoffed at the threat comment. "Look at you. You look so innocent, yet you have the Super Saiyan powers. Nobody should ever be underestimated."

Kakarot pouted angrily at him. "Vegeta-"

"Papa! Father! The match is starting!" Gogeta exclaimed excitedly.

~WE ARE ONE~

"Saiyan Warriors... Bow to each other as friendly greeting, please," a mean-looking large muscular referee said.

"Hi again, Prince," Goten said cheerfully, as he bowed his head a little. Because he did not bow all the way to the level of his waist, this casual gesture made every single Saiyan in the stadium gasp. As if it was a big deal. The way this new warrior greeted would insult every Vegeta family member. Including the former great Saiyan Kings. Either Goten was stupid or brave enough to do that.

"Hn," Trunks said without any concern. He did not care that his own people thought this was not the right way to greet a royal. In the fact... for the first time ever in his life, he felt... normal.

"Eh..." the referee said, all of sudden, nervously. He glanced at the Saiyan King who was in the VIP room at the top of the stadium. He was expecting some kind of response in his ear plug, but all he got was silence. That meant Goten was lucky enough not to get killed. "Okay... Get ready... Set... Fight!"

Trunks and Goten quickly jumped away from each other and landed safely on the opposite side of the ring.  
>Goten started off with charging at the Saiyan Prince and then threw a couple fists which easily missed every time.<p>

As Trunks dodged one more attack, he threw a few usual fists, but they were easily blocked by Goten's palms. They did not even get to ki blasts yet, but they were already enjoying this battle. After all, this was what the tournament all about.

The former young Outsider tried to kneel the Prince in the stomach, but it was blocked by Trunks's own.  
>That was it! This was the chance Trunks had at this close combat. He quickly threw a ki energy ball at Goten's chest. With this kind of attack, he could send his opponent out of the ring. Another obvious victory.<p>

Wait. Goten instantly vanished right before he could get hit by Trunks's small and powerful attack.  
>"Huh?!" Trunks widened his blue eyes in shock. How did the stranger detect this attack and escape from it within a mere second?<p>

"Not bad for a prince like you!" Goten laughed happily from behind, as he shot a blue energy ball at Trunks's unharmed back, succeeding into hitting him. This also sent him flying across the ring.

Right before outside the ring, Trunks quickly recovered and landed his feet safely at the edge of the ring. He sighed in relief when he realized that he had not lost yet. He growled lightly at the thought of losing. He had not even hit his opponent yet... He had never lost to anybody... ever! Well, except his parents. But other than Vegeta and Kakarot? Dishonor, shame, and lack of pride in the name of Vegeta family.

Goten gave him a cheerful smile. "What's the matter? Never fought a powerful opponent before?"

"Argh!" Trunks said angrily before he started running fast toward his opponent. As soon as he got closer to Goten, he disappeared from his sight.

"Well, well... where are you then?" Goten said playfully. He was already powering up for two ki energy balls. As soon as he sensed Trunks's presence, he fired his attacks into the sky.

As soon as Trunks stopped, he reappeared in the sky where Goten's energy balls were flying toward. When he realized that he could not escape at all, he quickly crossed his arms in front of his own head as the last defense.

"Ooohhh! It looks like we finally have a tough opponent who our Prince struggles to win against," the first announcer exclaimed. "Goten, yes? He recently moved in a few weeks ago, so he's pretty much new here."

"That would explain his initial greeting! Maybe that's the reason why the King has not punished him yet. But, what would happen if our Saiyan Prince loses for real?" the second asked. "What would the Vegeta royal family do then?"

Goten grinned widely. Even though he could not see anything in the smokes that were surrounding Trunks, he could sense his opponent's power level raising. Raising... and raising.

The Saiyan Prince came out of the smokes, descending until he landed on the ring. He was completely different from before. The Saiyans in the stadium were cheering loudly for their dear Prince.

"Ah, finally! Just what I wanted..." Goten said cheerfully. "The lovely Prince in the Super Saiyan mode!"

Trunks narrowed his green eyes in anger. He did not understand why his opponent was not scared at all. At least, it was not until -

Goten actually transformed. Into another fucking Super Saiyan. This made every single Saiyan, including the Vegeta family, in the stadium speechless.

Wasn't the Vegeta family only supposed to be Super Saiyans, not the commoners? Kakarot was an exception because he was Vegeta's mate, and he had been training under the Vegeta family since he was born. This new Saiyan was able to get the powers of Super Saiyan somehow. Just where did he come from?

"Well, then... no more holding back!" Goten got in the fighting mode. His smile literally changed from a sweet smile to a mischievous grin. "Come on! I know you can hit me!"

Boy, how right he was. Before he could even see it coming, he was already at the edge of the ring with his back facing down. His jaw was aching from a powerful kick his opponent made.

"Oh, shit!" He cried when he realized that Trunks was flying toward him. Like fast. He quickly got up and -thanks to his quick thinking- blocked Trunks's elbow with his own hand. Every time they exchanged their physical attacks, they disappeared. Saiyans, except the Vegeta family and the former Outsiders, could not even see whether they got hit or not.

Ah, there they were! Trunks's hand, powering up for ki, was already on Goten's chest. He easily threw him onto the ring, along with his ki exploding on his opponent's chest. That was it. The Saiyan Prince sighed lightly. This close super attack must have knocked Goten out-

Nope! Goten hit Trunks in the stomach with both of his feet. Using his own hands on the floor, he jumped up easily. He threw a few fast ki energy balls at the Prince, who deflected them out of his way.

And so, the match did not end for almost an hour. All of it consisted of physical or ki attacks and tiny explosions. Neither of the warriors were showing any sign of giving up.

As of now, Trunks was dodging from Goten's many ki balls. As soon as he flipped over and landed, he got shot by the last ki ball and was sent flying straight toward the wall of the stadium right below the audience.

If he ever touched anything outside the ring, then he would be eliminated from the tournament. That included the stadium.

But, Goten decided that he was not finished with the pretty boy, so he stopped him right there by gripping the Prince's shirt. They were a few inches away from the wall of the stadium.

"What the fuck?!" Vegeta quickly got up from his seat. "What the hell is he doing?"

"That's weird. He could have won right there," Kakarot blinked in confusion. "Why did he stop Trunks from losing?"

Goten, still holding Trunks, flew up into the sky until he stopped. And then, he dropped himself toward the ring faster and faster until they crashed into the ring with Trunks on the bottom.

Trunks cried in pain. From this moment, he knew Goten was not playing anymore like he was a few minutes ago. In the fact, Goten was not fighting for the first place prize anymore.

The Saiyan Prince quickly rolled away before Goten could blast him in pieces. He almost stumbled over when he clumsily got up from the ring. He must have been more exhausted than he thought.

"Impressed. You're stronger than you look," the former Outsider said almost mischievously. "I've never had this so much fun before!"

"Why didn't you let me lose?" Trunks asked tiredly. "You or your brother could have won the first place prize!"

"Who cares about the prize?" Goten shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not done yet. You're much more interesting... _Prince Trunks_!"

Before Trunks could say something else, he received a powerful punch from his opponent. He had to fight back. Or else, he could lose his pride right in front of every Saiyan in the Vegeta Kingdom.

As Goten threw another fist, Trunks grabbed it.

"Eh?!" Goten blinked in surprise.

Trunks spun around at once before throwing him out of the ring. He took off for his opponent fast, already knowing that Goten would not touch anything outside the ring at all.

Goten stopped himself in the air, trying to recover from the recent surprise attack. Unfortunately for him, Trunks was way too fast.

The younger brother of Gohan got hit in the face by Trunks's powerful elbow. Luckily, he already knew this would happen, so he quickly turned around and shot a long blue energy beam at the wall in order to stop himself from touching it.

The Saiyans had never seen this so many close calls in one single battle before... not even for almost two decades of the tournament. In the fact, they were so much more than excited. Some of them were even cheering for the new warrior named Goten.

Finally, after dodging each other's ki attacks, Trunks and Goten got right into the close combat. Exchanging hundreds of punches and kicks, they also made sure that they blocked the upcoming physical attacks.

After blocking one more fist, Goten quickly flew into the red sky way above stadium. He needed to finish this fight right away so that their plan could move on to the next level.

Trunks was about to go after him when he sensed a sudden rise in Goten's power level. He frowned when he recognized Goten's pose. Wasn't it Papa's Kamehameha technique?

"Ka..."

"Kakarot, isn't that your special technique?" Vegeta asked.

"Me..."

"I suppose so. Where did he learn that from?" Kakarot blinked innocently. "But then it's pretty easy to learn..."

"Ha..."

"Wait a minute," Vegeta frowned. "This ki is different than your usual Kamehameha, Kakarot."

"I wonder if Trunks will be ok?" Kakarot started scratching one of his arms nervously.

Trunks quickly took off into the sky, going after his opponent. Since he had seen this technique that was his papa's before, all he had to do was to stop him from shooting the Kamehameha.

Wait, Goten already shot it. Before he even finished saying the full Kamehameha. Apparently, Vegeta was right - it was different than the normal Kamehameha.

Actually, it wasn't even Kamehameha at all.

_Oh shit!_ Trunks panicked when he realized he wouldn't be able to dodge this fast attack.

Vegeta was about to jump into the battle and to stop Goten's fast and powerful attack when someone else already got there first.

"Stop the match!" The referee yelled, making the audience groan in disappointment. "All of you are disqualified!"

Trunks opened his blue eyes only to discover that it was Gohan who jumped to the Saiyan Prince and grabbed him pulling him out of the harm's way. The lavender-haired Saiyan warrior blushed lightly at such closeness between them. Gohan was lying on the top of Trunks. As in the result of interruption, all three of them were disqualified. The tournament was over.

"Gohan? But why?" Trunks had never been this so upset before, already forgetting about how close they were. He would have angry if it was his father, but this time it was a stranger - a former_ Outsider_ - who saved his life.

"Goten, are you crazy?!" Gohan yelled angrily, but this only made his young brother giggle cheerfully.

"Sorry, sorry! I was having fun! Guess I got out of control," Goten smiled almost apologetically. He knew this was a part of the plan. Gohan pretended to save Trunks's life from Goten's strongest attack, so that Trunks would open up to him. That would lead to Vegeta's full trust into Gohan. Perfect plan.

"It's bad enough my own father would've saved me... But _you?!_ As a formal Outsider?!" Trunks was clearly upset.

"What are you saying?" Gohan raised an eyebrow, almost in an amusement.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!"

Gohan got blasted by Super Saiyan Vegeta's energy ball. Now, this royal family drama was almost as entertaining as the final match for the martial arts tournament.

"Vegeta-sama! Vegeta-sama!" the Saiyans in the stadium yelled out of eagerness.

Trunks sighed lightly. He was completely embarrassed.

"Aniki!" Gogeta cried, as he jumped into Trunks's embrace. "I thought you would die!"

"I'm alright now, ain't I?" Trunks smiled, as he put his younger brother down on the floor just in time to see his father stomping toward Gohan.

"Ow!" Gohan cried, as he was rubbing his aching head. He froze when he noticed that Vegeta was pretty close to him. This could be his chance if Vegeta did not have any guard up, but Vegeta was in the Super Saiyan mode, and there were thousands of witnesses. He decided to take it slow - it wasn't his time to finish him off right now.

"Who the fuck do you think you are for touching Saiyan Prince?" Vegeta growled at Gohan.

"Father, wait! He tried to help me," Trunks stopped his father from blasting Gohan into pieces. "He's new here, so..."

"New? What city are you from?" Vegeta gave Gohan a deadly glare. Only if his glare could cause death...

"I'm, uh, from..."

"He was an Outsider. So was Goten," Trunks answered for him before Gohan could stop him.

"OUTSIDER?!" Vegeta's temper exploded. "Outsiders aren't allowed to be-"

"But our records are clean," Goten decided to join the conversation. "We are the rogues now. We left the Outsiders."

"Either way -" Vegeta was interrupted by Kakarot who took his hand.

"Gohan-san saved Trunks's life, didn't he?" Kakarot said.

"Yes - from his own brother!"

"I apologize, sir," Goten smiled at Vegeta. "I thought your son was powerful enough to withdraw my attack..."

"You could have won if you allowed -"

"Isn't our dear Saiyan Prince losing in the front of millions a good idea? You would rather this ends up a draw, right?"

"Goten, you are speaking to the Saiyan King," Gohan gave him a glare. "You went too far this time."

He turned to Vegeta. "I'm so sorry, my King. I will make sure that we never contact Prince Trunks again."

This time, a cheerful smile faded away from Goten's face. "But, brother!" What if Vegeta agreed with Gohan? Then they wouldn't be able to get close to Trunks! This wasn't in their plan!

"Father, I can take care of myself," Trunks said. "Although... I want Gohan to be my trainer. You guys almost never have any time for my training, so..."

"Nope! I do not allow this!" Vegeta snapped.

"But Father-"

"No buts! We are going home!"

And so, the Vegeta family left for home, much to the Saiyans' disappointment. The tournament was over, but because there was no winner this year, the money prize was donated to a few charities.

Gohan, Goten, and Ketsu had to return to their tiny house anyway, waiting until they heard from Trunks.

**~To be continued~**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: **Greetings! Finished this short chapter today, so I hope you enjoy it! :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun.

**WARNINGS**: Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Pairings**: Vegeta x Kakarot, Gohan x Trunks

**Cast**:  
><span>Kiara<span> – Trunks  
><span>Kovu<span> - Gohan  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Nuka<span> - Ketsu (OC)  
><span>Pumbaa &amp; Timon<span> – Humans  
><span>Rafiki<span> – Korin / Kami / King Kai  
><span>Simba<span> – Vegeta  
><span>Vitani<span> - Goten  
><span>Zira<span> - Raditz

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

Trunks had a scowl on his face all long night. When they got home, Vegeta got called back to the council, so he left their argument - er, discussion unfinished yet again.

"Trunks, Gogeta said you're being scary again," Kakarot chuckled softly, as he leaned forward a little onto the table.

Trunks took a bite of one of the ribs. "Father broke his promise once again. He wasn't supposed to interrupt!"

"He didn't," Kakarot raised an eyebrow. "That, uh, Saiyan saved your life, didn't he?"  
>"I could have handled him," Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "I... in the front of everyone in this town..."<p>

"I know you were embarrassed," Kakarot crossed his arms with a calm sigh. "You didn't want Vegeta to save you... but you didn't mind the stranger saving you?"

_Bingo_. Trunks blushed at Kakarot's question. Dammit! Papa could be naive sometimes, but when it came to serious situations, he knew how to say the right words.

The Saiyan Prince just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, Papa... Everything... I mean..." He paused briefly before continuing, "Look, I know that Father wants me to take over his place after his time is up. After all, that's the oldest Saiyan Prince was supposed to do..."

"But...?" Kakarot knew that there would be a but. After all, this was his first child, so of course, he figured it out easily.

"I don't know if I really want to be the next Saiyan King. I mean, why can't Gogeta become one? He's a dominant Saiyan, isn't he?" Trunks started playing with his peas.

"That's true... if it were 30 years ago, then it would definitely be Gogeta... but..." Kakarot smiled at him. "The law already changed. This time, it was the first-born Saiyan, even if it were female, submissive, or dominant. Your father wants every Saiyan to understand that they have the equal right as the others."

"Just for the sake of our people, I _have_ to be the next Saiyan King?!" Trunks got up from the table fast. His papa could clearly see the upset in his son's blue eyes. "What about _me_?! I want to create my own destiny!"

Kakarot did not say anything more for a short while. In fact, his first child reminded him of when he and Vegeta were arranged to be mated. That was back then when they did not want to be mated (even though they fell in love with each other eventually) just because of their fathers' decisions. This arranged mating was removed from the law due to the fact that there was so much pressure on their shoulders when they were younger.

"Even so... what if Gogeta doesn't want to be one when he is older either? Then what? Who is supposed to take over the throne?" Kakarot asked softly, as if he did not want to anger Trunks any further.

Trunks frowned at the question. He was about to open his mouth when Bulma, Krillin, and Yamcha barged into the dining room.

"You gotta see this! An Outsider named Gohan came to see Vegeta-sama! He is pissing him off!" Krillin exclaimed.

"What?!" Trunks yelled. This was the reason why Vegeta was 'called to the council meeting'?!

"I had no clue that an Outsider like him would be a hottie!" Bulma sighed dreamily.

Ignoring her comment, Kakarot and Trunks quickly took off for the throne room just in time for the greetings.

"Gohan, why did you come here?" Vegeta asked. "I had to leave the council meeting for this? Answer immediately."

"I'm asking you to give me a second chance," Gohan smiled lightly at the Saiyan King. "I know that our greeting did not go well back at the tournament..."

"As seeing you on the top of my son, I'm not quite certain about your second chance," Vegeta narrowed his eyes in anger.

"I apologize about that, sir," Gohan bowed his head low enough to be at his waist. "I tried to get him out of the harm's way."

"That's correct - you saved him. So, why?" Vegeta asked.

"Because I wouldn't want any Vegeta royal family to get hurt."

Vegeta got up from his throne fast. "_Get hurt_? For kami's fucking sake, you are an Outsider! It's shameful that you, as the Outsider, saved him!"

"That's correct. He saved our son's life," Kakarot decided to step in the conversation. "Why don't you just give him another chance?"

"No!" Vegeta said immediately. "He was banished with the other Outsiders!"

"As I said before, we left the Outsiders. We are the rogues. Judge me now, for what I am... or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?"

Vegeta was already powering up for an energy ball on his palm when Kakarot put his shoulder on his mate's shoulder, stopping him.

"Vegeta, you owe him our son's life," Kakarot said softly.

"Vegeta-sama, please give me a second chance. If you wish to, you can have someone monitor us for one month. If we do something that you do not like, then we will leave right away," Gohan said.

The Saiyan King gave Gohan a hateful glare. He glanced at Trunks briefly before turning back to the former Outsider. "Fine. My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. Break our law within one month and you are to leave the kingdom immediately."

Gohan grinned widely. "Thank you so much, sir!"

"One more thing," Vegeta sat down on his throne. "Since Trunks requested that you are to be his trainer, I appoint you to be so."

Trunks had the biggest smile on his handsome face. Finally! It was about damn time for someone to train him! Sure, he was much more powerful than most of Saiyans, but he just sucked at techniques though! His parents were way too busy to train him.

The Saiyan Prince's tail was whipping in the air excitedly.

"Don't fucking screw up," Vegeta said calmly, yet dangerously. "The training starts at dawn. Trunks will be expecting you to be at the entrance. You are dismissed, Outsider."

"Yes, my King," Gohan bowed his head shortly before leaving the throne room.

~WE ARE ONE~

"You were amazing back there," Trunks said after he found Gohan just at the gate entrance of the Vegeta Palace. It was already dark outside. "Nobody ever stood up to my father before."

"Really?" Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously. "He was quite a guy! I thought he would kill me for sure!"

Trunks laughed lightly. He had never laughed like this before. It was the first time that he really felt... normal. "Thanks for saving me today."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What kind of warrior are you anyway, _Prince_? Even my brother is stronger than you, and he is a submissive Saiyan!"

"Submissive?" Trunks frowned. "Hey, that wasn't nice!"

"Why should I be kind to you all the times, Prince? You wouldn't last three days if you were to be the Saiyan King. He was supposed to be the most powerful Saiyan on this planet."

Trunks felt provoked at first but he realized that Gohan was being sarcastic. So he decided to play along, "And... I suppose you could train me?"

Gohan smiled playfully at him. "Of course yes."

"Okay, then," Trunks smiled back. "See you tomorrow."

As soon as Trunks got back into the castle, Gohan turned to walk on his way home. He chuckled darkly at himself, "Oh, I look forward to it."

~WE ARE ONE~

"Well?" Goten asked impatiently.

"I was appointed to be Trunks's trainer," Gohan smirked proudly. "This is our chance to strike down the King!"

"I see the problem... What if the King is way too busy? Then, you won't be able to get close to him! You had a few chances! First tournament, and now his own castle! What the fuck are you waiting for?!" Ketsu started off with normal tone and then ended with yelling.

"Patience, Ketsu," Gohan took off his shirt. "It won't happen overnight. We need to gain the King's trust first. But first, it's the Prince who will open the path for us. He is the King's dear first child, so he will be able to convince him."

"Tch!" Ketsu turned away from Gohan with a deep scowl on his face. "If I were you, I would be careful. You never know when you turn your back on us."

"We won't betray the Outsiders," Goten frowns at Ketsu. "Besides, isn't that why you joined us in the first place? Either way, we won't flee."

"Keep it down. There may be the royal patrols around us. For now... Allow me to take care of our dear Prince," Gohan gives them a dark grin.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: **Hi all! Sorry about the delay! The holidays had been crazy... but Happy New Year! Here is the first chapter this year!

Please review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun.

**WARNINGS**: Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Pairings**: Vegeta x Kakarot, Gohan x Trunks

**Cast**:  
><span>Kiara<span> – Trunks  
><span>Kovu<span> - Gohan  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Nuka<span> - Ketsu (OC)  
><span>Pumbaa &amp; Timon<span> – Humans  
><span>Rafiki<span> – Korin / Dende / King Kai  
><span>Simba<span> – Vegeta  
><span>Vitani<span> - Goten  
><span>Zira<span> - Raditz

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

_"__Father!" Vegeta yelled in concern. He had been wandering around in the mist until he heard a familiar voice crying in pain. He followed it until he found the previous Saiyan King who was in so much pain with heavy wounds on his chest and left leg._

_"__Vegeta! I'll fight this guy! Run and escape this planet! This isn't something we can win against guys like them!"_

_"__But –"_

_"__Go!"_

_This time, Vegeta did not run. He glanced over at the dark figure in the mist as soon as he heard a loud cackling voice. "Frieza?"_

_Frieza laughed evilly. He was powering up for a small red energy ball, which Vegeta recognized as the powerful Supernova attack._

_"__Father, no!" Vegeta yelled and ran toward King Vegeta. He made sure that he was in between the former King and Frieza. "I won't ever allow this to happen again, Frieza!"_

_"__Vegeta!" The former king yelled worriedly._

_Vegeta whipped his head around when he heard a loud explosion. Apparently, a blue energy ball came out of nowhere and just destroyed the former King into air instantly. "Father, no!"_

_"__Look, I'm not alone after all," Frieza gave a dark chuckle._

_Behind the decreased king, there was another dark figure approaching closer and closer to them until Vegeta recognized him._

_"__Gohan?!" Vegeta asked in shock._

_Gohan was laughing. Just like Frieza. Before the current Saiyan King knew what was happening, he got blasted instantly into pieces by one of Gohan's powerful energy balls._

~WE ARE ONE~

Vegeta woke up quickly, sitting up and panting heavily. He looked around, in fright, in the dark room. He glanced over at his mate sleeping peacefully. He was thankful that he did not wake him up or else Kakarot would be very worried and would not be able to sleep as well.

He carefully got out of his bed and stretched out his arms. He knew that he would not be able to go back to sleep after the nightmare. This time… It came back. He completely forgot about it until today. He had the exact same reoccurring nightmare back on Earth after escaping from his own home planet… except the parts where Vegeta tried to save his father and where Gohan appeared. This nightmare was same but this time it was different somehow.

But why? Why did it come back? Was Vegeta that afraid? Would Gohan take him out just like Frieza did? The Saiyan King growled lightly at his own thoughts.

He checked the clock, which was almost six in the morning. Kakarot would not be getting up for another hour or so.

Vegeta put on his dark blue silk robe and walked out on the balcony to watch the rising sun. He was not sure what to do with the so-called former Outsiders. He wanted to ask the former Saiyan Kings for their wisdom, but it was already morning, so he would have to wait until tonight.

Gohan had one month to gain Vegeta's trust anyway. Was his dream trying to warn him about Gohan? He could be a spy for the Outsiders. Or worse, he could have gotten the orders from the leader to kill the Vegeta family.

Or was it a mere coincidence that Gohan and Trunks met at the martial arts tournament? What if Gohan did not have any intention to harm anyone?

So far, the former Outsiders had not done any damage. At least, not yet. As much as Vegeta wanted to expel them from the kingdom, they had not done anything wrong. Today, he would make sure to increase the number of patrols who would be monitoring the Outsiders.

Just in case.

~WE ARE ONE~

Gohan could not believe his luck. When he got to the palace before the sunrise, he was turned away by one of the guards at the gate. Since Trunks was not here yet, Gohan decided to wander around outside the palace until he spotted the Saiyan King on the balcony.

Vegeta seemed to be in deep thoughts. He was not wearing anything that was armored. That meant… His guard was completely down! Gohan had a chance to take him out without having to earn the Saiyan King's trust through the Prince first! And, even better – No witness!

Making sure not to raise his ki too fast and too much, Gohan was focusing on creating a ki ball on one of his palms. He was so eager that he could finish the mission much earlier. He was also way too excited that he did not even notice an approaching presence.

"Good morning!"

Gohan nearly jumped; completely startled by the Saiyan Prince's cheerful voice that he lost his concentration. He quickly made his energy ball go away, silently hoping that Trunks did not notice it.

Trunks laughed, as he jumped around the former Outsider. "I surprised you, didn't I?! Did I?!"

"You…" Gohan said hesitantly. He glanced over at the balcony only to discover that Vegeta was gone. "Yeah, I guess you surprised me."

"Ha! I knew it!" Trunks grinned widely. "Sorry about the guard turning you away back at the gate! I saw you and tried to catch up with you, but then you were completely distracted… so, I wanted to scare you!"

"T-that's…" Gohan chuckled softly, trying to cover up his nervousness. "You did good hiding your ki."

"I'm ready for my first lesson," the Saiyan Prince took Gohan's hand. "Come on! Let's go to the training arena!"

Gohan made one last glance at the empty balcony. He followed Trunks to the training arena, which was a few miles away from Vegeta City.

"Whoa," Gohan said in awe once he and the Prince got to the destination. The training arena was an outdoor, and it was _huge_. It was as wide as a football field back on Planet Earth.

"'Whoa' is correct," Trunks chuckled softly. "This place is only restricted to the royal family and friends. You're the first friend I brought here!"

"Friend?" Gohan asked. They were friends already? He thought it would take him a while to get to this point. Whatever, he did not complain a little bit. The sooner he finished the mission, the better.

"Yeah, friend. What's wrong with it?" Trunks asked almost nervously.

"No… no, that's fine," Gohan gave him a charming smile. "Let's start, shall we?"

~WE ARE ONE~

It had been two weeks since the training started. The routine began from the day one. Gohan showed up at the gate not only waiting for Trunks to come out but also hoping that Vegeta would show up alone. Unfortunately for him, the Saiyan King never did.

As for training, Trunks was excellent at close combats, but he was terrible at handling energy balls and at doing techniques. He could not even do a simple special technique called Kamehameha! Wasn't it one of Kakarot's special techniques?

Goten joined them sometimes just for fun. Some days he got out of control. For other days, he just played around with Trunks, pissing him off. Even at the age of 18, Goten was still a little brother to Gohan.

But, this morning was completely different. Gohan got to the palace and was waiting at the gate. He spotted a loud Saiyan couple walking by.

"Did you hear that the Immigrant Restriction Act was passed last night? It was fucking great!" One of the Saiyans exclaimed excitedly.

"Finally! It was proposed by our King's mate, didn't he? And then, the council passed it… and lastly, Vegeta-sama approved it. That means… we will have control over the aliens who either want to visit here or to live here! It was about time!" The second said loudly.

Gohan was quiet for the entire time. It was not the first time he heard positive things about the Saiyan King and his mate. Kakarot was very active on his part, so he often volunteered to help out the not-for-profit organizations and charities. He even helped setting up free schools for all children. A few years ago, he also proposed another Act, which required all children between 5 and 18 years old to attend schools.

While Kakarot focused on the issues inside the kingdom, Vegeta had been working on the issues outside the kingdom. He visited several alien planets, which were either allied or nearly wiped out by Frieza and Cooler. Saiyans had so many enemies out in the space, so Vegeta made sure that their own home planet and their allies were safe. So, he negotiated with hundreds of planets and signed hundreds of peace treaties with the former enemies. For the foreign planets which were allies, he tried to either change or create trade agreements.

As Gohan also heard, Frieza left an absolute mess in Planet Vegeta's economy. After Vegeta reclaimed his throne, they were in trillions and trillions of dollars in debt. Even today, they were still working on trying to pay off the rest. But, the economy was much better today, as there was significantly decrease of low-income families.

The Saiyans in Vegeta City seemed so much happier than what Gohan heard from the Outsiders, of course, to his surprise. He grew up hearing from the Outsiders about how Vegeta was a monster and how much cruel he was.

But after moving to Vegeta City, what he saw and heard was completely opposite from what he expected. Saiyans spoke quite positively of the King. Hell, they even worshipped him by attending a weekly small festival in the honor of Vegeta-sama.

At this point, Gohan was not sure about his mission. What was he supposed to do now? Assassinate the Saiyan King who was loved by his people? Or just abandon the mission and live in the city with Goten and Ketsu?

Even Trunks wasn't being a spoiled and mean Saiyan Prince who the Outsiders always talked about. Yet, all he had done was being very kind to Saiyans and often received friendly greetings from them.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Trunks leaped from the closed gate. "Gohan, let's do something different today!"

"What?" Gohan blinked in confusion at Trunks's eagerness.

"We're going to Planet Earth! Their gravity is a little heavier than here, so it will be perfect for my training!"

Gohan had never been to Earth in his life. He heard that it was the most beautiful planet in the entire North Galaxy. "Um. Sure, if you want to."

~WE ARE ONE~

"Gohan isn't making any move on Trunks. What now?" King Kai asked himself. If Vegeta was assassinated before King Kai had done anything, then the great Saiyan Kings would be going after him for sure!

He walked over the spot where he usually used to monitor Planet Vegeta only to discover that Gohan and Trunks were not there anymore. He moved around, trying to search for their life forces until he found them on the way to Earth. Okay, so… Earth, eh?

"Wait!" He yelled at himself when he realized that they were heading for the blue planet. "That's perfect! All I need to do is to reach out to Dende!"

Kami had fused back into Piccolo during the battle against Cooler about 18 years ago. They did that in order to increase their strength and almost won against Cooler, but got knocked out instead. Luckily, Vegeta and Kakarot were there to defeat him anyway.

As in the result, Dende decided to take over Kami's place, so he flew all the way from Namek to Earth. Right after he became the god of Earth, he got the chance to meet the rest of Vegeta royal family who visited Earth and liked them already. Probably it was because of Kakarot's kindness.

"Dende!" King Kai yelled.

"What is it, King Kai?" Dende asked.

"Okay, Gohan and Trunks are on the way to Earth right now. They will be here in half hour. So, I need you to do something for me."

"Yes?"

"Make them fall in love."

"WHAT?!" Dende yelled, almost dropping his old cane. "You know that's against the law of the universe –"

"It is serious this time! You have to do anything to make them fall in love with each other… well, _naturally_."

"Is it even possible?" Dende shook his head in disbelief. He did not know anything about love at all. After all, he was an asexual Namekian!

"Try!"

"Okay, I'll do it." Dende sighed lightly. It was King Kai's request, after all, so Dende would do it. But, the problem is, Trunks and Gohan would be here soon, and the Earth god did not have any idea what to do at all.

"Perfect! Report back when they return to Planet Vegeta!"

"Wah, what do I do, Mr. Popo?!" Dende cried after the telepathic link was cut off by King Kai.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:** Hello there! New chapter! YAY! This time, it has another **LEMON**! Enjoy reading and please review! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun.

**WARNINGS:** Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Pairings:** Vegeta x Kakarot, Gohan x Trunks

**Cast:**  
><span>Kiara<span> – Trunks  
><span>Kovu<span> - Gohan  
><span>Nala<span> – Kakarot  
><span>Nuka<span> - Ketsu (OC)  
><span>Pumbaa &amp; Timon<span> – Humans  
><span>Rafiki<span> – Korin / Dende / King Kai  
><span>Simba<span> – Vegeta  
><span>Vitani<span> - Goten  
><span>Zira<span> - Raditz

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

**RAFIKI:**  
><em>There's a place where the crazy moon<em>  
><em>Makes the monkeys sing and the baboons swoon<em>  
><em>And the sultry scent of the lotus bloom<em>  
><em>Will carry you away<em>

_Where the hippos swing from the jungle vines_  
><em>And the rhino rhumba in a conga line<em>  
><em>And the pink flamingoes are intertwined<em>  
><em>As the stars come out to play<em>

_In Upendi_  
><em>Where the passion fruit grows sweet<em>  
><em>And it's so divine that you lose your mind<em>  
><em>As it sweeps you off your feet<em>

_In Upendi_  
><em>Without a worry or a care<em>  
><em>It just takes two to make it true<em>  
><em>Your heart will lead you there<em>

**KIARA:**  
>Where is it?<p>

**RAFIKI:**  
>No place you don't take with you.<p>

_You better watch your step 'cause the path is steep_  
><em>Better hold your breath 'cause the water's deep<em>  
><em>It's a long way down over Lovers' Leap<em>  
><em>But falling's half the fun!<em>

_In Upendi_  
><em>Where the passion fruit grows sweet<em>  
><em>And it's so divine that you lose your mind<em>  
><em>As it sweeps you off your feet<em>

_In Upendi_  
><em>Without a worry or a care<em>  
><em>It just takes two to make it true<em>  
><em>Your heart will lead you there<em>

_You can beat the bush like there's no tomorrow_  
><em>From Tanganyika to Kilimanjaro<em>  
><em>But you'll find Upendi wherever you are<em>  
><em>Underneath the sun<em>

**KIARA:**  
><em>Upendi<em> means love, doesn't it?

**RAFIKI:**  
>Welcome to Upendi!<p>

_In Upendi_  
><em>Where the passion fruit grows sweet<em>  
><em>And it's so divine that you lose your mind<em>  
><em>As it sweeps you off your feet<em>

_In Upendi_  
><em>Without a worry or a care<em>  
><em>It just takes two t o make it true<em>  
><em>Your heart will take you there<em>

_Upendi_  
><em>Down in Upendi<em>  
><em>Way down in Upendi<em>  
><em>Down in Upendi<em>  
><em>Way down in Upendi<em>  
><em>Down in Upendi<em>  
><em>Way down in Upendi<em>

**KIARA:**  
><em>In Upendi<em>

**KOVU:**  
><em>In Upendi<em>

**BOTH:**  
><em>In Upendi<em>

* * *

><p>Gohan rolled his dark eyes. It had been three hours since they got to Earth for the training. For the entire time, the Outsider was trying to teach Trunks how to hide his ki.<p>

Back then when Gohan saw Vegeta at the balcony, he was completely distracted. It was just luck that made Trunks think he could sneak up on him.

But this wasn't the case anymore. Some experienced opponents could have detected ki within thousands of miles. Others just used the scouters, but since the scouters weren't being made anymore, some of them had to learn how to detect it.

Gohan already knew Trunks was close by for the past five minutes. Trunks was so slow because he thought he had to be careful not to get caught.

The tall Saiyan chuckled softly when he heard Trunks cursing silently every time a sound, such as squeaking or cracking, was made. Not only the Saiyan Prince couldn't hide his ki, but also couldn't be quiet. If he were to live with the Outsiders, he wouldn't last a few days.

"Three… two…" Gohan smiled when he heard Trunks getting closer and closer. "One."

"Got you!" Trunks thought he had him when he leaped toward his trainer. But nooooo, Gohan evaded Trunks's pouncing.

"How did I get you back then?" Trunks pouted angrily, as he was relating to the first day of training.

"I was distracted," Gohan smiled at him.

"By what?"

"I could sense your ki even before you got this close," Gohan said, avoiding the question. He reached out his hand. "Get up. I'll tell you the instruction one more time."

Trunks grabbed Gohan's hand and got up easily. He was surprised at how much warm Gohan's hand was. Sure, he had held his parents' and young brother's hands, but he never felt this way. It made his heart beating fast for some reason. He glanced at Gohan and realized that the older Saiyan's dark eyes were not cold anymore. They were so deep that Trunks could fall in them forever. And, Gohan's lips looked quite moist. Suddenly, Trunks wanted to kiss him, so he began leaning forward –

"Um, can you please let go of my hand?" Gohan asked, snapping out Trunks's dreamland.

"Oh, sorry!" Trunks's face reddened, letting go of Gohan's hand. "Um, so, where were we?"

"I was going to teach you how to hide your ki again," the older Saiyan answered.

"Oh, right. What is it again?" Trunks asked.

"Okay, concentrate on your ki. When you find it, try to lower it as much as possible. If you can't feel your own ki, then your opponents won't sense it at all."

Trunks closed his eyes and began his search for the source of his ki. Because they had been doing this for two weeks, he found it easily. Now, the hardest part was to lower it.

"Before you start, relax. Our ki is not always made for violence. Once your mind is calm, then start to drop your ki."

"Hmm…" Trunks nodded his head a little, trying to concentrate harder.

"Not too hard. Relax," Gohan said gently, not wanting to interrupt Trunks's concentration. "Okay, that's it. Now try to lower –"

He snapped his head toward two ki coming from the bushes. Making sure Trunks's eyes was still closed and his concentration was not broken yet, Gohan carefully tiptoed toward them while hiding his own ki.

Closer and closer to the bushes… then Gohan quickly leaped into the bushes, which resulted in loud screams.

"Krillin!" Trunks cried, recognizing the screams. He ran to discover that Gohan had Krillin in the headlock.

"Wah! Don't kill me! Please! I had no idea you were also Saiyan!" Krillin cried in panic.

"Krillin! Gohan, please let him go," Trunks laughed, as Gohan did what he said. "What are you doing here, Krillin?"

"Trunks! Thanks goodness!" Krillin sighed in relief. "This time, I'm not following you. I just found your ki, and I wondered what you were doing here… so here you are with this, uh, guy. But that's not the point! I need your help! Bulma tried to contact Vegeta-sama, but nobody answered!"

"What is the problem?" Trunks asked in concern. It must be serious if Vegeta was being asked for.

~WE ARE ONE~

"That's it?" Trunks asked.

"Yes," Krillin said.

"That harmless dragon?" Gohan raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Look, we were having a picnic, and that monster came out of nowhere!" Krillin cried. "We tried to fight back, but we lost badly!"

A purple horse-sized dragon was sleeping on the picnic blanket, snoring softly, along with the mess of eaten and spoiled food.

"Trunks? Is that you?" Bulma asked from behind one of the trees. "Oh thanks god you're here!"

"This is such a cutie!" Trunks started petting on the dragon's head, making it purr happily. "He only wanted to eat. So, he beat you guys? He must be strong!"

"You're crazy! Like the rest of Saiyans!" Yamcha cried.

"You can't even scare it away?" Gohan smiled in amusement.

"Fine! Watch me!" Krillin said angrily, as he walked over to the sleeping dragon. "Hey you! Please leave."

No answer from the dragon.

"Okay, Shoo, shoo!" Krillin tried to push the heavy dragon but could not even budge it a little bit. "Oh come on! Just go!"

All of sudden, the dragon's tail whipped Krillin pretty hard, sending him crashing into one of the trees. It gave a soft but warning growl.

"That must have hurt," Trunks laughed at the bald man who was grumbling in return, and then he cracked his knuckles. "Alright, we will help!"

"We?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. "We should leave the dragon alone. We can't waste any more time – you were supposed to train."

"Can't we just have one day of fun?" Trunks took hold of the dragon's tail. "Hey, Gohan. Help me out there. Please move this dragon over there."

_This is called fun?_ Gohan thought to himself. He was not sure if just moving the dragon was considered to be fun. But then, he was never allowed to have any fun when he was still living with the Outsiders. All he knew about was his dedication to the mission of assassinating the Saiyan King. He grew up only training, eating, and sleeping.

Gohan carefully picked up the dragon's head. "Okay, I'm ready."

They made small steps toward the deep forest until they carefully placed the dragon on the soft ground. Trying not to make as much noise as possible, they decided to fly over instead of walking.

The dragon suddenly opened his eyes and roared angrily when he realized that he was not sleeping on the warm blanket. He _liked_ sleeping on the blanket, thank you so much. He charged at two Saiyan warriors.

"Watch out, Trunks!" Gohan pulled Trunks's arm out of the dragon's way. He was about to shoot a ki ball when the Saiyan Prince grabbed his hand, stopping him from blasting him.

"Don't attack, Gohan!" Trunks laughed lightly at him. "As long as he is not out to kill us, it is not fair for us to kill him. Isn't it?"

Gohan was taken aback by Trunks's question. He did not understand why they could not just take care of the dragon. It would waste their time trying to shoo the dragon away. It was just an animal for Dende's sake!

Trunks was playfully dodging from the dragon's angry attacks. "Hehehe! This is fun! Join me, Gohan! Don't hurt him too much!"

"If we are not fighting this animal for real, then what is the point of this training?" Gohan asked, assuming that this so-called fun must be part of training.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks laughed. "This is just for fun!"

As Trunks and the dragon got closer to Gohan, the beast spotted the taller Saiyan and snarled at him.

"Your turn!" Trunks yelled. "Just keep evading! Be careful with the fireballs!"

"Fire what?" Gohan asked. He got the answer when the dragon shot the fireball out of his mouth. He barely dodged from it, thanks to the surprise attack. He did not understand how this benefited their training. Not at least until he started to have… Fun.

"So, that's what you have been talking about!" Gohan laughed, as he kept dodging from the dragon's attacks.

Slowly realizing that two people with monkey tails would not be beaten, the dragon turned and flew away whimpering.

"Come on!" Trunks yelled. "Gohan, let's make sure it doesn't attack anyone again!"

"Okay!" Gohan followed after Trunks who was chasing the dragon. They could not stop laughing together while the dragon was freaking out at the fact that he was being chased.

"It's fun!" Gohan exclaimed. Trunks laughed again in return.

Their laughter did not last long because by the time they got to the specific location where the dragons gathered, they faced hundreds of dragons that were at the size much bigger than the horse-sized dragon.

"Uh-oh," Trunks said.

The baby dragon grinned evilly and blew loud raspberries at the Saiyans, still hiding behind his huge mother.

"Uh, what now?" Gohan whispered to at him, still unsure if they should fight or flee. He did not get any immediate answer from Trunks

"There you are!" Krillin yelled, flying all the way with Yamcha toward to Gohan and Trunks and still not being aware of the large angry dragons.

Trunks tried to make gestures by waving his hands, trying to tell them not to come any closer and to be quiet. But, he failed when two humans came even closer.

"Oh shit!" Yamcha cried.

Thanks to Yamcha's loud voice, the dragons roared loudly and charged at the Earthling and Saiyan warriors.

"Run!" Trunks yelled, taking Gohan's hand. All the warriors quickly flew back into the forest, hoping for small and dark places to hide where the dragons could not reach at all. It did not take them long before they found a narrow opening between two large boulders.

Four of them were trying to fit in together, silently hoping that the dragons would not notice them at all. Almost immediately, the large beasts flew past them.

Sighing in relief when they realized they were gone, they were laughing so hard and loud.

"It was a blast!" Gohan exclaimed and laughed again.

"Oh," Yamcha said, as if he was embarrassed for some reason. "I'm sorry."

"Eww, gross! Yamcha!" Krillin yelled, as he was trying to squeeze out of the crevice. The others followed after him immediately.

Struggling to get out, they mumbled at each other with small apologies and pardon-me's.

"Almost there…!" Krillin's upper body was already out, but all he needed was one more pull. Finally, he popped out of the crevice with a loud 'ugh!'

Because his body was right in between Trunks and Gohan and he recently got out, this caused them to brush their lips on each other.

"Oh!" Trunks's face completely reddened. "S-sorry!"

The Saiyan Prince looked away from Gohan out of embarrassment, but the former Outsider just stared at him in wonder. Gohan licked his lips, realizing that he could still taste Trunks's moist lips… it was so… addicting and sweet.

"Phew!" Yamcha said after all four of them finally got out of the tiny area. "Come on! Hurry! I wouldn't want Bulma to get mad at us for leaving her alone again!"

~WE ARE ONE~

"Thank you!" Yamcha exclaimed. "Please join us! We are here to relax and eat!"

"That's because you're trying to avoid Muten Roshi's training," Bulma sighed lightly. She took a bite of her ham sandwich that she had been keeping with her. "But at least picnic is fun! And delicious!"

"Oh yeah, what brings you here?" Yamcha asked, as he was trying to clean the blanket as fast as he could.

"We came here for training," Trunks sat down on the now clean blanket. "I'm hungry right now, thanks to you guys!"

"Well, then, we are going to Capsule Corporation! You're getting all food you want!" Bulma yelled out of eagerness. Before anybody could stop her, she said, "No, I insist!"

And so, they went to Capsule Corporation and ate all food they wanted. Some of the chefs had to come to work on their days off, but they knew the reason. They were cooking for Saiyans. Don't get them wrong; they loved cooking anything that Saiyans would definitely eat. Humans were picky, but Saiyans were not.

Before they knew it, it was already night time. But, Trunks and Gohan were still having so much fun. Especially when Krillin and Yamcha were so drunk that they could not even stand straight anymore, and they were singing terribly.

Eventually, Bulma had to ask them to leave because she had to get up in the early morning for the large conference for her new invention.

Trunks and Gohan did not want to return to Planet Vegeta yet, so instead, they were just flying and wandering through the dark sky until they found a perfect area where they could lie on the soft grassy ground and could easily look at billions of the stars.

This was the first time ever that Gohan was having this much fun in a long time. He did not even remember the last time he had fun... probably, never.

"Look! Baby dinosaur!" Trunks exclaimed, pointing at the the night sky where he could see the invisible outline through the stars.

They burst out into laughter. For some reason, the way Trunks said sounded so silly and childish.

"Hey, can you see two apes? It looks like they are fighting over meat," Gohan chuckled softly.

Trunks looked over at the former Outsider. Suddenly, he was feeling pretty uneasy at this point, unsure about what exactly Gohan meant.

For centuries, Saiyans had been fighting each other for ridiculous stuff, like power and food. Or even over a tiny argument. But now, for almost two decades, Vegeta and Kakarot tried to change that, and it was never easy.

Gohan was quick enough to catch Trunks's reaction. He sighed lightly when he realized the way they were raised was different. And, he was afraid that he could scare him away just because of the way he was taught.

Once Outsider, always Outsider.

Gohan was slowly realizing that he was liking Trunks more every second... even though he had a mission to assassinate Trunks's father, the great Saiyan King whom everybody admired so much. He could not handle all this anymore. So, he got up and started to walk away. He could not stay with him any longer... or else, he would regret it.

"Gohan? Where are you going?" Trunks asked, stopping Gohan from going any further.

"I..." Gohan said nervously. "It's just... I'm sorry. I've never done this stuff before."

"You must be kidding! My father and I used to do this all the time when I was young, but now he's very busy..." Trunks almost pouted. "Anyway, he always tells me that the great Kings of the past are up there, watching us and guiding us into the right direction."

"So, does that mean Frieza is up there?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Frieza wasn't a Saiyan..."

"Right," Gohan almost mumbled. "But, wasn't he the King when your father abandon... I mean, when your father left?"

"I don't know where you heard all this stuff from," Trunks frowned at Gohan, getting up from the soft ground and walking over to the former Outsider. "But, Frieza tried to take everything away from the Saiyans. My parents and everybody else suffered his wrath for a long time. Every Saiyan I spoke to said that Frieza was evil, but my father said that there was a darkness in Frieza that he couldn't escape."

"I'm sorry," Gohan turned to Trunks and gave him a small sad smile. "I did not mean to upset you... It's just that... my whole life I've been trained to..."

Trunks looked at Gohan with his bright curious blue eyes. "Gohan...?"

"I'm sorry," Gohan looked away from Trunks. "I gotta go."

"Gohan, wait!" Trunks yelled after Gohan started running only to be stopped.

"What are you doing on my property?!" An angry white cat yelled angrily, already standing right in front of Gohan, as if he appeared out of nowhere. "Where are you going? God, you're just like that other Saiyan I met a long time ago!"

"Uh, who are you -" Gohan almost stammered when Korin just ran off into the tall grass, disappearing from his sight.

"Follow me!" Korin yelled from far distance.

"Uh, who was _that_?" Gohan asked when Trunks caught up with him.

Trunks chuckled in amusement. "Uh, a friend of the family. Come on! We will lose him if we don't follow him!"

"Where is he taking us?" Gohan asked, running through the tall grass with Trunks.

"How should I know?" Trunks laughed out loud.

"Here he is!" Gohan yelled, as he caught the sight of the crazy white cat who was leaping from a tree to another.

Not even a second later, Korin already disappeared into the darkness. Eventually, the Saiyans gave up when they got to the large lake, panting breathlessly.

"What did he want from us?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know," Trunks said almost cheerfully. "My parents said that Korin always has riddles or something like that."

"Hey, look. The moon," Gohan said after he looked up at the bright full moon in the night sky. All of sudden, he smelled it. What was this scent? It was sort of like... passion fruit? He followed the scent until his dark eyes landed on the Saiyan Prince.

"Gohan, are you ok?" Trunks asked nervously when he noticed that Gohan licked his lips. It was almost... sexy. He looked down and up at Gohan's powerful body. Sure, he had a crush on him, but he had never felt anything like this before. It was as if a simple look at the moon awakened his true feelings.

"Oh, for Dende's fucking sake! Just kiss!" Korin yelled angrily, as he jumped from one of large trees. He landed onto Gohan's back, which resulted in the former Outsider falling onto the Saiyan Prince. With their lips on each other's.

Gohan quickly lifted himself when he realized he was kissing the Prince of Saiyans. And, he was only lowly Outsider! "I'm so sorry! Um, I better go-"

Before he knew it, his lips were pressed tightly by Trunks's. When he opened his mouth to question Trunks's action, he was stopped when he felt the Saiyan Prince's wet tongue in his mouth.

Gohan nearly jumped startled when he felt Trunks's hand pressing on his bulge in the pants. He realized that if he gave into Trunks's seduction, then there was no turning back. But... but...

It felt so fucking good.

"Gohan..." Trunks said almost breathlessly. "Please..."

The Outsider would have come just looking at Trunks's sexy blushing face but he held himself back somehow. He never had any experience with a submissive Saiyan before... he was never interested into anybody at all... until now.

Trunks arched his body, rubbing against Gohan's lower body. That was all what made Gohan snap. The Outsider pushed Trunks back onto the ground and started kissing him fiercely.

The Saiyan Prince gasped for air when Gohan broke the kiss, moving onto his neck. Gohan nibbled and sucked furiously, leaving soon-to-be pink hickeys on his Prince's exposed neck. He slipped his hand into Trunks's black tank-top and realized that it was much easier than blue tight spandex. Briefly thanking Dende, he pulled the shirt over Trunks's head and tossed it over, never stopping his kisses.

Panting lightly at the new sensations going on his neck, Trunks ran his hands all over Gohan's clothed chest. Growling in frustration, he ripped the annoying purple gi shirt.

Gohan smirked at his Prince's aggressive. He shivered at Trunks's hot touches on his chest and abs. He leaned forward to take one of Trunks's nipples in his mouth, making him moan loudly and arch his body.

"Ah, Gohan!" Trunks shouted when Gohan sucked his nipple hard. He gripped the Outsider's hair pretty hard. He had never been touched before, so it was completely unexpected. "Please... Gohan..."

"Please what?" Gohan asked in amusement, switching to Trunks's other nipple. He slipped his hand into Trunks's dark grey pants, finding his full erection easily.

"Oh!" Trunks moaned lightly at the other Saiyan's touch. He growled lightly in frustration at Gohan's teasing. "Dammit, Gohan!"

Gohan laughed and decided to give what his Prince wanted. He removed Trunks's pants as fast as he could along with his boxers. He suddenly gripped Trunks's penis, making him nearly scream. As he started stroking it, he, using his other hand, entered one of his fingers into Trunks.

_Dende, he is so beautiful._ Gohan thought as he was watching Trunks drown into pleasure. The Saiyan Prince could not stop making sounds every time Gohan either stroked his manhood or rubbed his sweet spot.

"Trunks..." Gohan said softly. "Are you ok?"

Trunks sat up and kissed Gohan shortly before he stripped his soon-to-be mate's pants. He wrapped his legs around Gohan's waist. He said almost hotly, "Gohan."

"Trunks," Gohan moaned his name. He once again kissed Trunks deeply. Just as the tip of his manhood was pressed against Trunks's entrance, he heard a quiet "I love you."

The Outsider stopped what he was doing and looked up at Trunks with an obvious shocked look on his face. How could someone like the Saiyan Prince love him? He did not understand this feeling at all... how his heart was beating so fast just hearing him announcing his love... how hot his face was becoming...

That was it. Gohan realized that he also loved the Saiyan Prince. But, he was not sure how to react to... this...

Instead of saying anything, he was pushing his erection into the hot tightness, earning Trunks's sweet groaning and moaning sounds. He thrust deeper and faster until Trunks shouted his name, which let the dominant Saiyan know that he found his prostate.

Only the world revolved around them, as they were chanting each other's names louder and louder. They did not care anything except each other. They forgot who they were supposed to be, and what kind of responsibility each of them was supposed to have.

Trunks wrapped his arms around Gohan's shoulder, desperately trying to get as much contact as possible. Nearly every part of his body could not stop tingling every time his prostate was hit. His tail was whipping forth and back wildly.

The Saiyan Prince cried Gohan's name when he felt the Outsider sinking his sharp teeth into his neck, drawing blood. That was all it took him to come onto their bodies.

Nearly collapsing he barely bit Gohan's shoulder, also making a mark. He smiled lightly when he heard his name being called as he felt his new mate coming inside him.

~WE ARE ONE~

Gohan was watching Trunks's naked chest rising calmly up and down with his dark eyes. He wrapped his arm around Trunks's waist, pulling him closer to him. This caused Trunks to stir a little but he fell asleep again right away.

He absolutely had no idea that he would fall in love with the Saiyan Prince... He would never believe that his heart was captured by the son of the Saiyan King.

His mission used to be so simple when all he had to do was to assassinate the Saiyan King. But now... He was Trunks's father. He was very admired and adored by the Saiyans.

Still, Gohan couldn't understand the reason why Trunks chose him over all other dominant Saiyans.

He kissed the new bitten mark on Trunks's shoulder. He would figure this out after they get back to Planet Vegeta. All he wanted to do right now was just to be with his new mate.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note:** I'm soooooo sorry about the long delay! I hope you forgive me! . I got so much stuff going on in my life at this moment. But, here is the new chapter! Enjoy! And, please review! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun.

**WARNINGS:** Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Pairing:** Vegeta x Kakarot, Gohan x Trunks

**Cast:  
><strong>Kiara – Trunks  
>Kovu - Gohan<br>Nala – Kakarot  
>Nuka - Ketsu (OC)<br>Pumbaa & Timon – Humans  
>Rafiki – Korin  Dende / King Kai  
>Simba – Vegeta<br>Vitani - Goten  
>Zira - Raditz<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

On the balcony at the castle of Vegeta Palace, the Saiyan King Vegeta was watching the kisses being exchanged between Trunks and Gohan. He almost exploded out of rage when he first saw them and thought that an Outsider was making a move on the Saiyan Prince.

But then, he remembered that Trunks was not a child anymore. After all, he mated with Kakarot when he was his son's age.

Now, he did not know what to do with the former Outsiders who were now living in his kingdom. They had done no crimes, but Vegeta still could not help but feel that they were up to something. Because of the way Gohan challenged him back on the first day he moved here. The way Goten fought Trunks as if they were both equal.

He sighed lightly, as he looked at the night sky with billions of stars. He was silently hoping that he would at least get a sign from the great Saiyan Kings, but lately, he did not hear anything from them about their advices. Still, he was hoping that he would get an answer when he spoke, "Father, I am lost. Gohan is one of _them_. He was raised by a traitor... How can I accept him?"

"Vegeta?" Warm arms wrapped around Vegeta's waist. "What are you doing out here when you are supposed to be in bed with me?"

"Kakarot, I was seeking counsel from the great Saiyan Kings," Vegeta turned around to face his mate.

"Did they help?" Kakarot smiled lightly at him.

Vegeta sighed again. "Silent as stars."

Kakarot glanced at Gohan and Trunks who were now making small chats along with chuckles. Immediately, he understood what exactly kind of answer Vegeta was looking for. "Vegeta... I know that you want to follow into your father's path. I know you want to make sure that our people are safe. But, what if Gohan doesn't want to be like the rest of Outsiders? He hasn't done anything wrong."

Vegeta scoffed. "How do you know?"

Kakarot grinned widely at his King. "I can see them down there just as easily as you can. You never gave Gohan a chance, so please get to know him and see for who he really is."

Vegeta was silently cursing Bardock for teaching Kakarot how to say the right words when he was having trouble with something. That fucking third-class Saiyan.

"So, are you coming to the bed?" Kakarot began placing light kisses on his mate's strong jaw and neck. "_Vegeta~_"

Vegeta almost shivered at the seduction in Kakarot's tone. He was more than ready to rip off Kakarot's white robe. But instead, he grabbed his mate's hand and pulled them into their master bedroom, followed by Kakarot's laughter.

~WE ARE ONE~

Trunks chuckled softly. He had so much fun today with Gohan. He was still worried about how his father would react to the mating part, but for now, he just wanted to be close to Gohan as much as possible.

Gohan smiled back. He did not want to leave at all, but he was still looking forward to tomorrow. He was quite nervous about Vegeta, but either way, he still loved Trunks.

But it was pretty late for them to be awake, so they said 'goodnight' to each other before going to their own home.

The longer they were apart, the more Gohan realized of their consequences. His new mate was the Prince of all Saiyans, for Dende's sake! The entire kingdom could hunt him down just for touching their prince! Plus, he had his own mission to worry about.

Still, he was completely lost in the middle. He knew that Trunks wouldn't ever forgive him if he assassinated the king. He didn't want to lose Trunks just because of his mission. Besides, the kingdom adored their King. And... What if the Outsiders were wrong about the Saiyan King? He must have a reason why he banished the Outsiders.

If Gohan remembered correctly, the Outsiders were banished because they were Frieza's followers. If that was the case, then what was so bad about Frieza? Did Vegeta dislike him or something?

Before he knew it, he was already standing in front of his tiny house, which only consisted of one bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen, and small living room.

"I'm home!" Gohan yelled, taking off his combat boots at the front door.

"Welcome home! You are soooo late!" Goten laughed lightly when his older brother entered the living room. He was snuggling with Ketsu until his brother got here. Then, Ketsu was all the way over at the other side of the room. He wouldn't want to anger Gohan at all.

"Sorry, I didn't make it in time for dinner!" Gohan smiled widely. "I was with Trunks for the entire time."

"Shirt ripped... Hickeys... Happy mood... Bite mark... You slept with him?" Goten laughed again when Gohan blushed, which answered his question.

"Wait, what? Gohan and Trunks...?!" Ketsu cried. "Are you crazy?! What about your mission? Are you still doing it? As long as you remain friendly with Trunks, sooner or later you will earn the King's trust. Then it will be our victory!"

Gohan sighed lightly. He knew that they would confront him about his mission as soon as they found out. But if he were to succeed, then it would end his relationship with Trunks, mate or not. Trunks is the Saiyan Prince, so he could always find another mate.

"From your reaction, I assume you and the cute prince mated," Goten grinned at his dear brother. "I knew it would happen soon! I've seen how you guys looked at each other."

"Mate? That's even worse!" Ketsu cried in panic. "You know how the Leader is! He still has his trump card! He can definitely kill us all!"

"Wait, trump card? What are you talking about?" Goten asked. "Raditz has something else in his mind?"

"It's over for us!" Ketsu said, his voice in panic. "Gohan, have you forgotten who expelled us? We could have died a long time ago if it wasn't for Raditz! You owe him your life!"

"Ketsu, what are you talking about? Did Raditz tell you something that we don't know?" Gohan asked, as he walked to Ketsu and put his hands on the other Saiyan's shoulders.

"Didn't you know?! Raditz used to work with King Frieza! He was the one who suggested for Kakarot becoming King Frieza's mate, so that the Saiyans would be completely controlled. The plan to assassinate the Vegeta family about 20 years ago was also Raditz's idea!"

"Ketsu, what are you trying to say?" Goten asked in worry. "If we ever betray the Outsiders, then we are dead? Is that you are trying to say?"

"I'm out of here!" Ketsu jerked away from Gohan's grip and slammed the front door open. "You guys are dead!"

"Ketsu!" Goten yelled, but Ketsu was way too fast as he fired himself into the sky, disappearing from his sight. "Keeeetsu!"

"I'm very sorry, Goten," Gohan sighed lightly. "You can go and find Ketsu. I'm at fault here. I... I fell in love with the Saiyan Prince... You can tell the Outsiders that I'm not going to complete my mission and that you were trying to force me to do so."

"No, brother," Goten said softly. "I'm not going anywhere. We are safe here anyway. No Outsider can ever get in the kingdom... or else they face the wrath of the Vegeta family of the Super Saiyans."

"Thank you, Goten..." Gohan smiled for the short time before he frowned, "But, will you be ok? I mean... He is your boyfriend, right?"

"Eh, Ketsu is... not exactly my boyfriend," Goten shrugged his shoulders. "He is so afraid of you that he would do anything to avoid me at any cost. He can hide, but he can't run forever. Hehehehe!"

Gohan almost sweatdropped at his brother's mischievous laugh. "As long as you are not hurt, it's fine with me. It's just that... he is pretty old. I mean, he is, what, 10 years older than me?"

Goten stuck out his tongue at his big brother. "Who cares? I like him!"

Gohan slumped onto the old greyish couch with a gloomy look on his face. "Are we really going to be okay?"

Goten joined him on the couch and snuggled with his older brother. "I don't know, but I'm here for you."

"Thank you," Gohan smiled at him.

~WE ARE ONE~

"HE SAID WHAT?!" Raditz nearly roared.

"Yes, he said that he wasn't going to do it anymore," Ketsu said firmly. "What are we going to do? The brothers are the only Super Saiyans who can match against the powers of Vegeta family."

"Gohan cannot betray us! I was afraid it would happen. Thank you for reporting to me immediately," Raditz growled at the thought of caring for and raising such a Saiyan like Gohan... only to get betrayed! This was the exact situation as Kakarot.

_Now what?_ He thought to himself. Should he initiate his trump card that nobody, except Ketsu, knew about? The reason why only Ketsu knew was because Raditz wanted to make sure that he could use him by using fear. He knew that Ketsu loved Goten and wouldn't do anything to hurt him, but he had no choice but to let him know about it.

Whatever. Gohan and Goten would join the Vegeta family as soon as they are dead.

~WE ARE ONE~

Gohan went straight to the palace in the next morning. He had to tell Trunks about his mission... as long as he did not assassinate the King, Trunks would forgive him... right? He truly hoped so.

But, what would he do if Vegeta found out about the mating part? No, he would definitely be dead! Vegeta was the most powerful Saiyan in this world, so he would truly kill him! Gohan nearly ripped his hair off out of panic and fear.

No, Gohan really loved Trunks. He needed to let him know about the Outsiders' plan. Then, they would definitely do something about the Outsiders. They couldn't be banished forever, right? After all, they were sort of Gohan's family.

But, he was still concerned with Raditz's true intention. What exactly was Raditz planning? Gohan was pretty sure that if he wasn't going to kill Vegeta, then Raditz would find someone else. Or he might do it himself.

He sighed at himself, as he looked up at the castle at the entrance gate. The security told him that Trunks would be here in a few minutes.

_Okay, I don't know how to tell him, but I have to anyway... Somehow._ Gohan thought to himself.

"Gohan! You're early!"

The former Outsider turned to the Saiyan Prince waving his hand and jogging over here, smiling. He nervously returned a smile. "Um, Trunks, I need to talk to you..."

"What is it?" Trunks blinked his blue eyes.

"Hold on for a minute!" Vegeta landed right in between the young Saiyans after jumping off the balcony nearby.

"_Gohan_..." He started off harshly but then softened his voice with a small smirk on his face, "We need to talk."

Trunks grinned widely. Vegeta _hated_ anybody who tried to date or even ask his son out for a date that he refused to talk to. Instead of at least having a chat with them, he either ignored them or kicked their asses; that was if they touched Trunks in an inappropriate way. So, if Vegeta wanted to talk to Gohan, then that meant something at least good.

"But, I..." Gohan quickly became nervous. This wasn't what he planned for! He had to tell Trunks what Raditz and the Outsiders were planning to do as soon as possible! The Outsiders wouldn't wait forever. And, the way Ketsu acted last night... Something was seriously wrong with them.

"Gohan, it's ok. I have something important to do today anyway," Trunks smiled brightly at his new mate. "Just make sure not to anger my father, ok?"

Gohan chuckled half nervously and awkwardly, as he glanced at the great Saiyan King who was scowling and tapping his foot impatiently. "Yea-yeah..."

Oh, Dende, what had he gotten himself into?!

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note:** I'm really, really sorry about the long delay! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun.

**WARNINGS:** Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Pairing:** Vegeta x Kakarot, Gohan x Trunks

**Cast:**

**Kiara** – Trunks  
><strong>Kovu<strong> - Gohan  
><strong>Nala<strong> – Kakarot  
><strong>Nuka<strong> - Ketsu (OC)  
><strong>Pumbaa &amp; Timon<strong> – Humans  
><strong>Rafiki<strong> – Korin / Dende / King Kai  
><strong>Simba<strong> – Vegeta  
><strong>Vitani<strong> - Goten  
><strong>Zira<strong> - Raditz

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

_Deception_  
><em>Disgrace<em>  
><em>Evil as plain as the scar on his face<em>

_Deception (An outrage!)_  
><em>Disgrace (For shame!)<em>  
><em>He asked for trouble the moment he came<em>

_Deception (An outrage!)_  
><em>Disgrace (For shame!)<em>  
><em>You know these Outsider types<em>  
><em>Evil as plain as the scar on his face<em>  
><em>See you later, agitator!<em>

_Deception (An outrage!)_  
><em>Just leave us alone!<em>  
><em>Disgrace (For shame!)<em>  
><em>Traitor, go back with your own!<em>  
><em>He asked for trouble the moment he came<em>  
><em>See you later, agitator!<em>

_Born in grief_  
><em>Raised in hate<em>  
><em>Helpless to defy his fate<em>

_Let him run_  
><em>Let him live<em>  
><em>But do not forget what we never forgive<em>

_And he is not one of us_  
><em>He has never been one of us<em>  
><em>He is not one of us<em>  
><em>Not our kind<em>

_Someone once lied to us_  
><em>Now we're not so blind<em>  
><em>For we knew he would do what he's done<em>  
><em>And we know that he'll never be one of us<em>

_He is not one of us_  
><em>Deception<em>  
><em>Disgrace<em>  
><em>Deception<em>  
><em>Disgrace<em>  
><em>Deception<em>

~WE ARE ONE~

Since they left the palace, Vegeta told Gohan everything. About how Frieza tried to wipe out the entire Vegeta family and started not one but _two_ wars. About how he used every single Saiyan and tried to rule them all, even though he was not a Saiyan himself. He even tried to mate with Kakarot, for Dende's sake!

"Oh wow... I had no idea that Frieza had such a dark side," Gohan said softly. For his entire life, the Outsiders were always telling him about how great King Frieza was. Were they manipulated... Or were they that greedy because they used to be wealthy and had everything they wanted? Or maybe... What if they just wanted a second chance, but Vegeta wasn't even hesitant to expel them from the kingdom?

Gohan was quite confused. It wasn't making any sense at all anymore. Frieza was admired by the Outsiders. Vegeta was also, but by the Saiyans in the kingdom. Which was the real truth?

"Yeah," Vegeta said softly. He glanced at the distant wasteland outside the kingdom, where they were both hovering above. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

Gohan followed Vegeta out of the kingdom. They flew about a few more miles before Vegeta dropped suddenly down to the ground, immediately followed by Gohan. Nice, quick reaction from the young Saiyan. Vegeta was _a little bit_ impressed.

It turned out, as Vegeta learned, that Gohan was a great listener. Even though he was a former Outsider, he completely understood about the situation with Frieza. Maybe Kakarot was right about giving him a second chance, after all. If Trunks liked him this much, then maybe Vegeta would reconsider about his judgment for Gohan and two remaining former Outsiders.

Gohan was wondering about the reason why Vegeta brought him to such place in the wasteland until he spotted something so green and lively.

"This is it," Vegeta said softly, which was quite unlikely of him at all. "While I was gone, everything was destroyed. Crops, farms, plants... everything. There were way too many battlefields around here for centuries, including the recent wars against Frieza and Cooler. So many died, but others lived on. Sometimes, what's left behind can grow better than the generation before... if given the chance."

Gohan took a closer look at the green plant. He could not believe that something living existed in such a wasteland.

He finally understood why King Vegeta was loved by the Saiyans. It wasn't only that Vegeta was harsh, stubborn, and serious but he was also soft-hearted and caring. The terrible past made who the Saiyan King was today, and he learned from his mistakes.

It turned out that Outsiders either were wrong or manipulated him about who Vegeta truly was.

_Oh god._ Gohan thought to himself. _What had I gotten into this mess?_

All of sudden, they heard loud cackles. Vegeta immediately went into Super Saiyan. He could not believe that he did not sense any ki until then.

"Ah, _Vegeta,_ what are you doing here... so _alone_?"

"Raditz!" Vegeta nearly growled, getting into the fighting pose. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by hundreds of Outsiders, who were thirsty for his blood.

"Gohan, well done. You did an excellent job bringing him here," Raditz gave Gohan a dark smirk.

"W-what?" Gohan was completely confused. Why were the Outsiders here? Why would Raditz lie... unless...

_Ketsu!_

"You!" Vegeta shouted angrily at Gohan.

"No, no!" Gohan cried. "It-it wasn't me!"

Before he was able to explain anything, Raditz yelled, "ATTACK!"

The Outsiders all charged at once. Vegeta was trying to fight back all of them while he was trying to find an opening to escape. But, there was way too many of them. He didn't want to kill anybody at all. They were his own race. He refused to become a monster like Frieza or Cooler. The reason why he got the power of Super Saiyan was to protect his people, not to use it against them. Besides, if he did kill one, then the Saiyans in his own kingdom would begin to question whether he was the right king for them or not.

"No, guys!" Gohan shouted. He tried to jump into the battle, but was held back by a familiar Outsider... "Ketsu?!"

"Sorry, Gohan," Ketsu said softly, trying to keep Gohan locked in his arms. "Vegeta is _evil._ We have to get the kingdom back at any cost."

"No... He's not evil! You don't understand, Ketsu!"

"No, it's _you_ who don't understand," Ketsu said almost anxiously. "We wouldn't be in this mess if you killed the King a long time ago. You had too many chances. You should have done so in the first place!"

"Let my brother go!" Goten yelled angrily, as he was jogging toward them. "Is this why you brought me here, Ketsu? Just to gang up on Vegeta?"

"It's for your safety!" Ketsu said. "I don't want them to find you in the kingdom and get you executed!"

"He's escaping!" one of the Outsiders yelled after Vegeta took off into the sky.

"I'll get him!" Ketsu yelled, as he flew into the air, chasing the so-called Saiyan King. Soon enough, he caught up with him when he grabbed the King's precious monkey tail.

"**Garlick Gun**!"

Ketsu got blasted by Vegeta's powerful purple beam, and before he knew what was happening, he was heading for the ground. Such unexpected attack by the Saiyan King halted the whole yelling, fighting, and even chasing. The Outsiders just froze in shock.

Millions of times when they encountered the Saiyan King, they never got hit at all. They could have been killed if Vegeta wanted to, but it never happened. Not even a punch. Not until recently.

"KETSU!" Gohan shouted, as he launched himself into the air in order to catch Ketsu in his arms.

"No... no, no!" Goten ran as fast as he could toward Gohan and Ketsu. Due to his high speed and high adrenaline, he was nearly invisible to the Outsiders. "Ketsu!"

"Go...Goten..." Ketsu said painfully. Just when Goten got to him, he was completely speechless at such terrible sight of his older lover. Ketsu had a large wound on his stomach where he could see the intestines. All from a simple low-level attack. That was how powerful the Saiyan King was. Even worse - imagine if they were up against the entire Vegeta family with the powers of Super Saiyans.

"No, please... don't talk..." Goten said softly, placing his warm hand on Ketsu's face cheek. "It'll be ok."

"I'm so... so-sorry," Ketsu grabbed Goten's hand. He said after coughing a few times, "I did it... to keep you safe. I-I didn't expect this to ha-happen."

Goten shook his head sadly, as fresh tears were sliding down his face. "Please, Ketsu... Please don't leave me alone."

Ketsu gave him a small smile. "I... I love you, Goten..."

And, he suddenly let go of Goten's hand. He was gone like that.

"Ketsu?" Goten shook his head, as he took Ketsu in his tight embrace, sobbing loudly. "Ketsu... Ketsu!"

The Outsiders were completely silent; unsure what to say or do about the unexpected death of their comrade. They did not even bother going after Vegeta, as he could be already back in the kingdom by now.

"Gohan..." Raditz said dangerously. "Look at what you've done!"

"No, Raditz!" Gohan quickly got up from the kneeling position. "We were wrong about Vegeta! He isn't as bad as we thought!"

"Please don't tell me that he corrupted you too!" Raditz grabbed Gohan's shirt harshly. "My own brother didn't do anything when I got exiled from the kingdom because he was corrupted! He betrayed me! Don't you dare to betray me too!"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Gohan jerked away from Raditz's fist. "You are bitter and miserable just because you couldn't get everything you wanted!"

"Vegeta took _everything_ away from me! Even my own brother... my family!"

"No, you did it to yourself! I can see the reason why Kakarot did not do anything... that's because you _manipulated_ everyone, including Vegeta, Kakarot, and even the Outsiders! It's all because of your selfishness -"

Raditz threw a fist at Gohan's face cheek. As soon as it landed, the sudden increase in Gohan's power level made Raditz freeze up.

"I...It was for the Outsiders. See, I'm not the only one who is suffering!"

"Fine," Gohan said bitterly. "I'm not doing this anymore. I'm not helping you anymore. I'll go back to the kingdom and tell them the truth."

"And, you seriously think they will believe you? After what Vegeta had recently seen? Ha! Don't be a fool!" Raditz scoffed at him.

Gohan turned away from Raditz and made his way to Goten. "Come on, Goten... We are going back."

"No," Goten said softly, his eyes still on his dead lover. "I don't think you're thinking clearly, big brother. You're completely blind because you're in love with the Prince. That's... That's why Ketsu is dead!"

Gohan narrowed his green eyes in anger. "Are you saying that it's my fault?"

Goten did not say anything anymore. He wanted revenge. But, he did not dare to say it in the front of his brother. He wanted the one dead... The one who was the father of Trunks, whom Gohan was in love with.

"Fine. I'm not going to do anything with this anymore," Gohan made a brief glance at Raditz. "Whatever you said to Ketsu in order to scare him isn't going to help us to win against the kingdom. The loyalty of thousands of Saiyans in the kingdom is much more powerful. You could have seen how much they loved their king."

"Leave," Goten said harshly, his voice choking up. "If you are not going to conquer the kingdom with us, then leave! You... _you killed Ketsu_!"

Gohan did not even hesitate taking off into the sky, heading for the kingdom. He needed to tell Vegeta and Trunks about everything. And fast.

"You know what? Forget your brother, Goten. We are in the same shoes," Raditz placed his rough hand on Goten's shoulder. "We had been betrayed by our own brothers. It's all because of Vegeta."

He flew up a little in the air. "Outsiders! You've seen what Vegeta, the horrible king, had done to us! He corrupted Gohan and then murdered Ketsu! We have to fight back! It's time for us to take the revenge on the Vegeta family... and take back what's ours... by force!"

Loud cheers from the Outsiders put a dark grin on Raditz's face.

~WE ARE NOT ONE~

"Kakarot-sama! Vegeta-sama is in trouble!" one of the bodyguards barged into the throne room where Kakarot was sparring with Gogeta. One of the thrones was completely destroyed, but hey, it could always be replaced.

"What?" Kakarot blinked in confusion. This was completely out of blue. Vegeta? In trouble? Was it even possible?

"Yes, sir! You have to come and see him!"

"Gogeta," Kakarot tried not to show any worry in his voice. "Please go to your room."

"Why? Is Father hurt?" Gogeta asked.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked, as he entered the throne room. He just got back from the training arena so that he could see Gohan again. And... maybe Vegeta had an approval for him?! Finally, all those years...!

"Prince Trunks! Your father was recently attacked!" one of the Saiyans cried. Then, he quickly closed his mouth when Kakarot shot him a deadly glare.

"Father? Attacked?" Trunks raised an eyebrow, clearly not in amusement. It was not even funny. "Are you joking?"

"N-no, Prince!"

"Gogeta, go to your room. _Now_," Kakarot said firmly. Gogeta did not even dare to stay for another second. He was gone instantly.

Kakarot and Trunks followed the bodyguard to the entrance of the palace where the over-concerned Elite Saiyans were fussing over the 'great' Saiyan King just in time -

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Vegeta roared out of rage, transforming into Super Saiyan quickly and making the Saiyans step away from him. "I'm fine, for Dende's fucking sake!"

"Vegeta!" Kakarot yelled in worry. Now that he was quite relieved to see that Vegeta wasn't heavily injured, but...

Who would dare to attack the great Saiyan King? The King who was greatly admired by the kingdom?

"Father, what happened?" Trunks asked. He could clearly see bruises on Vegeta's face and scratches on his outfit.

"It was Gohan," Vegeta swapped away dirt on his arms. "He led me to the Outsiders... and then attacked me."

"...What?" Trunks frowned in confusion. "No, it can't be true..."

"You better damn believe that it's true! It was your fucking boyfriend who could've led me to my death!"

By then, the Saiyans were gathering right outside the Vegeta Palace and muttering to each other in concern. The news about their king being attacked must have traveled pretty fast.

Trunks did not know what to say anything. He was completely speechless by not only the fact that Vegeta was attacked... but _Gohan?_ "No... Gohan wouldn't do that..."

"Hey, look! That Outsider who attacked our King is here!" one of the Saiyans shouted.

"That's so stupid of him to come back... especially in front of the King!"

Gohan was walking through the crowd of angry Saiyans. As long as the Saiyans were not ganging up on him, Gohan did not care what they thought about him. He needed to tell Vegeta the truth!

"Hn," Vegeta said harshly as he leaped onto the thick wall of the gate, giving the former Outsider a deadly glare. "Why did you come back?"

"My King, I had nothing to do with -" Gohan was interrupted.

"You _don't_ belong here anymore."

At this point, Gohan was panicked. He could still see the horrified look on the Saiyan Prince's face. "B-but, your Majesty, please, I'm asking for your forgiveness."

"You lowly Outsider! Can you just shut the hell up?!" One of the enraged Saiyans yelled.

"Everyone, stop!" Trunks shouted when the Saiyans were getting dangerously closer to Gohan. "Father, please listen to him! We haven't listened to the other side of the story -"

_"Silence!"_ Vegeta roared at him. Taking a second to calm down, he turned to Gohan. He said calmly yet harshly, "If I remember correctly... when you first came here, you asked for judgment... And I pass it now."

Gohan was still standing there firmly, even though the Saiyans were getting ready to gang up on him. He knew what was coming, but as much as it was not his fault, he still had to accept his responsibility and as well, punishment.

_"Exile!"_

"No!" Trunks shouted.

Saiyans started yelling at Gohan such as "You deceived our King!", "You are a disgrace in the name of Saiyans!", and, the worst of all, "You're evil just as Frieza!"

Normally, Gohan would never care about what the Saiyans thought of him, but this time they were calling him names and calling him out for his actions... right in front of his mate.

"Once Outsider, always Outsider!" one of Saiyans was way too close for Gohan's comfort, so the former Outsider tried to make a few back steps.

But, he was completely surrounded by the completely pissed-off Saiyans who were out for his head, so he quickly took off into the sky.

"Yes, leave! Leave us alone!" one of Saiyans shouted. "Go back to where you came from, _traitor_!"

"He may be a Saiyan, but as our King, he does not belong to our kind. He is not part of us anymore," a female Saiyan growled lightly.

"Yeah! He asked for the trouble the moment he came! He hurt our King!" the third Saiyan yelled out of rage.

Gohan was not even going to bother trying to explain everything to the Saiyans. Once the King made his decision, the Saiyans wouldn't listen to anybody else.

He was flying faster and faster with a few Saiyans still chasing after him.

So, Gohan was going to leave on his own. He was not going to go back to the Outsiders. Goten wouldn't be there for him anymore, and Ketsu was dead. He was... on his own, as he realized. He couldn't do anything to convince the King anymore... not even Trunks could do anything to stop this.

What was he supposed to say to Vegeta? 'Oh, I'm sorry but I was sent on the mission to kill you. But then I changed my mind because I fell in love with your son.' Oh, _hell no._

He was all alone now.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note:** Hi again! This story is coming closer to the end! Only a few more chapters! But, I'll be so sad when it's all over. :( Anyway, enjoy reading! Please review! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun.

**WARNINGS:** Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Pairing:** Vegeta x Kakarot, Gohan x Trunks

**Cast:  
>Kiara<strong> – Trunks  
><strong>Kovu<strong> - Gohan  
><strong>Nala<strong> – Kakarot  
><strong>Nuka<strong> - Ketsu (OC)  
><strong>Pumbaa &amp; Timon<strong> – Humans  
><strong>Rafiki<strong> – Korin / Dende / King Kai  
><strong>Simba<strong> – Vegeta  
><strong>Vitani<strong> - Goten  
><strong>Zira<strong> - Raditz

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34<strong>

**KIARA:  
><strong>_In a perfect world_  
><em>One we've never known<em>  
><em>We would never need<em>  
><em>To face the world alone<em>

_They can have the world_  
><em>We'll create our own<em>  
><em>I may not be brave or strong or smart<em>  
><em>But somewhere in my secret heart<em>

_I know_  
><em>Love will find a way<em>  
><em>Anywhere I go<em>  
><em>I'm home<em>  
><em>If you are there beside me<em>

_Like dark turning into day_  
><em>Somehow we'll come through<em>  
><em>Now that I've found you<em>  
><em>Love will find a way<em>

**KOVU:**  
><em>I was so afraid<em>  
><em>Now I realize<em>  
><em>Love is never wrong<em>  
><em>And so it never dies<em>

_There's a perfect world_  
><em>Shining in your eyes<em>

**BOTH:**

_And if only they could feel it too_  
><em>The happiness I feel with you<em>

_They'd know_  
><em>Love will find a way<em>  
><em>Anywhere we go<em>  
><em>We're home<em>  
><em>If we are there together<em>

_Like dark turning into day_  
><em>Somehow we'll come through<em>  
><em>Now that I've found you<em>  
><em>Love will find a way<em>

_I know love will find a way_

~WE ARE NOT ONE~

"Father, please reconsider!" Trunks said after his father jumped off the wall, inside the palace. "He... He would never do anything to you!"

"Well, he did bring me to the Outsiders! They were after my head!" Vegeta snapped back. He widened his eyes in shock when he spotted something terrible on Trunks's neck. "You... You're mated? With who?"

_Oh shit!_ Trunks thought to himself. He forgot to put on his jacket! Of all the times... this had to happen right after Gohan was expelled from the kingdom!

"Is it Gohan? Is that why you're defending him?" Vegeta growled lightly. He was becoming even more furious when he remembered the kisses being exchanged between Gohan and Trunks. "You fucking mated with him without my consent?!"

"It's none of your business!" Trunks yelled back.

"He used you to kill me because you are my son!" Vegeta shouted.

"No! He loves me! For me! He would never do that to me and my family!"

"From now, you'll never go anywhere with the escort! You're staying in the palace with your personal bodyguard! It turns out that my father was right about arranged mating... I'll make sure that you get a better mate instead of that _fucking lowly Outsider_! I should have followed into my father's path!"

"No, you're wrong! You will _never_ be Grandfather!"

Vegeta was dangerously close to transforming into Super Saiyan, but Kakarot yelled his name angrily. Before he knew it, Trunks was already gone; back into the castle. _Good,_ he thought to himself. _As long as he is staying in the palace, then I wouldn't have to be worried about him getting hurt._

He turned to the Elite Saiyans. "Send every Elite to the gate. Make sure that no Outsider can ever get in the kingdom. And that nobody can leave the kingdom!"

"Vegeta..." Kakarot said with a clearly upset tone in his voice. "Why did you have to do that? Just keeping everybody inside the kingdom is exactly what Frieza did during his rule. You even made your own son a prisoner in his own home!"

"If Trunks had gone with Gohan instead of me, then he would have been killed!"

"That's not the point, Vegeta!" Kakarot started off yelling but then become softer, "Look, I know that you're trying to protect everyone... But please don't forget that you are their King. Outsider or not."

"No. Outsiders are not the ones of us," Vegeta turned away from Kakarot. He could not stand looking in his mate's sad eyes anymore. "But you're right about one thing. I am their King. But they disrespected, disobeyed, and betrayed the Vegeta Kingdom. I can't forgive them again and again."

Kakarot sighed lightly with a sad smile on his face. Suddenly, he looked much younger than he was, at least to Vegeta. "Fine. You're Saiyan King. It's your call."

~WE ARE NOT ONE~

Trunks was pouting at himself. He was trying not to cry. His heart was hurting so bad that he thought it was going to explode. He was all alone even though his whole family was here. Gohan was completely gone. The law in the kingdom was that if whoever that was exiled ever came back, there would be a death sentence.

That means he would never see his mate ever again. He would be forced to re-mate with someone else... a stranger. _'Arranged mating' my ass!_ He thought to himself angrily.

It did not make any sense. Why would Gohan attack Vegeta if... if... Wait, did he even love Trunks? Was it... Was the love not real?

Trunks shook his head furiously. He did not want to stay here any longer. All he wanted to do was to be with Gohan - whether the former Outsider loved him or not. Besides, he wanted to hear Gohan's story about the attack. He needed to know what really happened.

He got up from his bed quickly. He had to get out of here. Firstly, he needed to check on all exits by sensing ki presence. Every single door was guarded by at least one Saiyan Elite.

_Now what?_ Trunks took one more look at his large bedroom. Aha! The bathroom window! He was silently hoping that it was not guarded until he opened the window in the bathroom.

He grinned widely at himself when there wasn't any ki presence. As long as he hid his ki like Gohan taught him, he would be able to escape from the kingdom! Excitedly, he quickly grabbed a long hooded cloak from his closet so that he was able to hide his obvious lavender hair completely.

Carefully, he jumped down from the window to the ground, trying not to make as much as noise. He made his way to the palace gate and waited patiently leaning against the stone wall until he was sure that there wasn't any presence around. He jumped up on the gate and leaped from it.

He sneakily got into the large city. Thankfully, he memorized every street when he was a bored kid back then. He knew which to go where there was less security.

There were times when Trunks was grounded and was not supposed to leave the kingdom, but then one day he found a hole in the wall he could use to get out of the kingdom. It had been a few years since he last used it, so he was silently hoping that it was not boarded or plugged with something.

As he was walking through the city, he could not help but feel jealous watching other couples laughing and spending time together. He would never get experience anything as a couple. But on the bright side, as long as he found Gohan, then they would just create new memories together even though it was completely different from others. Well, that's if he would ever find Gohan.

He felt empty without Gohan. It was as if he lost the other half of himself. He shook his head furiously, pulling down his hood covering even more of his face.

He smiled brightly when he found the hole after a while. It was exactly same as the last time he left it as it was.

He frowned when he realized how small the hole was, but for the first time ever, he was grateful that he was a submissive Saiyan. Most of submissive Saiyans tended to have smaller and leaner bodies compared to the dominant ones.

He tried to crawl through the hole, barely squeezing right out of the palace. He began to jog instead of flying in order to save and hide his ki. After a few miles, he stopped and took one more look at the kingdom. He was wondering if he would ever go back. What if the kingdom needed him...?

_That's stupid._ He thought to himself angrily, as he took his cloak off. _It's not like I've been useful to the kingdom. They have Gogeta anyway._

He had to find Gohan first, but he had no idea where to start looking. Planet Vegeta was much, much bigger than the kingdom. It would be like finding a needle in the haystack.

Either way, there was no turning back. It was a matter of time before the Vegeta kingdom realized that he was missing. So, he began his search, starting at the narrow river where they first met when they were children.

Unlike Earth, there was not a lot of trees here, but the Saiyans were working hard to plant the trees so that they could have more vegetables, fruits, and meat. So, where was Gohan if there wasn't anywhere to hide?

Either way, Gohan had to be near the river, as he needed water to drink. So, Trunks flew into the sky and followed the river into northwest, away from the Vegeta Kingdom.

He tried to search every place he knew. Every cave, every lake, every possible place he could find, but Gohan was not in any of them.

After a couple of hours, he gave up, seriously considering about going back to the kingdom. He began to think that Gohan might not even be on the planet anymore.

Sighing sadly, he jumped onto the lone tree's thick branch which was hanging over a large pond. After sitting down, he looked down at the pond only to be startled by his own reflection. Only half of his body in the reflection was completely shadowed, even though there was nothing to cover it. Even after many years, he still had no idea who his other half self was.

Gentle breeze brushed against Trunks lightly. It was almost as if something or someone was trying to tell him that he did not know his own other half. This feeling... He did not understand it at all.

But, Vegeta understood the purpose of Saiyan King when he was Trunks's age. How could... How could Trunks not understand not only the purpose but also _everything_ at all?

Trying to ignore the image in the pond, he looked up at the clear night sky with millions of stars. _Now what? Gohan is gone. Outsiders are angry at Father. Even Father is determined to keep me away from Gohan. What am I supposed to do now? I'm the Saiyan Prince, for Dende's sake! Still though... I feel like... I'm missing a piece of my heart..._

Waiting patiently, he was just staring at the sky, hoping to hear at least a voice. At this point, he really needed an advice from the former Saiyan Kings.

"Trunks?"

The Saiyan Prince literally jumped startled to his feet, his monkey tail wiggling wildly. Was he getting any advice now? From at least one of the former Saiyan Kings? "You... can talk?"

"Trunks!"

Trunks shrieked as soon as something - a _handsome_ face - appeared right in front of him, about 5 inches away from each other. He made a back step, which was a complete mistake since he was on the branch. And then, he fell into the pond.

Pouting angrily when he realized who it actually was, Trunks shook his head. The water level was only up to his waist while he was sitting.

"Aw, sorry! Who were you talking to?"

"That's none of your concern, Gohan," Trunks said angrily. "I had been looking everywhere for you!"

Gohan landed into the pond with a concern on his face. "I'm sorry! I didn't know that I would scare you that badly. I wasn't even trying to hide my ki, and I saw you sitting there. And so-"

He stopped babbling when Trunks suddenly stole his kiss. Even after all day without being near his mate, he _missed_ him so much. The kiss was fresh all over again, as if their next chapter in their lives started again.

Gohan wrapped his arms around Trunks's narrow waist tightly, as if his Prince was going to disappear anytime soon.

"Gohan..." Trunks sighed lightly. "What happened? Did you...? I mean, the reason you were..."

Gohan shook his head. He knew that Trunks would confront him about it sooner or later. "Your father was right. It was all my fault. I should have known better. I should have told you guys earlier."

"You knew it all along?" Trunks pulled away from Gohan. "Why? Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I was raised to become the killer," Gohan looked down at the water, analyzing every tiny wave. He could not look at his own mate's eyes anymore. "I was sent on the mission to kill the Saiyan King. The other two Outsiders with me were just there to make sure that I did my job."

"So, Father was right," Trunks ran his hand through his hair. "Dende, I feel stupid. You used me -"

"No, I didn't! I would never do that to you! This mating... It wasn't in our plan! Please... believe me." Gohan could not bear losing Trunks once again just right after they finally found each other. "It was you who changed my mind about the mission. After mating with you, I decided not to do it anymore. Being with you made me feel I was... No, I'm free for the first time ever."

Trunks did not say anything for a while - a _painful_ long while for Gohan. Finally, he said, "You had been lying to me for the entire time. You pretended to be friendly with me... all because you had to do it in order to assassinate the King. Either way, you had been using me. I hate the idea of being used! How am I supposed to believe that you're not lying to me right now?"

"I... No, I -" Gohan was interrupted.

"Get off the planet. I don't want to see you ever again," Trunks turned away from Gohan. "I'm going back. The kingdom may think that you kidnapped me, so I suggest you to leave."

"N-no, wait!" The former Outsider cried in panic, reaching out his hand.

Trunks was getting further and further away from Gohan. The tall Saiyan was not pleased with this situation now, but hey, he was a dominant Saiyan, after all. He was supposed to take charge in the relationship, right? If so, why was he letting him go? Why? He had to say something before he lost him forever!

"I LOVE YOU!"

Trunks turned to Gohan fast with a clear surprised look on his face. But, it did not last long when a deep scowl took over.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note:** Guess what? I finished the next two chapters, so each of them will be posted weekly. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it includes lemon! Please review! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun.

**WARNINGS:** Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Pairing:** Vegeta x Kakarot, Gohan x Trunks

**Cast:  
>Kiara<strong> – Trunks  
><strong>Kovu<strong> - Gohan  
><strong>Nala<strong> – Kakarot  
><strong>Nuka<strong> - Ketsu (OC)  
><strong>Pumbaa &amp; Timon<strong> – Humans  
><strong>Rafiki<strong> – Korin / Dende / King Kai  
><strong>Simba<strong> – Vegeta  
><strong>Vitani<strong> - Goten  
><strong>Zira<strong> - Raditz

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 35<strong>

Gohan gulped nervously when he realized that Trunks was not even playing around anymore. For a second there, he thought that he was looking at Vegeta. Even though they were blue, Trunks's eyes were so similar to Vegeta's.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Trunks suddenly punched Gohan in the face hard, sending him back into the pond. Gohan did not even see him coming this close. He must be either distracted by the Saiyan Prince's icy eyes or Trunks was faster and stronger than usual when he was only angry.

"You dared to say it now? After everything we went through?!" Trunks screamed at the older Saiyan. "I had been waiting to hear you say it! Now, you said it just because you thought I was leaving you?! Well, fuck you, bastard!"

"W-wait, Trunks!" Gohan quickly flickered from the pond to holding Trunks tightly. "Listen to me! You said you wanted to know what exactly happened, right?"

Trunks was thinking about going into the Super Saiyan mode but decided against it. He was pouting a little bit with his face on Gohan's strong and warm chest.

"Trunks… I love you. I _really_ love you so much. I've been loving you since the day I saw you at the tournament. That… It's just… You are the Saiyan Prince, and I am a lowly Outsider. I never thought that I would ever have a chance to be with you. Every single dominant Saiyan in the kingdom wants you, but… you just brushed them away like nothing. I know that because you were being offered a mate ever since a few years ago but you rejected them every time. So, I thought… Now that you're finally mine, so I thought I lost you back there when your father banished me. But there you were, looking for me. I was so happy that I could be with you again. I can't just bear the thought of losing you again."

Trunks did not say anything except sighing lightly once.

"I'll say it again. Yes, it's all my fault. I decided on my own to do the mission to assassinate your father. But, that was before I got to know you and your family. Growing up, I was told by the Outsiders about how the cold-hearted 'fake' Saiyan Prince Vegeta killed Frieza who 'tried to make the planet a better place'. They were either wrong or manipulated. I tried to change their mind, but their hatred is way too deep. I'm sorry, but I should've seen the King for myself before agreeing to do the mission.

"So, it's up to you," Gohan finished, as he looked away from his dear Prince. "I'm so sorry, my Prince. I didn't mean to do anything to hurt you and others."

"Gohan…" Trunks mumbled against his mate's chest. He paused for a while while he was in deep thoughts.

"Trunks?" the former Outsider asked nervously. He was surprised when he felt soft lips on his own.

"It's ok. I forgive you. You still have me," Trunks said against Gohan's warm lips. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I had no idea that you were used too."

"Used? I wasn't -"

"You know Raditz? When I was a child, I heard my parents arguing about him all the time. He was supposed to be my papa's brother or something. He was the one who manipulated nearly every single Saiyan in the kingdom. I can bet you that it was him who lied to you."

"So, I had been growing up with lies," Gohan shook his head furiously. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm a rogue now. Nobody wants me."

"Except me," Trunks grinned at him, as he rubbed his knee against Gohan's groin lightly. "I love you too, Gohan," he growled playfully.

Before they knew it, their tongues were already playing with each other. Gohan pushed his tongue into Trunks's mouth, winning the tongue battle. He lifted his mate's legs, which wrapped around his waist, not breaking the kiss at all.

Stripping both of their shirts, Gohan carefully placed Trunks on the ground. They gasped for air when the kiss was finally broken.

Now that they were finally alone, Gohan wanted to take his sweet time. He wanted to memorize every inch of Trunks's body. He was _his_ Saiyan Prince, whom he loved so much.

"Gohan?" The Saiyan Prince asked worriedly. Why was Gohan staring at him like that. He was feeling embarrassed just being looked at!

"Blushing?" Gohan smirked mischievously.

"No, I'm not!" Trunks's face became even redder at his mate's teasing question.

"You're so cute," Gohan chuckled lightly.

"Bastar- oh!" Trunks jumped when Gohan pinched one of his nipples lightly. "Tha - oh! That's not fair!"

Gohan was undoing Trunks's belt while licking and sucking each of Trunks's pink nipples equally. He pulled down the Prince's pants slowly, making him growl at how slow they were going at.

As if he was a loin, Trunks snarled at him in frustration. He wrapped his legs around Gohan's waist tightly, pulling his body against his own. They moaned lightly at their hot clothed erections rubbing against each other.

Suddenly, they rolled over with Trunks on the top. Trunks grabbed his mate's monkey tail, smirking at him.

_Fuck. He looks so sexy,_ Gohan almost shivered at the thought.

Just when Trunks licked the tip of Gohan's tail, the Outsider purred loudly all of sudden. They both froze at the unexpected sound that escaped from Gohan's mouth.

"Wha-what was that?" Trunks could not help but laugh out loud.

"Shut up," the black-haired Saiyan growled at him. Since Trunks let his guard down, Gohan took this opportunity to turn over once again.

Pulling down the other Saiyan's pants and tossing over his shoulder, Gohan spread his mate's legs a little. After taking a few seconds of making sure that two of his fingers were wet enough, he probed his mate's pink hole starting with one finger.

"Oh!" Trunks gasped at the tingling feeling._ Just with one finger? How is it even possible?_

Gohan added the second finger, scissoring and stretching his mate. He was watching his prince's face the whole time, trying to take in all different kinds of expressions.

"I'm ready-" Trunks almost moaned when his prostate was probed. He yelped as soon as Gohan thrust into him with one fast shot. It did not hurt, but it did indeed surprise him by directly hitting his sweet spot.

"Ah, harder!" The Saiyan Prince shouted. His mate did what he wished, so he hit Trunks's prostate faster and harder.

Gohan leaned forward a little, closer to his bitten mark on Trunks's neck. He whispered into his ear, "I love you" right before he sank his teeth into his mate's neck suddenly. That was all it took for them come together.

~WE ARE NOT ONE~

Trunks cuddled Gohan's warm body, sitting on the same thick branch hanging over the pond and sighing happily.

The former Outsider wrapped his arms around Trunks's shoulders and placed his chin on the top of his mate's head. His tail curled with other's.

It was absolutely perfect for them. They were in their own world. They did not have to worry about what each Saiyan thought of them and how they judged them. It was so peaceful. They had never felt this before because Gohan had been training to become the killer for a long time and Trunks had been constantly worrying about how to act and behave appropriately as the Saiyan Prince.

Kakarot told Trunks many times that what exactly the Saiyans wanted from him was that he was to be himself. Then, the Saiyans would accept who he was, just like they accepted Vegeta who left them alone with the ruthless white monster, who ruled over them for years. Even after Vegeta came back, he was accepted once again. But still, every time Trunks was himself, he felt like he was looked down. He wondered if he was completely different. Was it because of his hair and eyes? Or was it how he behaved? Or was it something he said?

"Are you ok?" Gohan asked worriedly. "You have been awfully quiet. Oh no, is it sex?!"

"I'm fine," the Saiyan Prince grinned at him. "Sex was amazing! I… I wish my father understands this love… the reason why we love each other. He was way too stubborn to see this way."

"Why wouldn't he understand?"

"Oh yeah. My father already knows that we are mated," Trunks laughed loudly at Gohan's reaction. The look on Gohan was quite priceless because he dropped his jaw after hearing that. "So, he wanted to arrange the mate for me, so I ran away. But that is not the only one reason. I came to find you because I love you. I can't lose you either."

Gohan smiled nervously at him before glancing at the pond. "Yeah… Hey, look," He pointed one of his fingers at the pond, grinning widely. Trunks took a look and was completely surprised at what he was looking at.

Apparently, Trunks's shadowed half was overshadowed by Gohan's half. It was as if they were -

"We are one," Gohan finished Trunks's thoughts, smiling and nuzzling against Trunks's neck and taking in his wonderful sweet scent.

Trunks pulled away from him a little, once again shocked. He replayed the words, _We are one_, in his head over and over.

"Trunks?" Gohan asked nervously, wondering if he had done or said something wrong. Or was it sex again?! Either way, he was hated by the Outsiders and the Vegeta Kingdom. So, Trunks was only one person Gohan had.

Trunks was in deep thoughts. All of sudden, it made so much sense. No matter who they were, Saiyan or Outsider, they were one. That was what Vegeta talked about back then. He whispered almost to himself, "We are one."

"Yes," Gohan chuckled softly and nervously. "We can always leave the planet and live on Earth. Then...! We can start our own family there!"

The Saiyan Prince smiled at Gohan's eagerness. It was the first time that Gohan showed his real self. Back then, Gohan was careful, quiet, and self-conscious. But now, they were free... away from the judgment of both Outsiders and Vegeta Kingdom.

Trunks looked away from Gohan, his smile turning into frown. "Gohan… we have to go back."

"What? Where?" Gohan asked. All of sudden, Trunks became very serious. For some reason, Trunks looked quite similar to Vegeta… at least that was what Gohan thought.

"Where else? To the kingdom," the Saiyan Prince rolled his blue eyes, as if the answer was obvious. "We have to stop the Outsiders and the Kingdom from fighting each other."

Gohan raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about? Just moments ago, you did not care about anybody else. What changed your mind?"

Trunks laughed again at his loving mate. "You did."

"I did?" The black-haired Saiyan was even more confused.

"Look, Gohan," Trunks ran his hand through his lavender hair. "They can't be divided forever. They are on the edge of starting the war. My father hates the idea of being betrayed, so… I don't think anybody will stop him except us."

"But that's…" Gohan said hesitantly. "We can stop the fight?"

"Somehow, yes. I'll figure it out when we go back, After all…" Trunks took Gohan's hand and continued, "I am Saiyan Prince. Please come with me… _my mate._"

"Yes… my Prince," Gohan grinned, as he bowed his head.

"Don't do that bow again!" Trunks whacked him in the head with pink blush on his face cheeks. "Come on. We have to go and hurry!"

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note:** I'm almoooost done with the final chapter of "Saiyan King"! Enjoy this chapter, and please review! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun.

**WARNINGS:** Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Pairings:** Vegeta x Kakarot, Gohan x Trunks

**Cast:  
>Kiara<strong> – Trunks  
><strong>Kovu<strong> - Gohan  
><strong>Nala<strong> – Kakarot  
><strong>Nuka<strong> - Ketsu (OC)  
><strong>Pumbaa &amp; Timon<strong> – Humans  
><strong>Rafiki<strong> – Korin / Dende / King Kai  
><strong>Simba<strong> – Vegeta  
><strong>Vitani<strong> - Goten  
><strong>Zira<strong> - Raditz

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

"Kill Vegeta! Take back King Frieza's Kingdom! Kill Vegeta! Take back…" the Outsiders were chanting.

They were far away from their home, which was not actually their home anymore. They were marching toward the Vegeta Kingdom, where they were going to attack. It was all for Frieza's sake.

Raditz, as usual, was right in the front of his pack. He was not even attempting to hide his big evil grin on his face - not even from Goten. All of their eyes were right on the prizes - taking out Vegeta and his family and taking back their former home.

At this point, they did not even care about his own lives. That was how harsh their reality was. Hundreds of them were banished to the land where there was barely food and water. Nobody would've wanted to live this way. For years, a few of them committed suicides because they could not take it anymore.

But, Raditz was patient. He knew that Gohan and Goten had high potential. Even though the mission was a failure, Ketsu and Goten were still manipulated until the end. He knew that Ketsu would do anything for Goten, even if he was going to die for him.

Now, Goten wanted revenge. That was exactly what Raditz wanted. Goten was a Super Saiyan and could probably match Vegeta's power level.

They slipped into the small calm river, not even caring about getting soaked. The closer they got to the kingdom, the angrier they became. Their growls were getting louder and louder along with their growing excitement.

It was time for them to fight back and to take over the Vegeta Kingdom. It was all for Frieza's sake… and _oh, sweet revenge._

~WE ARE NOT ONE~

Vegeta was walking fast - no, he was stomping through one of the large hallways. Now that he made sure that every single Elite was at every entrance and exit everywhere in the kingdom, he needed to talk to Trunks. He must ensure that his son understood the situation. Especially about Gohan being the Outsider… and the leader of the Outsiders was Raditz.

As much as Gohan was a nice guy, he was still one of Raditz's subordinates… or rather, he was manipulated by Raditz. Either way, the Outsiders were thirsty for the blood of Vegeta family.

"Sir!" the Elite Saiyan bowed his head at the waist level.

"Open the door," Vegeta demanded, crossing his arms. "Don't knock."

"Yes, my King," the Elite opened the door and moved out of Vegeta's way. He knew not to anger the King any further or else there would be a serious consequence.

As soon as Vegeta got in his son's bedroom, he knew Trunks was not here. There was not a single ki presence anywhere in the room.

"Again? Fucking _goddammit_!" Vegeta yelled, turning to leave his son's room. He gave the Elite Saiyan a deadly glare. "You! Look for Trunks… and make sure not to overlook a single spot in the kingdom!"

"My King! King Vegeta!" a short Saiyan turned around the corner and stopped himself from running and crashing into his King. "Ack! Sir!"

"What the fuck do you want?" Vegeta growled at the second-class Saiyan. "Can't you see I'm fucking busy?!"

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you, sir! But this is also important! The Outsiders are coming, sir! It's all-out war!"

"Outsiders?" Vegeta asked angrily. Situation after situation grew worse and worse. "Thank you. I'll take care of the Outsiders. And you, Elite, tell the third-class Saiyans to start the search for Trunks!"

"Yes, sir!" The Elite Saiyan bowed his head again before getting dismissed by the great King.

Vegeta decided to take the shortcut by using the window to leave the castle. He went to the other side of the castle and landed on his large balcony where Kakarot was thinking by himself.

"Vegeta?" Kakarot blinked in surprise. It was not usual for Vegeta to use this shortcut. Technically, it was not an appropriate manner to do as the royal family.

"Gather every warrior we can find. The Outsiders are coming," Vegeta said.

"Oh, it's time?" Kakarot was pouting cutely.

"You knew this would happen?"

"You know my brother," Kakarot shrugged his shoulders. "He would do anything to get his life back. You took that away from him."

"He was one of Frieza's followers! Look, Kakarot, this isn't time for arguing. They can be attacking anytime soon."

"Okay," Kakarot said softly.

~WE ARE NOT ONE~

Ketsu was dead. He was never coming back at all. He would never smile only at Goten… Not ever again. The way he behaved around Goten showed how much caring and loving he could be… The side nobody else could see. Goten loved every moment of just being with Ketsu.

It was all Vegeta's fault that Ketsu was gone.

"Halt," Raditz commended.

Goten and others did so. The younger brother of Gohan slowly looked up at the certain person who was standing on the top of the stone wall.

They made it. They arrived at the entrance gate to the kingdom. However, one thing that stood in their way… was Vegeta and his so-called followers.

"Well, well… look who's waiting for us," Raditz smirked widely at Vegeta. He glanced at the second most powerful Saiyan who was sitting on the wall next to Vegeta. "Kakarot, I'm surprised that you're here. I thought you did not want to fight anymore?"

Kakarot narrowed his dark eyes in anger. "I have had enough. I've been trying to stay out of your way, but you dragged me into this every time. You are no longer brother of mine. As long as you intend to harm our own people, I will always fight back."

"Fight back?" Raditz laughed out loud. "We were the ones who were banished! Of course, we came back here… _to fight back_! See, Kakarot? You are not as cheerful as the Kakarot I used to know. Has _Vegeta_ changed you at all?" He spoke the name of Saiyan King with so much hatred.

"You…" Kakarot started, getting up but he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "Vegeta?"

Vegeta leaped from the wall and landed safely on the ground. Now, he was the only one Saiyan who was on the ground. The rest of his army of the first-class and Elite Saiyans were still at the wall, waiting for Vegeta's order.

"I suggest you to turn and go back home," Vegeta said, his cold eyes not leaving Raditz at all. Even though he was not showing any sign of using his ki, tiny rocks were floating around him somehow.

"No, Vegeta. We _are_ home," Raditz grinned with so much mischief in his tone. As soon as he said it, loud thunder boomed. "ATTACK!"

"Yes! Kill Vegeta!" the Outsiders yelled, cheering loudly. They took off into the sky, starting off with the ki attacks and blasts right away.

The followers of Vegeta either blocked and defected their opponents' attacks out of the way, away from the kingdom, but they did not even move one inch away from their post.

"CHARGE!" Vegeta yelled, being followed by his Saiyans' warrior cries.

Both of the sides collided with each other. Hundreds, probably thousands, of Saiyans were fighting each other. If it were 20 years ago, they would never have thought of this possibility… they would never think of fighting their own race. For their whole lives, they had been fighting aliens and been siding with their own race.

Now, it did not matter anymore. The Outsiders wanted to eliminate Vegeta and to take back the kingdom. The Vegeta Kingdom, on the other hand, wanted to protect their own people and the Vegeta family from the threat… which was the Outsiders.

Raditz was just standing there, laughing loudly and watching the fights. Goten was standing next to him, waiting patiently for his order.

"Here you are!" Vegeta yelled, as he knocked away one of the Outsiders and flew fast toward Raditz.

"Goten," Raditz said in amusement, as Goten calmly leaped in front of him.

Vegeta stopped himself and growled angrily at him. "Goten? Get out of my way! Raditz is my opponent!"

"No," Goten said almost dangerously, as his black hair was raising up in the air. "I'm your opponent NOW!"

_BOOM!_

Vegeta had to shield his eyes from Goten's sudden transformation. _Shit! I had forgotten that he can turn Super Saiyan too!_

"Vegeta, you killed Ketsu. I won't _ever_ forgive you for that!" Goten said angrily, as the quick lightning bolts sparked around his body, along with bright ki energy.

"Wha… Oh…" Vegeta remembered what he did back then. So, that was Ketsu after all. It was an accident - he did not mean to. He had no choice but to fight back. He did not want to fight in the first place.

No, the Outsiders were not one of them anymore. They were just heartless traitors who wanted to betray their own people in the name of Frieza. Goten was one of the Outsiders.

"Go! Kill the murderer!" Raditz yelled impatiently. Upon hearing this, Vegeta immediately went Super Saiyan.

Goten was about to move just when Kakarot got in between both of them. He narrowed his green eyes angrily. "Stay out of my way."

Kakarot grinned at him widely. "You're Super Saiyan too? You must be strong! Vegeta, please let me fight him!"

"Taking me lightly?" Goten growled loudly.

"What about Raditz?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He is the leader of Outsiders, right? That means he is your opponent," Kakarot stretched out his left arm, getting ready for the fight. "Besides, I don't want to fight somebody who used to be my brother."

"Kakarot… no matter how many times you've said… he is your brother. I know that… that's why you don't want to fight him," Vegeta shook his head.

"Vegeta..." Kakarot was about to say something, but he sensed a fast approaching ki presence. He swiftly dodged from Goten's powerful fist. Now, he had time to say, "Go and defeat Raditz!"

Vegeta did not need to hear it again. He just walked forward, passing the fight between Kakarot and Goten.

"Leaving the fight to your mate? You must be a weak coward," Raditz scoffed at the so-called Saiyan King. "How can you call yourself the King if you always depend on others?"

"Shut up. I've had enough of your foolish actions for years," Vegeta clenched his fists, nearly drawing blood from his palms. "You've caused so much trouble for my entire life. You manipulated every single Saiyan just so you could get what you wanted. If Frieza were to be the King, then you would get anything you wanted. Then, I banished you from the Kingdom and you were angry at me for taking everything you wanted away."

"That's correct. Why did you banish us?" Raditz asked.

"Because you betrayed the Vegeta Kingdom! You killed thousands of your own people!" Vegeta was about to charge just when he sensed two approaching ki presences.

"FATHER!"

"RADITZ!"

Before they knew it, Raditz and Vegeta were staring at two certain Super Saiyans between them. Their high power levels stopped all of the fights, including Kakarot and Goten.

"Trunks?" Vegeta asked in so much shock. He did not even think that it would be possible for Trunks to escape from the kingdom? From the castle, yes, but not from the kingdom!

"Gohan? You _dared_ to come back? Facing me after what happened before?" Raditz nearly snarled at Gohan.

"Raditz, I won't allow you to harm Trunks and Vegeta anymore," Gohan gave him a hard stare. "Can't you just see who they really are? They… Vegeta tried his best to make his people happy."

"Happy? HAPPY?!" Raditz screamed. "They fucking corrupted you too, Gohan! Get the fuck out of my way! Vegeta must die NOW!"

"Trunks, you heard him. He wants me dead, so get out of my way!" Vegeta demanded loudly.

"Father… Please listen to me…" The Saiyan Prince softened his sad eyes, as he paused briefly, trying to find the right words. Then he said, "Father, a once wise king used to tell me that we are one. Back then, I never understood what exactly it means. But now… I finally understand…. The Outsiders. Us. Can't you see that we are one?"

"We are one?" Vegeta widened his eyes in surprise. To be honest, he completely forgot about such three important words. But... "Outsiders? You think they are one of us?"

"Yes. See? They are Saiyans too. No matter who they are, we are one," Trunks said again.

"That's…" Vegeta said hesitantly, slowly realizing how much right Trunks was. He glanced at the Outsiders, who were completely in awe of Trunks's words.

Gentle breeze flew passing Vegeta, as if the former Saiyan Kings were telling him that his son, the Saiyan Prince, was absolutely right.

"Trunks…" Goten said softly. He began to walk toward the other side when Raditz stopped him.

"Where are you going, Goten?!" Raditz shouted.

"I'm not fighting anymore," Goten said, as he joined his older brother's side. "Trunks was right. We are no different from each other, so why do we keep fighting?"

"You too…! You betrayed us!" Raditz yelled. He turned to the rest of Outsiders. "Attack now when you have a chance! Kill Vegeta!"

To his much surprise, the Outsiders just walked over to Vegeta's side, deserting Raditz completely.

"What? NO!" Raditz screamed. "Even after 20 years of being banished… you decided to follow Vegeta instead?!"

"Didn't you just hear Trunks?" Goten asked. "This is the one we had been looking for… As much as we may dislike Vegeta, Trunks spoke the true words. We… We need a leader like him."

"Raditz, we don't have to fight anymore," Gohan said carefully, as if he did not want to anger the one who raised him for his entire life. "Nobody has to die."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Raditz yelled. "Fine! You'll regret the decision to join Vegeta… the one who took everything away from us! All of you will definitely die!"

"Raditz -" Goten was interrupted.

"I have a trump card! You'll be sorry!"

"Trump card?" Kakarot asked.

"Trump card? Ketsu was freaking out about it before…" Goten turned to Gohan with so much worry on his face.

"He's coming at this very moment! You will wish that you never joined the Vegeta Kingdom!" Raditz laughed evilly.

Suddenly, they heard a loud rumbling from above. Immediately afterward, a large shadow covered thousands of Saiyans.

Vegeta widened his green eyes in shock as soon as he recognized the white round object in the sky. "Oh no..!"

"Is that similar to Frieza's spaceship?" Kakarot asked with so much concern. "Is he alive?"

"He is supposed to be dead!" Vegeta hissed under his breath.

"He is the rightful ruler of Planet Vegeta… no, the _universe_!" Raditz chortled. "This time you will die!"

"Destroy it!" one of the Elites yelled, but Vegeta stopped them just when they were about to take off for the unknown spaceship.

"Don't rush! We don't know who the opponent is and how powerful he may be," the Saiyan King said, as turning away from Raditz. Even Kakarot's brother was no longer threat, now that the Outsiders no longer listened to him anymore.

In the fact, even if the Outsiders were still on Raditz's side, they would still lose to the powers of three Super Saiyans anyway.

"But, my King, we can still destroy the spaceship while we still have a chance!" one of the Elites said worriedly.

"I don't want to lose anybody. It is unnecessary to die not knowing who their opponent is," Vegeta said calmly. "From the looks of that spaceship, it may be one of the Ice-jins, but their strongest warriors were Frieza and Cooler. It may be someone else who is a nuisance… Or coming here for the revenge in the name of Ice-jins."

Thankfully, Saiyans stayed instead of rushing off into the unpredictable battle. They waited patiently until the spaceship landed roughly hundreds of miles away.

"Where… where is his ki?" one of Saiyans asked another who shrugged his shoulders in return. "Is there nobody in that spaceship?"

Kakarot glanced at Raditz who was grinning insanely. "Vegeta… I'm pretty sure there's definitely someone here."

"You think so too?" Vegeta stepped forward in the front of his warriors.

"What's going on, Father?" Trunks asked. "Gohan, do you know anything?"

"No, but Ketsu was definitely freaking out about Raditz's trump card or something like that," Gohan scratched his face cheek in wonder. "But Goten and I forgot about it eventually."

"So, that's why Ketsu wanted to protect me," Goten said softly, as he narrowed his angry green eyes. "He wanted to make sure that nobody, including Raditz, hurts me."

"Goten -" Trunks was interrupted by a loud boom.

"Oh fuck!" one of the Elites cried.

Vegeta and Kakarot, in the Super Saiyan modes, had already gotten to the front of their soldiers, along blocking someone's - definitely an Ice-jin - metal fists. Such collision between them caused a deafening shockwave, which was enough to send away a few of the first-class Saiyans into the air.

The Super Saiyans and the new opponent pushed and jumped away from each other, so that they could take a good look at each other.

Kakarot was the first to react, as he widened his eyes in shock. "You! How is it even possible…!"

"I thought you were dead?" Vegeta glared at the certain Ice-jin. "Who brought you back alive… _Cooler_?"

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note:** The is the second last chapter! The next chapter will be the final one! Please review! Thank you! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun.

**WARNINGS:** Strong language and Shonen-Ai (male x male love)

**Pairing:** Vegeta x Kakarot, Gohan x Trunks

**CAST:  
>Kiara<strong> – Trunks  
><strong>Kovu<strong> - Gohan  
><strong>Nala<strong> – Kakarot  
><strong>Nuka<strong> - Ketsu (OC)  
><strong>Pumbaa &amp; Timon<strong> – Humans  
><strong>Rafiki<strong> – Korin / Dende / King Kai  
><strong>Simba<strong> – Vegeta  
><strong>Vitani<strong> - Goten  
><strong>Zira<strong> - Raditz

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 37<strong>

"It's nice to see you again, monkeys," Cooler smirked, as he crossed his metal arms. "As you can see, I never died. You just left me there to die, and one of my subordinates took me away from this weak planet."

"So, you became metal?" Kakarot blinked his green eyes. He knew that his innocent looks could no longer fool Cooler, but he could never break his old habits anyway.

"This is my new body. It's a hundred times stronger than my original body," Cooler laughed lightly. "It's thanks to Raditz who kept me in the loop. You're trying to copy Earth, yes? Even though it is one of the weakest planets? I mean, come on. Tournaments? Schools? Laws? Are you seriously joking?"

"Cooler, I'm giving you a warning once, so please listen carefully. Get the fuck off our planet," Vegeta said dangerously. "We don't need any Ice-jin to interrupt us by bringing your so-called ideals, like planet hunting."

"As I expected, you're weak as usual. That's why you never finished me off," Cooler said in amusement. "You will regret the day you decided to turn your backs on us!"

All of sudden, thousands of unfamiliar ki presences showed up out of nowhere. They were approaching this way faster and faster. That meant Cooler was not the only one. He brought his subordinates.

"Shit!" Vegeta cursed. "Kakarot, I'll take care of this Cooler! Lead the troops!"

"No," Kakarot shook his head, as he gave his mate a big grin. "Our people are strong enough to take on the aliens, right? They don't need me anymore… but you do."

"Well then…" Vegeta smirked, as his bright gold ki energy bursted surrounding his body. It was enough for the rest of Saiyans to take this as a signal to start attacking the aliens.

"Hm?" Cooler frowned when three young Saiyans joined Vegeta and Kakarot. "There are more Super Saiyans of you?"

"Yes. They are the next generation's leaders," Vegeta said in amusement. "So, when my time is up, I won't have any regret knowing that Saiyans will be completely fine."

"Father…" Trunks was starting to smile. Maybe being the next Saiyan King would not be so bad, after all.

"Pssst, Gohan… Did he say leaders? Did he mean me too?" Goten whispered to his older brother, who just laughed heartily in return.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter how many super monkeys there are, you will never be able to defeat me," Cooler placed his hand on one of his shiny metal hips. "You will still pay for what you had done to my brother and me!"

Five Super Saiyans went all at once. Because they could not sense Cooler's ki at all, they would not take any chance having an one-on-one fight at all. If Cooler was this confident, then he was probably stronger than they thought.

How right they were. Cooler blocked every single attack all of Super Saiyans threw at him. A single Super Saiyan could take down thousands of Saiyan warriors by himself… yet Cooler was able to fight well against five of them somehow. How was it even possible?

"Shit! Who is this guy?!" Gohan shouted after the fight stopped at once with the strongest Saiyans standing around the metal Ice-jin.

"What's the matter? Frustrated that you can't even hit me at all?" Chortling, Cooler crossed his arms, as his metal tail crashed a nearby big rock into pieces. "You, Super Saiyans, are the reason why my body was built this way. I can kill you all and then destroy this worthless planet. You should have allowed Frieza to rule Planet Vegeta in the first place so maybe you would have been at least spared."

"You fools!" Raditz laughed again. "Can't you see, Vegeta?! You shouldn't have killed Frieza and became the King youself! You should have stayed at Earth in the first place! Do you understand that you are not the strongest -"

Suddenly, a long purple beam thrust right through Raditz's chest. The Super Saiyans did not even see it coming until they realized that blood was pouring out of Raditz's chest.

"RADITZ!" Kakarot cried.

"Wh...why?" Raditz asked before he collapsed to the ground. He was completely shocked at the fact that he got shot by the Ice-jin. He followed Cooler's plan for the entire time. He even manipulated as many as Outsiders he could so that they could get their lives back. It was all for the sake of Saiyans.

"That guy wouldn't shut up," Cooler snapped, putting down his smoking finger. "I don't care about the monkeys. None of you deserve to live at all."

Vegeta was not sure how he was supposed to feel at this moment. He was angry at the fact that Cooler killed another Saiyan, but he was also relieved that their trouble was over. Raditz put a huge stain on his relationship with Kakarot for a long time, but if it wasn't for him, the relationship wouldn't be as strong as it was now.

"FATHER!" Trunks vanished from one place to Vegeta's side. He pushed him aside just in time Cooler's other fast energy ball crashed into one of his arms.

"Trunks!" Vegeta and Gohan shouted at the same time.

_He… Cooler is fast!_ Goten thought to himself. _How are we supposed to defeat him now -_

Before he knew it, he was already lying on the ground with his aching jaw. He did not even see Cooler's physical attack at all.

"That was Instant Transmission!" Kakarot shouted when he finally realized about Cooler's technique, but he should thank Trunks for using it or else he would never recognize it.

Just as Cooler began to move getting ready to finish off Vegeta and Trunks, Kakarot used Instant Transmission as well. But even for Kakarot, Cooler was way too fast to be seen. Was it because of Cooler's new unusual body? Obviously, it was not lightweight at all because every step he made a loud _clang_ sound.

After exchanging punches and kicks, Cooler finally sent Kakarot crashing into the ground with a strong elbow to the jaw, resulting into a new large craver. As soon as Kakarot had fallen, he not only was nearly knocked out but also unconsciously dropped out of the Super Saiyan mode.

Snickering loudly, Cooler raised one of his fingers up in the air, calmly and slowly creating a purple ki ball, which was growing larger every second.

_No… No, no, no!_ Vegeta shook his head furiously. His son almost lost his arm. His mate could have been dead if Cooler had completely focused on him.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I… I am the Saiyan King! I'm supposed to be the strongest! I have to protect my people!" Vegeta shouted at himself.

"Father…" Trunks said in fear, looking pass Vegeta at the dangerous opponent. "Cooler…"

Vegeta whipped his head toward Cooler, who still had the growing energy ball in the air. He was about to go after the Ice-jin, but Gohan and Goten already got there first.

"Fools!" Cooler grinned widely at the monkey brothers. "Attack me if you dare!"

The brothers did so, charging straight at the metal monster. They threw their fists at Cooler at the exact same time, so that Cooler would not have any time to dodge.

Vegeta was watching the whole thing that nobody else could see. Two of the Outsiders jumped right in front of Gohan and Goten, taking a direct hit from Cooler's two tiny ki balls. Gohan and Goten were not even aware of this until the Outsiders landed roughly on the ground.

"Eh?" Gohan was not able to say anything else more, distracted by the sudden fallen Outsiders, when Cooler grabbed his face. The metal Ice-jin flew fast toward the ground and slammed Gohan's head right there, creating another large carver.

"Gohan -" Goten got blasted by one of Cooler's usual fast ki attacks.

"Dammit… Damn it to hell!" Vegeta yelled out of frustration, not realizing that he was scaring Trunks. He was pounding his fists into the ground. "Only if I was stronger…!"

"Father…" Trunks said softly.

Suddenly, a couple of lightning bolts sparked around Vegeta, just like the ones around Goten before when he was in rage.

"Trunks…" Vegeta said calmly. "I'm going to defeat Cooler for once and all. I'm sorry you had to see this."

"Father?"

Vegeta got up and began walking toward the large round shadow. He looked up at Cooler and his large energy ball. if Cooler hit the planet with such large energy ball, then the planet would've been completely annihilated.

"Vegeta," Kakarot said. He, in Super Saiyan mode once again, appeared right next to Vegeta suddenly, but it did not even surprise him a little bit. "The bastard killed my brother."

"I know," Vegeta did not say any more. As if they either read each other's minds or were in sync somehow, they quickly took off into the air heading for Cooler.

"Ah, do you want another beating?" Cooler chuckled again, still unimpressed with the strength of Saiyan King. "Do you seriously want to die?"

"No, you are the one who is going to die!" Vegeta said, as the sky was turning darker and darker.

"Hn? What is this?" Cooler looked around. He was feeling something odd. It was as if… hundreds of powerful invisible ki presences were present.

"As long as the Saiyan Kings are with us, together we are one," Vegeta was powering up for bright blue energy ball at his palm. "Of course, you will never understand because you are not Saiyan."

"Puny!" Cooler almost snarled at him, as he was getting ready to toss his powerful supernova attack. "Don't get too cocky, you stupid blonde monkeys!"

Vegeta yelled a warrior's cry, shooting a powerful ki energy ball at the metal enemy. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

"It doesn't matter. You will die anyway!" Cooler laughed. He threw his large attack at Vegeta's tiny ki energy ball. It was easily overpowering the Big Bang Attack.

The rest of nervous Saiyans, including the ones still in the kingdom, were watching the collision between the blonde-haired Saiyan King and the metal Ice-jin.

"Eh, what is this?" Cooler asked in confusion. For some reason, he was seeing more and more Saiyans appearing behind Vegeta out of nowhere. Each of their armor was completely different. It was as if they came back from the dead.

Somehow, the Big Bang Attack was starting to overpower the Supernova even without becoming bigger.

"WHAT?!" Cooler cried. "NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta yelled again. He was not the only one who said it. Hundreds of voices also yelled the technique at once.

What Cooler was looking at was the former Saiyan Kings who resembled to Vegeta so much. He recognized only two of them, who was Vegeta's father and grandfather. "How?! How did you come back alive?!"

"Who is he talking to?" Goten asked in confusion.

"IMPOSSIBLE! I'm supposed to be the strongest!" Cooler screamed.

The rest of Super Saiyans were standing next to Vegeta for the entire time, feeding their ki into Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, which was slowly overpowering Cooler's attack.

"How should I know?" Vegeta smirked in amusement. "He must be imagining something intimidating. As long as it's working, just focus on defeating him!"

"After all, we are one, right?" Trunks asked, closing one of his green eyes due to the brightness of Big Bang Attack.

"Right," Vegeta nodded his head. "Now, then… FULL POWER!"

The Saiyans and Outsiders were just standing there in awe. They were witnessing the greatest attack they had ever seen. It was the power of five Super Saiyans along with the guidance of the former Saiyan Kings.

Cooler could not stop screaming either in pain or fear when he got caught up in the path of Big Bang Attack, which was flying right out of Planet Vegeta.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note:** This is it. It's the final chapter. I would like to thank each one of you, readers, for encouraging and motivating me to keep writing. And also, thank you so, so much for your patience. I really love reading all of your reviews. So, in return, I present the last lemon scene at the end of the chapter! Until next time! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z and Lion King. I also don't own the lyrics. I'm only doing this for fun.

**WARNINGS:** Strong language and **LEMON.**

**Pairing:** Vegeta x Kakarot, Gohan x Trunks

**Cast:  
>Kiara<strong> – Trunks  
><strong>Kovu<strong> - Gohan  
><strong>Nala<strong> – Kakarot  
><strong>Nuka<strong> - Ketsu (OC)  
><strong>Pumbaa &amp; Timon<strong> – Humans  
><strong>Rafiki<strong> – Korin / Dende / King Kai  
><strong>Simba<strong> – Vegeta  
><strong>Vitani<strong> - Goten  
><strong>Zira<strong> - Raditz

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 38<strong>

After three days and four nights of celebrating and partying, the Saiyans, including the former Outsiders, were being gathered together in the front of the Vegeta Palace, cheering and chanting Vegeta's name. It was finally over for the Ice-jins, now that Cooler was dead for sure. There might be strong enemies who wanted either to destroy or to invade Planet Vegeta, but the Saiyan King would always win against them…

As long as the Saiyan King has the heart of his people.

"Dammit. When will they ever stop?" Vegeta closed the curtains with an annoyed sigh. "Don't they realize that they are losing money or intelligence if the businesses and schools have been closed for days?"

"Now, you're starting to sound like an Earthling," Kakarot laughed heartily, only to receive a quiet 'shut up' from his King. "They are happy because of you and Trunks."

"Hn," Vegeta simply responded. He felt his mate's warm arms wrapping around his waist. Kakarot leaned his body against Vegeta's back. They did not say anything more, so they stayed like this in their own world.

"What are you going to do with the Outsiders? They only listen to Trunks," Kakarot laughed lightly.

Before Vegeta could answer his mate's question, they pulled away from each other when they heard loud knocks.

"Sir Kakarot? King Vegeta? Your guests from Earth are here. They are waiting in the throne room."

~WE ARE ONE~

"WHAAAAAAAAT!" The humans yelled at the same time.

"We missed _everything_?!" Krillin cried. "The war? Cooler was here? Trunks's acceptance of being the next Saiyan King? Even Vegeta's ok with the Outsiders now?! Holy crap, Trunks has a mate?!"

"But it was very dangerous. Did you really want to be here?" Bulma crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"No way!" Krillin shook his head and waved his hand in the 'no' gesture. "I'm glad that I didn't get into anything dangerous!"

Kakarot laughed out loud. "You're so funny, Krillin!"

"So, what are you doing here?" Vegeta had a strong urge to roll his eyes, but resisted to.

"Why, I heard that there was a party, so we came here!" Yamcha exclaimed. "Maybe I finally get to date a Saiyan lady!"

"Oh, hey! Gogeta! You must have grown!" Bulma said cheerfully, making Gogeta blush and hide behind Kakarot.

"Oh, you're here too, Piccolo?" Kakarot finally noticed the green alien standing all the way over there in the back of the room.

"Never mind him. He's just upset that he missed the huge battle," Krillin shrugged his shoulders. "So, where is Trunks? He must have grown a lot! We haven't seen him since he went to Earth with Gohan a while ago!"

"He… He went to Earth without MY CONSENT?! WITH GOHAN?!" Vegeta exploded into Super Saiyan.

Just right when Goten stopped at the doorway to the throne room, he quickly turned around to tell Trunks and Gohan to get out of here - _That was fast! They are already gone!_

"Prince Trunks! Prince Trunks…!" There were loud chants outside the palace.

"So, he went outside - Hey, Vegeta!" Kakarot yelled in concern when Vegeta was running for the balcony.

"Oh hey, Father," Trunks grinned at him, as if he was keeping some kind of secret from his father. He was sitting on the balcony fence, listening to the Saiyans' cheers and chants.

"Trunks…" Vegeta presented a warning in his tone. "When everything is over… you and Gohan will have the… _serious consequence_," He said the last word under his breath.

"But Father, they want your speech," Trunks nodded at the Saiyans, as if he was encouraging them to cheer even louder than before.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!"

"Fine! I'll give you the speech only if you go home!" Vegeta yelled angrily but only earned even louder cheers from his people.

"Well, there you are," Trunks said cheerfully.

_I swear he is so like Kakarot sometimes,_ Vegeta thought bitterly at himself.

He waited patiently until the cheers died down. "Saiyans. For the past almost 20 years, we had been free from the rule of Ice-jins. We rebuilt everything we had ever dreamed of. Thanks to you, we became the universe's strongest kingdom. It's all because of you that we were able to defeat Cooler once again -"

Cheers grew louder and louder. That made Trunks smile brightly. Now that he listened to his father's speech, he was growing even more and more excited with the thought of becoming the next Saiyan King.

Vegeta continued, "We may have something worth or someone we care about to protect, and that's why we are the strongest kingdom. However, I must have overlooked only one important thing. And, that's _forgiveness_. For centuries, we had always pursued revenge and had so much anger and hatred. So... Gohan, I know you're hiding underneath us, so please come out."

The grin on Trunks' face faded away faster than you could say 'Saiyan King.' But Gohan had been hiding his ki for the whole time! _Oh well, we can't underestimate the power of Saiyan King all the time._

Gohan gulped nervously and slowly flew out of his hiding spot. He became even more nervous when he realized that Vegeta was still in the Super Saiyan mode.

"Gohan, it was because of you that I decided to forgive the Outsiders," Vegeta patted on the nervous Saiyan's back. "So, welcome back, Outsiders. You belong here. Today, you are called Saiyans."

"Gohan! Gohan! Gohan~" the Saiyans chanted again, only making Gohan even more nervous.

"Remember…" Vegeta glanced up at the darkening red sky. For a second there, he thought he heard his father's voice saying something like, _Well done, son._

"We are one," Vegeta ended his speech along with Saiyans' loud cheers.

_We are one~_

~SAIYAN KING~

"Even though you're not good with people, you are still amazing at the speeches!" Krillin exclaimed in excitement. "It's obvious that you are the great Saiyan King because your people love you that much."

"Shut up," Vegeta snapped. "It's getting late, so I'm going back to my room. Trunks and Gohan, we will talk about the mating ritual tomorrow morning."

"Me too! Have fun, guys!" Kakarot exclaimed, waving his hand at the rest of his family and friends. He jogged, catching up with his mate.

"Kakarot, I thought you were going to stay and catch up with Bulma and others? You haven't seen them for a long time, right?"

"There's always tomorrow," Kakarot flashed a big grin. "We've been way too busy ever since we beat Cooler. I mean, we went to my brother's funeral and everything… We even helped Outsiders to get home in the kingdom. And then, there's party and celebration -"

"Are you trying to imply that you're horny?" Vegeta stopped walking right in the middle of the hallway where there were the Elites standing by.

"Yes," Kakarot laughed lightly at the face expressions of the Elites. It was obvious that they were trying to stay stoic or else they would face the consequences, which would not be pretty at all.

Of course, Kakarot knew that Vegeta wouldn't do anything like that. The Elites were still used to how Frieza and Vegeta's father ruled back then, so they forgot that there were still some things that changed. Everything was much stricter 20 years ago.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Vegeta smirked at him, as he resumed walking for his large bedroom which he shared with his mate. "Speaking of Raditz, I'm surprised that you weren't sad that your brother is dead."

Kakarot sighed lightly. "Did you really have to say that now? That totally turned me off."

"I'm serious," Vegeta said, as he went into his bedroom after the Saiyan maids opened the large door for him. "I was worried that you did not show any emotion at the funeral, but I did not want to say anything."

"How was I supposed to feel?" Kakarot asked bitterly, hearing the door being shut by the maids leaving them all alone. "He was dead to me the moment he attacked you. He not only hurt you but all of us."

"Kakarot…" Vegeta pulled Kakarot to bed and climbed on the top of his mate. "You used to care about him. I know you still do. He, after all, raised you during Frieza's rule."

"But my father... And, everybody died because of him...!" Kakarot covered his eyes with his arms. "I was way too blind and stupid to see Raditz that way! I could've done something for him! I knew he changed from the moment he joined Frieza's planet hunting squad!"

"Kakarot..." Vegeta pulled Kakarot's arms away from his crying face. "It isn't your fault. It was Frieza. He was the one who made every single Saiyan, including Raditz and as well as us, believe that he would help us lead our kingdom to be the most powerful in the universe."

Kakarot shook his head, as if he didn't believe any of Vegeta's words.

Vegeta wiped Kakarot's tear and kissed his forehead, "You have a family now. Me, Trunks, and Gogeta. And maybe Gohan and Goten will be joining our family soon. We... We love you."

Kakarot lifted himself a little with his elbows still on the bed so that he could place a light kiss on his Saiyan King's warm lips. He smiled brightly at him. "You're right, Vegeta. As long as I have you guys… I think… I'll be ok."

"So, do you still want to get fucked?"

"Vegeta!" Kakarot yelled in embarrassment, completely taken aback by his mate's sudden and unexpected question.

"I'm on the top of you, and you are in a vulnerable position so… you even admitted that you were horny back in the hallway," Vegeta did not even wait for Kakarot's response when he started attacking his mate's neck, leaving behind pink spots. His free hand wandered over his mate's chest.

"Stop teasing me!" Kakarot almost whined.

This time Vegeta listened to him, so he just pulled Kakarot's top spandex over his head. After tossing the navy top across the room, he decided to play around. He lightly brushed Kakarot's nipples with his fingers, making him whimper lightly.

"Ah, Ve...Vegeta!" Kakarot nearly yelped when his King bit lightly and nibbled his sensitive ear while still playing with his nipples.

After stripping the rest of their clothes, their position has been switched. Kakarot wanted to give what Vegeta needed, so he started off with the blowjob. He licked the tip of his King's erection, as his own monkey tail was wagging in the air in excitement. After a few licks, he took it in his mouth.

"Kaka…" Vegeta placed his hand on the back of his mate's head, playing with his hair. He groaned lightly every time Kakarot licked, sucked, and hummed.

Just as Vegeta was about to come, he quickly pulled Kakarot's head away, making his mate whine loudly in disappointment. "Not yet," he said with a teasing smirk on his handsome face.

He almost came when he saw Kakarot's pink face cheeks. _Oh, Dende._

The King turned over, so that Kakarot was under him. He could not help but look at all over his most powerful mate's body. _I can't believe this,_ he thought to himself. _What in the hell did I do to deserve this life… and you, Kakarot?_

"You do deserve it," Placing his warm hand on Vegeta's face cheek, Kakarot smiled at him as if he heard his King's thoughts. "We are here because of the right choices you made."

Vegeta decided not to say anything, so he started kissing Kakarot's neck lightly, earning purrs from him. He took his sweet time placing kisses slowly tracing from Kakarot's neck to stomach while he was playing with his mate's hardening nipples.

Kakarot growled in both frustration and pleasure, as his stomach twitched at the touch of Vegeta's warm lips. "Vegeta, please…"

"Please, what?" Vegeta licked his mate's navel, just right above the area where Kakarot wanted to be touched.

"You're a jerk - oh!" Kakarot tried so _hard_ to sound angry, but it only came out to be a moan at the end. Vegeta rubbed the tip of Kakarot's manhood once.

"Jerk. Remember how you called me a jerk back on Earth?" Vegeta ran his other hand all over his favorite Saiyan's body.

"Y-yes," Kakarot growled and purred at the same time somehow. "That was when… we found each other."

"Yes, that's correct," Vegeta put two of his fingers in Kakarot's mouth. He almost moaned at the feeling of his mate's wet and hot tongue.

"That time… you refused to come back at first," said Kakarot after Vegeta pulled his fingers out of his mouth. "What changed your mind? You never answered the question before."

Vegeta shrugged one of his shoulders as he gave him a small sexy smirk. "That's a secret, Kakarot."

"But - Oh!" Kakarot yelped at the feeling of two of Vegeta's wet fingers entering. He tried to focus on the conversation, "Why did you decide to come back, then?"

"It's because of you," Vegeta placed light kisses on Kakarot's sensitive neck, trying to distract him from his fingers scissoring and stretching. "You are the reason why I discovered who I truly am."

Kakarot crushed his lips onto his King's, as he pushed himself onto the fingers. After breaking the kiss, he stared into Vegeta's dark eyes and said breathlessly, "Fuck me now. Hard."

That was all what it took Vegeta to snap. As soon as he pulled out his fingers, he thrust his full erection into his mate's hot tightness and hit the sweet spot on the first try, making him yelp in surprise.

The deeper the Saiyan King penetrated, the louder Kakarot's moans became.

"Ah…. ah, 'Geta!" Kakarot was completely lost in so much pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Vegeta's waist tightly, allowing him to thrust even deeper.

"Kaka…" Vegeta wrapped his hand around his mate's erection and stroked it fast.

Kakarot cried Vegeta's name when he came hard onto his King's hand. The feeling of Kakarot's tightness suddenly clenching made him come inside as well.

Before he could collapse onto his mate, Vegeta rolled over to lay next to him. He smirked at his mate wrapping his arm around his waist.

"I love you, my King," Kakarot said sleepily.

"I love you too, my Mate."

**THE END**


End file.
